Living nightmare, strawberry fantasy
by MitchRyan
Summary: 17 months have passed since Ichigo lost his powers, During Spirit week in his senior year of high school, the world he left comes back to find him in Rukia Kuchiki, but a new transfer student might destroy what they hope to regain,  **IchiRuki**
1. chapter 1: spirit week

NOTE: I dont own bleach or the characters invloved in this story, as you may already know, but just to make things clear

_The last seventeen months have been hell for me, not being able to protect karakura town from evil spirits known as hollows, knowing that my friends are doing the job I should have done, most of all, not seeing her again. Rukia Kuchiki. The soul reaper, no the person, who changed my life forever, I couldn't see her, but she could see me. I wonder what she is up to. well I hope to see her soon, because after all of this I miss the midget. My midget. _

The alarm clock in Ichigo's room went off earlier than usual, and ichigo cracked one eye open to look at it

" Monday already? What the hell." Ichigo blurted in a soft slightly muffled voice as he hit the off button for his alarm. "Ugh damn if it wasn't spirit week id go back to sleep. F-fuck…"

Ichigo got up lazily out of bed, wearing only spandex shorts and basketball shorts over them as he proceded half awake to the door to his room and down the hall to the bathroom. He changed a bit since that fateful day 17 months ago, he was taller, almost 6 feet tall now, he grew out his hair more, where his bangs nearly fall over his eyes, and his face took on a more mature look.

He started up the shower so he had hot water when he got in, and took his time showering up thinking back on this last year and a half, and now the current time set.

Spirit week, the most lively week out of any week in the whole school year, besides the last week of school. Where everyone was in themed attire corresponding to the day it was. Ichigo Kurosaki, now a senior in high school and 17 years old, has to dress up, it's a tradition that the seniors show leadership throughout the week setting the example for freshmen through juniors in the future.

It just so happens Monday.

" Costume day, great what am I gonna wear for a costume, I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING!" Ichigo shouted in frustration, only to stop and listen to a voice from outside his room.

"HEY you idiot brother shut up already, if you would have not forgotten and realized already the costume is hanging over your bed post, now get ready we need to go soon!" a teen age girls voice pierced right through the walls of his room, it was Karin his younger sister.

Karin is now 13 years old, and trying to transcend through her first year of her teenage years. Not only that she is in 8th grade now and is the best female striker the school has ever seen on the girls soccer team. Her twin sister yuzu kurosaki, is also in 8th grade, but she is like a polar opposite of her twin sister, she doesn't have many classes with Karin, who would have thought ever that she still likes to cook after these years.

Ichigo turned his attention towards his bed post where there is a black kimono with a long, slim black and red coat with the right arm sleeve torn off, and next to that a black wooden sword with a long chain attacked to the end of the grip with a pinup at the end of the chain.

He picked up the sword, for a moment he could've swore it was tensa zangetsu, He got dressed in the attire and he looked at himself in the mirror, he looked like his former self from 18 months ago. The memories of his fierce battles raged through his head then.

"hmmm, ya know this isn't too bad," ichigo stated with a slight smile. His look brought back memories of all the adventures he had back to when he rescued rukia from execution. From then on its all his mind was wrapped around, Rukia, her raven hair and deep violet eyes that he liked so much, _her eyes, I miss those the most_._ I miss her entirely, what the, what's going on with me, I cant stop thinking about her_

He proceeded down stairs, the fake sword hanging off his wrist while the chain was wrapped completely up his arm and attached to his undershirt. He smirked at the slight clanking noise the chain made around his arm. His family, turning around to look at him, were in shock of the costume, especially isshin.

"Wow son you look great, and warrior like." Isshin blurted out smirking. "But.. YOU STILL WONT BE ABLE TO DEFEND AGAINST THIS GRAAAAAAAA!" swinging a rolling pin at him

Ichigo grabbed the rolling pin and hit his father in the face hard with the sword sending isshin spiraling to the ground.

"dad I swear you never learn do ya, besides I got this costume because it's the only thing I could find that I didn't fully hate!" Ichigo angrily stated. "Now if you excuse me! Karin, Yuzu time to go to school lets go!"

Ichigo grabbed a piece of toast and ate it before he reached his car, a special gift from his father, a blue dodge challenger. Yuzu and Karin fought over the front seat like usual until Ichigo told them to quit it and yuzu got in the back and Karin got in the front. Ichigo opened the garage door and started the American Muscle car letting the noise of its V8 engine fill the air.

Ichigo smiled "something about today makes me think something amazing might happen." As he hit the accelerator, the car released a thunderous roar as it left garage

Ichigo was down the street when a girl in a black kimono appeared sitting on Ichigo's window sill, she looked up and said "I know it will be an amazing day strawberry." She disappeared from the window with a smile.

Uryu, Chad and Orihime were sitting on a bench outside the high school talking about their crazy costume ideas they came up with, besides chad of course. They sat and watched as people went by into the school, flustered in the schools colors of white blue and red. They look up to notice Ichigo parking his new car stepping out, and walking towards them.

"Oi, Uryu, Chad, Orihime, hows it going, I like the outfits, pretty creative." Ichigo said knowing he was holding back a little chuckle. "definitely better than my outfit

Uryu's costume was a 1920's Chicago gangster he did look pretty well devious in it, Chad dressed up into a hippie, quite unlike him actually, and Orihime's costume was a robot dinosaur, _oh the creative mind of Orihime. _Ichigo thought.

"ichigo? I see your costume resembles your old bankai, I thought as much, that look brings back a lot of memories, most of them aren't always good." Uryu said.

Orihime, thought otherwise, she thought of when they stood hand in hand in hueco mundo after he defeated Grimmjow. _It Makes me wonder did rukia feel that way when Ichigo saved her or was there something more?_

Just then the bell rang signaling for school to start soon, as Orihime Chad and Uryu stood up from the bench to head to class Ichigo followed but then something struck him mentally as he stood still and looked around, _what in the blue hell is this feeling, it's a feeling I haven't gotten since Ruk- Bah who am I kidding it couldn't be her, but damn I cant stop thinking of her_

Ichigo made it to class barely a minute late. The teacher didn't scold him for being late _it was just a few seconds right, _as the teacher began attendance she announced the return of a exchange student that will finish her schooling here in karakura high.

"Class id like to have your attention once more, we will be having one more exchange student coming in soon, if not today then tomorrow, His name is Jack and he is transferring from California," The teacher implied, serious on the issue because he is new and the class is expected to treat him with respect.

Ichigo didn't listen to a word that was said, he just stared out the window, and playing with his substitute shinigami badge in his hands. As he stared he couldn't stop thinking of her. _Only if I could see her just once, please let it be soon, I cant stand it, no matter how hard I try my mind cannot get away from the thought of her, what does this mean. Rukia where are you?_

Class came and ended and so Ichigo and friends proceeded outside for lunch, Ichigo was slow to get out, his head down eyes looking at the ground, thinking of that day, the last time they looked at each other although he hid his true emotion about it, but it killed him inside, almost as if a chunk of his heart had been torn away that day, and he felt empty and hollow.

He Caught up with the rest of his friends, and Orihime knew something was bothering him, she got up and sat next to him putting a hand on his shoulder as he rested his head on his left hand, his elbow on the table.

"Are you ok Ichigo," Orihime asked in a soft and worried tone. "Is something troubling you?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, he didn't even gesture, until, "Nah im fine, just thinking is all, It's a great day outside, but thanks Orihime, I appreciate it."

He spoke those words not in a reassuring tone, but more like a soft sad tone, he knew what was bugging him, he didn't want to admit it. He knows what is going on but he doesn't want to say it. He wants to see her again but doesn't know how. 

_What do I have to do, what more do I need to go through to get her back._ As he got up and walked away from the group, he felt a tear run down his face.

Just then Orihime looked back at Ichigo saddened, as the group got up and left to start their next class. Uryu on the other hand was in speculation, _did I just detect a spark of rashi in him?_


	2. Chapter 2: Depression

After another couple hours of class, it was finally time to go home. Ichigo waved good bye to his friends as he headed for his hot rod car, as he got in the whole school yard could hear him leave as he headed towards the middle school to pick up Karin and Yuzu. He Smiled at his car,_ just the sound of the engine just makes me let everything go._

He pulled up to the middle school and shut off his hot rod machine and waited out side, he wasn't wearing his costume, he had changed after school, now wearing a blue track jacket with boot cut blue jeans and white tennis shoes, he sat and waited listening to his music on his ipod, looking around as he did watching other cars pull in or drive by.

He couldn't help but smile, it was sorta peaceful for a while he looked up at the sky. Just then he noticed a slight shimmer from atop one of the near by telephone poles. _What the fuck? What was that….. maybe im just imagining things._

Five more minutes passed and the middle school's bell rang signaling the end of the day. Karin and Yuzu sprinted towards their older brother yelling "ICHIGO!"

Ichigo looked at them and said smiling, "alright Yuzu you get the front seat this time, ok."

Yuzu was happy Karin not so much. As they pulled into the drive way Ichigo had to double take on something he noticed. He pulled the car in the garage, parked it, got out and went back out side to see moving vans infront of the house down the street.

_WOW! Someone finally bought that house, I only wonder who. It's a small house. _Ichigo proceeded inside the clinic and walked straight up to his father and said "hey, im gonna go to the park for a while, ill be back later."

Isshin looked up and said, "alright, but be back before 7 for dinner, if your late ill punish you!"

Ichigo laughed as he strode out of the door, _crazy old man, he will never learn._ Ichigo knew exactly what he wanted to do, and it wasn't just going to the park. He wanted to visit his mother's tombstone.

As he walked a cool breeze flowed through the air, he pulled his earphones up onto his ears and turned on his favorite playlist on his ipod, the music soothed him as he strode down the street towards the park. He loved the season of fall, the vibrant colors of red, orange, yellow and brown in the trees as he walked down the street always seem to make him carefree, and happy.

After 10 minutes of walking, he finally reached the grave site, looking at all the autumn colored trees scattered around the area, along with the piles of leaves around them, he sunk to his knees infront of the tombstone.

From a distance it looked like he was going to cry, he couldn't help but feel a sense of sorrow. "I, I cant help it mom, I wish you were here, you would understand." Ichigo spoke in a sad voice. He finished up at the tombstone, got up and walked over to a bench and sat there.

"Why? Why cant I seem to get the thought of her out of my head, everywhere I go, the thoughts of her, the memories we shared, they flood my head. I know I haven't seen her in 17 months, but ill be damned if this keeps up I'm gonna loose it, it never stops!" Ichigo sat there, blatantly expressing himself, he had to vent it all out, other wise it would've eaten him alive sooner or later.

He sighed and continued venting, "I miss her, I miss the midget, even having to put up with her crappy drawings and getting kicked in the shins, at least life wasn't so dull," Ichigo then put down his earphones, and said " If only you were here Rukia…"

He looked solemn, he never thought it would be as emotional as this, 17 months can do a lot to his soul when in a slight depression. He leaned back on the bench putting one arm up on the back of the bench and looked at the sky and its orange glow from the sun as a tear welled up and dripped down the side of his face.

The next thing he knew, someone had walked up to him from behind and wrapped their small arms around his neck and laid their head on his shoulder. A soothing, familiar voice softly spoke in his ear. " Ichigo….. You missed me that much?"

_The Sunday before spirit week, in the Soul society, the 13 court guard squad captains assembled for their quarterly meeting. Rukia Kuchiki, during her captain's absence, visited the sparing arena, where she usually trained her swordsmanship, most of the time with Renji. _

_She grew a good several inches since the last time anyone of her old friends seen her back in karakura town, now standing at about 5'1", her raven hair tied back into a knot and her violet eyes laced with fire as she she stands ready for Renji to strike, dedicated to beat him. _

_But she became cold on the surface cold from the separation of her from her friends she shared her greatest memories with._

Renji lifted his training sword and swung at Rukia with everything he had, Rukia struck back a him with a swing of her own as the swords collided they stared each other down with ferocity in their eyes. As they backed off they emediately resumed the fight with lightning fast blows left and right, both of them were getting exhausted as the fight dragged on for ages.

"Damn, Rukia, you got good, but its time we finish this right now!" Renji roared.

Rukia nodded, "Renji it's a shame I caught up to you in skill already, ready to lose?"

The two charged at each other as Renji swung with all his might, Rukia swung back with everything she had, and as the swords clashed, the wood on renji's sword cracked and broke in half, whilst Rukia's training sword continued forward and delivered a painful blow to Renji's forehead.

"FFuck, that one hurt!" Renji screamed, yet he said so with a smile, "Wow Rukia, you actually beat me this time, hah, next time you wont be so lucky."

Rukia smirked at him, "keep saying that Renji, ill just add to the bruise on your forehead."

After their training session Rukia proceeded back to the 13th squad barracks, and cleaned herself up, _I got plenty dirty today, what a workout Damn._ Rukia settled down in a tub of warm water, and leaned her head back and closed her eyes, she thought of her friends back in Karakura Town, and the enjoyment of the living world, but then she thought of Ichigo, and she heard a voice.

_Where are you? Where could you be? _She froze as she blasted her eyes open wide, her heart beating furiously, she sat up wondering _it was as if he was speaking to me! But how is that possible? I must be hallucinating._

She got up out of the tub and wrapped herself in a bathrobe as she walked out and over to her room she was stopped by the captain of her squad, Jushiro Ukitake. She looked at him and responded, "Captain Ukitake, what is it?"

Ukitake looked at her and said, " Rukia, I must ask you something, do you miss the living world?"

She was shocked by the question, based on the fact her captain never usually asks anything of her time in the living world. She didn't want to bother the captain with her feelings she shares with her old friends in Karakura town, so she sighed and said, " No. I do not."

Ukitake looked away and sighed, " I see, that is unfortunate, because that's where you will be stationed for the next several months."

Rukia couldn't hide it any more. Her heart beated furiously with adrenaline _Is he joking, im going back to Karakura! _

She couldn't help but ask though, "Why am I going to be sent to the world of the living sir?"

Ukitake looked at her with a stern face, "Karakura town's spirit presence is on the rise again, nothing major, if it was the department of research and development would have detected it, now I believe you are to go to Karakura town, effective immediately, we agreed to let you free lance as well."

She his her emotions from her face but it burned brightly inside her, _after all of this time _she thought _I'm coming….. home._

After captain Ukitake left for his study, Rukia looked toward the sky and smiled, the first time she smiled in a long time. She then snapped back to it and got her equipment ready to leave, just before her brother, and captain of 6th squad, Byakuya Kuchiki stood in front of her.

"I hear that you are returning to the living world." Byakuya spoke in his usual, noble voice.

"Yes, Nii-san, I was just about to leave." Rukia replied. "Sorry brother, but im a little bit antsy to go if you don't mind-"

"Rukia, take this, its what the humans call a credit card, swipe this card to purchase what ever you please in the real world." Byakuya added.

Rukia nodded and sped off to the gates. When she arrived she took one look back, and never did again as she ran through the portal


	3. Chapter 3: shock and awe

Rukia stepped forward and took everything in. She was in Karakura Park during nighttime and everything looked peaceful. That it was till a scream and the sound of a hollow came from the trees. _Shit! Two seconds in the living world and I already got troubles to deal with!_

She drew her zanpankuto and arrived as quick as possible, and good for her she arrived seconds before the hollow ate its prey. She lunged quickly at the distraught hollow, it barely got a look at Rukia before it was completely split in half, she sat and watched it dissapate before her eyes, then proceeded over to the soul it tried to eat, a young boy, still shaken up from the experience.

She kneeled next to the boy and whispered to him "hey there, don't worry its alright now." She lifted her sword and pressed the hilt directly on his forehead, he disappeared in a blue light as he passed on.

Rukia stood up knowing her job was done, flash stepped her way to Urahara's shop. The shop itself was closed for the night so she decided to take a little trip over to her old home in the living world, the Kurosaki clinic. When she arrived, she took a step back to take this in.

_My old home_ she thought, but when she looked to her right, a memory came to her mind.

_3 years ago night time outside the kurosaki clinic, a Hollow attacked the clinic and took captive Ichigo's sister Karin and injured Yuzu, Ichigo attempted to fight the hollow but Rukia jumped in the way to save Ichigo from being killed_

"_Soul reaper!" Ichigo yelled._

"_D-do you want to save your family?"_

"_is there a way?"_

"_You must become a soul reaper. Take this blade and plunge it through your heart I will pour some of my powers into you. Im not entirely sure it will work though."_

_Ichigo took the end of her blade and aimed it for his heart. " By the way my name is... Ichigo, Ichigo Kurosaki."_

"_And im Rukia, Rukia Kuchiki."_

"_Thank you Rukia."_

_A white flash of light appeared and engulfed the two there on the side of the street._

The memory stopped there in Rukia's mind, _that moment was the very beginning of our friendship. Ever since then when I helped him save his family, he went as far as to put himself on the very brink of death to save his friends, family, and me. I know he denies it, but what he did for me is more than he can imagine._

She closed her eyes and smiled, but quickly opened her eyes, and flash stepped up to Ichigo's window and sat watching her best friend sleep, she opened her mouth a little bit in shock and sadness as she watched him stir in his sleep, like he was having a nightmare.

She slipped through the window and into his room, she was careful to not step on him, as she brought her knees to her chest and rested her arms and head on them watching intently. She watched him stir in his nightmare. "mmmmmf….. Karin…. Dad….. Renji….. uh mmmmfff Uryu Rukia…NOOO!" Ichigo sat up screaming eyes bore wide open.

Rukia jumped at the sight, _HOLY CRAP!_ Ichigo got out of bed wearing only his shorts, looked at the time and slowly walked to the door. He proceeded to get a glass of water and came back to his room sleepily.

Rukia looked at him in awe. _He got taller after all this time, his hair, is longer too, and…. His body is Hot! Did I just call him that! _She watched Ichigo get back into bed and before he closed his eyes he looked over towards where Rukia was sleeping and as he closed his eyes said, "good night."

Rukia stiffened from shock. _Does he know Im here? He cant know he doenst have his shinigami powers anymore. Then who did he say that to?_ She got up and moved over to his closet but she looked back and sighed, _well, maybe not tonight._ She said to herself as she climbed onto Ichigo's bed and fell asleep.

Rukia woke up just minutes before Ichigo's alarm went off, she rubbed her eyes and got off of Ichigo's bed, it took her a moment before she realized that she pretty much technically "slept" with Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia couldn't help but blush a little for what she did, but she put that behind her and slid out of Ichigo's window and sat against his window sill watching the sun rise. She looked back and noticed Ichigo waking up and turning his alarm clock off and going to the bathroom, she looked down with a sigh and rested her head on her arms.

Rukia sat there watching the sun rise until she heard the kurosaki clinic garage door open and from it heard a loud continuous noise as the source of the noise, was leaving the drive way, she then spotted Ichigo in the vehicle with his two sisters, Rukia also noticed he is wearing a black kimono with a black and red overcoat.

Ichigo got out of the car to grab his bag and before he got back into the car he said "something about today makes me think something amazing might happen."

Rukia smiled a warm smile, then replied softly "I know today will be amazing Strawberry." Rukia let out a soft smile as she flash stepped her way to Urahara's shop.

Rukia knocked on the door of Urahara's shop and Ururu answered the door. Ururu looked at Rukia and said, "Oh miss Kuchiki! How may we help you today?"

Rukia smiled and asked " Is Kisuke around?" she then heard a clunking sound coming from the shop as Urahara stepped forward looking at Rukia with that same sadistic smirk he always had. "Rukia Kuchiki, its been a while, what brings you here at this time, we just opened."

"Sorry to bother you Urahara, but I need a Gigai, if you still have it." Rukia replied in respect.

Urahara thought for a moment, "uhhhh… yeah actually its still here, take it, if your going to find ichigo and speak with him you will need it."

Rukia looked serious now, "who said I wanted to see him?"

"oh come on now Rukia, even a blind man can see that you have a special connection with the boy," Urahara leaned closer and looked her straight in the eye, "to the point where I think you like him."

" pfft, yeah right," Rukia retorted at his response in anger. _How absurd, he thought I like Ichigo Kurosaki, bah. _She thought.

Rukia slipped into her Gigai, put on a yellow dress, a small black coat, a pair of 1 inch heeled boots and left the shop with one thing on her mind. Finding a new home, she doesn't want to take the burden of living in the Kurosaki house.

She did remember how ever a small house was for sale down the road from the clinic, Rukia walked to the house and looked at it from the outside, _hmmmm, looks big enough for living in, and small enough to not attract attention. _She thought.

Rukia looked at the "for sale" sign and mentally noted the sales company address. She then proceeded down the road to a bus stop, and waited there for the bus to arrive remembering what her brother said, _you can buy what ever you like on this. _She thought hard on what she needed to live in the home and when she was done, the bus had come.

She stepped onto the bus and sat in one of the middle rows of the bus as she looked out the window watching sub-urban areas turn into tall buildings and skyscrapers. Before she knew it she made it to the main building.

She stepped inside in awe at the architecture of the buildings main floor. Rukia approached the receptionist and asked "excuse me, but can I talk to Mr. Giullano please?"

The receptionist looked at Rukia and replied, "hold on let me see if he is available."

She made a phone call to mr. Antonio Giullano, an Italian born man now working as a real estate agent in Karakura town. "Mr. Giullano, we have a guest who would like to see you concerning a house… alright, understood."

She hung up the phone and spoke to Rukia "Mr. Gulliano isn't busy at the moment you may see him, follow me."

Rukia followed the tall lanky receptionist to an office on the 3rd floor of the building and down the left hall. The receptionist opened the door for Rukia and she stepped in as Mr. Giullano said, "welcome im Antonio Giullano, real estate agent for Karakura estates, how may I help you miss…"

"My name is Kuchiki, Rukia Kuchiki." Rukia replied.

"ah yes miss Kuchiki, now how may I be of service." Mr. Giullano said in a calming and interested voice.

Rukia explained the details to Mr. Giullano, and he sat and listened to everything she was explaining. When she finished, Mr. Giullano nodded and said, "Ok well let me look the house up on our data base."

He searched through the files and found the house she was looking for. He read through all of the house details and turned around to face Rukia and a smile came across his face. "good news, the house is still available, its an excellent one person home, the reports show no damages, its completely clean, kitchen with refrigerator and stove, three bedrooms, two bathrooms, and a good size living room, plus basement. Asking price is 100,000 dollars. Are you sure this is the house you want?"

Rukia looked at the man and smiled while replying, "yes. That's the one."

The man smiled and nodded, "alrighty then let me get you the necessary paper work and the keys to the house."

Within an Hour Rukia finished the paperwork and Mr. Giullano got Rukia the keys to her house, and she paid for the house using the credit card funds. She was soon on her way, she then thought _you know I need furniture and food too… _

She made her way back towards where she now lives and made her way to the super market for food, while she was shopping, she kept bringing back some of her old memories. _All of the turmoil, the adventures, looking back at it now, during my execution, when I said I lived a good life…. It was only after that moment that I began living life._

Rukia finished her grocery shopping and returned home, it was mid day and she stopped in her door way as she heard her stomach growling. _Wow, that's right I haven't ate since I left the soul society. _She stepped into her empty house, unloaded her groceries and before she could open any food, _damn I don't have any dishes!_

She did how ever open a bag of snacks, munched on those for a while and stopped to listen to noise coming from outside. _What the hell is that!_


	4. Chapter 4: Homecoming

Rukia stepped outside in wonder, a moving van sat in front of her house and of anyone she would have thought would be here, she didn't think that it would be Kisuke Urahara. He turned around and smirked "ah we have the right house after all! Good, how's it going Rukia?"

Rukia watched as Ururu, Tessai and Jinta unloaded furniture from the back of the truck, carrying them into Rukia's new house. Rukia stood there and blinked until she heard Urahara's voice, "I got a call from your brother in soul society, he went and bought you the necessary items for your house, you should be glad."

Rukia smirked a little, _wow, Nii-sama definitely changed after all this time, he actually cares a little for me. _But that thought was cut short as a thunderous noise came from just down the road. Rukia's smirk was instantly replaced by a frantic look. "Shit that's Ichigo."

Urahara looked and saw the orange haired boy driving towards the house in a shiny blue muscle car, then looked over towards Ururu, Tessai and Jinta, motioning something to them as they all pressed a button on their sleeve and disappeared from sight, including Urahara, "Invisibility clothes, nifty huh?"

Rukia pressed up against the truck watching the kurisaki clinic's driveway as the loud blue car pulled in and shut off, as soon as it turned off Yuzu came running out of the car along with Karin and Ichigo. They all proceeded inside, so she assumed the coast was clear, until Ichigo came back out and looked in her direction and proceeded back inside. She was relieved that she wasn't seen as Urahara unveiled and looked the same way Rukia did and said, "well don't worry about Ichigo Rukia, Karin should be the one you are worried about sensing you."

Rukia looked at him in confusion, "Karin? Why would I be worried of her sensing us?"

"while you have been gone, and Ichigo's powers gone, Karin's spirit energy has been getting stronger by the day. I'd say she is at least as powerful as Ichigo was when he met you. Thing is, she knows about everything, about Ichigo, what I do, and about soul society for that matter. She comes by my shop regularly for some supplies, I even created her a Soccer ball that can deal….. Considerable damage to spirits, she is just as willing to protect her family as Ichigo was, not surprised, it must run in the family." Urahara explained.

Rukia looked back and noticed Ichigo leaving his house, she was able to hear exactly what he said, " Dad ill be back before dinner, im going to the park!"

As he left he put his earphones in and walked down the road, Rukia watched him and then looked at Urahara and said with a serious tone "hey Kisuke hold onto my body for a while."

"Wait what?" Urahara said surprised. She exited her body and in her Soul reaper form she dashed off to chase Ichigo. "hmmmm, the crazy things these young people do now a days." Urahara picked up her body into his arms and looked towards their direction.

Rukia ran atop the telephone poles until She realized he wasn't going to the park, _He's going to visit his mothers grave? _Rukia jumped down from the telephone poles and followed him on foot. _Well one way to find out. _Ichigo stopped and looked around, then walked up to the tombstone for Misaki's grave. Ichigo fell to his knees and ripped his earphones off and cried. Rukia watched him from behind a tree, a look and feeling of concern for Ichigo, watching his tears hit the ground, Rukia felt a tear begin to well up in her eye, as she stood there and watched Ichigo in his vulnerable, emotional state. Rukia sat and listened to him, hearing him pour everything out. "I, I cant help it mom, I wish you were here, you would understand. Ever since she came into my life and helped me protect dad, Karin and Yuzu, I just cant let go of that, I miss her."

Ichigo stood up and wiped away his tears and sat down on a bench, Rukia watched him from behind, _He truly… cares for me! _"Unbelievable isn't it Rukia."She stiffened and turned around to find Urahara holding her gigai in his arms. He set the gigai down and looked at Ichigo. "He has been this way for months, although he wouldn't show it, he declined into a staggering depression, because he couldn't fight, because he couldn't protect his friends, his family, or any soul for that matter. Mostly because of you."

Rukia's eyes widened, "M-Me?"

Urahara nodded, "To him, you made his world. After you left its as if his soul fell away from him. Even in his lowest moments you were there to pick him back up. Every adventure, every fight. He was willing to go to the soul society to save you from execution, which I thought was a suicide mission. You owe him that Rukia. So I think its time, to save his life."

Rukia couldn't believe her ears._ Its unbelievable he does care! Ichigo Kurosaki you care! _She then slipped into her gigai, got up from the ground and brushed herself off, she looked at Urahara and said, " thank you."

Rukia looked at Ichigo and began to walk towards him, she heard everything he said, "Why? Why cant I seem to get the thought of her out of my head, everywhere I go, the thoughts of her, the memories we shared, they flood my head. I know I haven't seen her in 17 months, but ill be damned if this keeps up I'm gonna loose it, it never stops! I miss her, I miss the midget, even having to put up with her crappy drawings and getting kicked in the shins, at least life wasn't so dull." Rukia stood still for a moment. _So this is the true face of his pain. The nightmares, the depression, everything since that fated day, is because of his loss of power, and the disappearance of me. _Rukia walked right up to Ichigo, her heart beating furiously in her rib cage, and wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned her head against his shoulder and softly said in his ear. "Ichigo… you miss me that much? Don't worry anymore, I've come back, and im staying for a while."

Ichigo was in complete shock, and absolutely speechless, He shifted his head to the left and looked behind him, there he saw a ivory white face with a soothing smile, raven colored hair, and deep violet eyes that were looking into his own fiery brown eyes. He couldn't believe it, "R-Rukia, is that you?" He got up, walked around the bench and stood in front of Rukia. He looked at her, still in absolute shock, a warmth came over his body, a soothing warmth coupled with the intense beating coming from his chest. He looked at her and yelled, "RUKIA!"

Rukia went bug eyed as Ichigo wrapped his arms around her small body, not exactly the response she was going to get. She couldn't complain though, 17 months was way to long, she missed this, Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo as Ichigo looked down at her and stated, "It's been too damn long! Wow, Shortie, you got taller, guess I cant call you a midget anymore, look at ya."

"yeah." Rukia giggled. "Ichigo, look at you, You've grown up, you look more mature, seventeen months has been long, I barely recognize you, if it wasn't for the fact you still have orange hair."

" well seventeen months ago I would have tried to kick your ass for that." Ichigo blurted. "But I guess times have changed. With everything the way it is now, you know. Hey its getting late, my dad will try to kick my ass if im home late, you wanna come with?"

Rukia looked up at his face and smiled, "I'd love to, that would make me happy."

Urahara looked at them and smiled. "heheh teen love, what a sight."

He disappeared into the woods as Rukia and Ichigo Started to leave for home.

Chapter 8: a Wrench in the plan

Ichigo and Rukia were almost to the Kurosaki clinic, when Rukia looked back at her new home, Ichigo looked at her and asked, "Rukia, something wrong?"

He looked at the house she looked at and said, "yeah someone moved in there recently, I don't know who but hopefully they aren't annoying."

Rukia laughed, "Oh she isn't annoying, trust me."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "uh she?"

Rukia smirked, " I live there strawberry."

Ichigo stood still his jaw dropped, "what the, how the, where did you get the money to buy a god damned house!"

Rukia looked back at Ichigo and stated, " Have you forgot that im part of the Kuchiki family, we are quite wealthy, Byakuya gave me a " credit card" and I bought everything I needed, everything but dishes. So if you have any other questions strawberry ill be happy to oblige."

Ichigo dropped his head and his head and sighed, _damn shes still a bit obnoxious but what can I say, some things will never change. _Ichigo ran back up with Rukia as the approached the door to Ichigo's home. "hey let me go inside quick and let them know we have a guest, alright wait here."

Ichigo stepped inside and Rukia listened to Ichigo speak with his family, until she heard footsteps approach the door and open the door, Ichigo smiled and said "come on in."

Ichigo moved out of the way as Rukia stepped inside, she noticed the house didn't change much, but she stepped into view of the others. Rukia stood still as Karin and Yuzu stood up and yelled in happiness, "It's Rukia!"

Isshin got up too and lunged himself at her, "my precious third daughter how we missed you!"

Before Isshin made it to Rukia, Ichigo's foot was planted in Isshin's face. Causing him to fall on his back, squinting in pain, a large foot shaped mark on his face. Rukia giggled a bit, "I guess some things don't change."

Rukia walked over and sat between Karin and Yuzu, whom both threw themselves at Rukia, telling each other how they are in 8th grade, how Karin is the team MVP, Yuzu getting straight A's in all her classes, Rukia sat and laughed with both of them, sharing her fair share of stories of what she has done since leaving Karakura town, even though it was actually all a lie, she didn't mention any of the shinigami stuff. Karin stood up and locked her elbows with her hands on the table in excitement, "Rukia, you should tell us about your recent Soul Reaper adventures!"

Rukia nearly choked, "I beg your pardon?"

Yuzu did the same as Karin yelling, "yeah yeah, tell us please!"

Rukia looked confused, "but who told you?"

Ichigo interrupted, "Rukia, they've known about it since the Aizen incident. You can tell them everything."

Rukia nodded as she proceeded to tell the girls to forget what she told them before, stating its not what she really did, she told them of her new training in Soul society, and the hollows she encountered. Yuzu, Karin and Rukia it all in, Ichigo stood against the wall by his mothers poster smiling, watching Rukia and the twins talk about all of their adventures since, Karin said, while day dreaming for a moment, "I wish I was as good as you at doing that stuff, maybe even as good as my brother Ichigo was."

Ichigo interrupted, "Easy Karin, trust me some day you will get there. Besides,"

Ichigo patted her on the head and sat next to Rukia, " It runs in the family."

The food was finally finished. Everyone dug in and ate their share, while they ate their meal Isshin spoke up, "Rukia, do you have anywhere to stay? We can fix up the guest bed for you up in Yuzu's room."

Rukia swallowed her food and replied, "well actually I do, I now live in that small house right down the road."

Isshin smiled, "really now, congrats on the house, but in all seriousness, if you need a place to stay, you've always got a place here."

Rukia was flattered, "why thank you."

Everyone finished up and Ichigo went into his room, grabbed his I pod, plugged it into a speaker base, clicked on his play list and relaxed on his bed, Ichigo shut his eyes and let the music carry him away. He was in his own little world till he cracked one eye open hearing someone knocking on his door. He got up and opened the door seeing Rukia standing there, "oh hey Rukia, whats up?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked at him and replied playfully, " weve been separated for more than a year and you retire to your room, whats that all about?"

Ichigo was dumbstruck, "I uh, oh sorry."

Rukia smirked, "don't worry, mind if I come in?"

Ichigo thought for a split second then, "yeah sure."

Ichigo moved out of the way as Rukia stepped inside, "yeah I don't know if you noticed but we repainted my room, dark blue with a grey ceiling, what do you think."

Rukia blurted out, "Yeah I know I was here last nigh-"

Rukia caught herself and put a hand over her mouth. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and said, "come again? I could've swore you said you were here last night."

Rukia turned around blushing, she said to herself, _Shit! I really let that one go didn't I._ "oh sorry that wasn't what I said, I mean I heard it from someone who was here yesterday."

Ichigo looked at her in a way that spoke to her saying I don't believe it. Rukia blushed again as Ichigo stated, "your lying aren't you? Its written right across your face."

Rukia couldn't help but sigh, _cats out of the bag now. _Rukia couldn't look Ichigo in the eye when she said, "yeah, I was here, I didn't get here till late at night and you were sleeping, so I didn't want to bother you. But I couldn't help myself coming back up here, and I sat next to you, while you slept, but before I knew it I fell asleep on your bed…."

Ichigo looked confused, trying to gather what she said, but when it hit him, his cheeks turned a flush red, "Oh, so, were you there when I had that nightmare?"

Rukia sighed again, "yes."

Ichigo's cheeks became more flush as a nervous look came over his face, " oh."

Ichigo sat back down on his bed, "ah what the hell, its not like you haven't seen me shirtless before. But the thing is, those nightmares,"

Rukia stared intently, "what about them."

Ichigo continued, " I've been getting them since last week, I don't know what to think, it's the same nightmare over and over, Orihime, Chad, and you were in it too, but you weren't ok, you were all unconscious, and I was the only one still standing, looking at a shadowy monster, what ever the hell it means."

Rukia looked at him with concern, " Try not to dwell so much on them Ichigo, it will only make yourself feel worse."

Ichigo stood up, "And what if they become a reality Rukia! I cant ignore that! You know me better than that, I will go any length to prevent that from happening."

Rukia stood up and looked Ichigo in the eyes, " And just how will you help huh! Last I checked you lost all of your Shinigami powers remember!" Rukia sat on his bed, and Ichigo became secluded within himself as Rukia continued, " I know you better than anyone, Ichigo, you know it with your entirety, but the fact of the matter is how can you fight back, if you do, it would be suicide you fool!"

Ichigo became enraged, "I will find a way dammit! I will not sit on the sidelines and watch my friends get hurt or killed! I cannot and will not allow it!"

At that moment, Rukia began to shiver, _what the hell, that spiritual pressure, Its i, _She looked at Ichigo, his eyes were intense, anger etched into his face, Rukia noticed something odd, then an arc of electricity jumped from ichigo's shoulder down into his chest, Rukia's eyes widened, _that was a rashi spark! That's impossible, that possibly cannot mean… Ichigo._

The pressure subsided and Ichigo calmed down, "Rukia, im sor-"

Before Ichigo could finnish his sentence, he fell to the floor unconscious. Rukia gasped and hurried to him, "Ichigo!" As she sat next to him trying to wake him up, Karin and Yuzu ran up stairs to see what the ruckuss was when they opened the door and saw Rukia sitting next to an Unconscious Ichigo they went into worry mode, "Ichigo! Rukia what happened to Ichigo?"

Rukia looked up at them, "I don't know, he got mad for an instant and he just collapsed." She shifted her attention back to Ichigo, shaking him, "wake up Ichigo! Cmon snap out of it!"

Rukia continued to shake him every now and then, until Ichigo squinted his face, "uuuuuuhhhhhggghhh, what the hell."

"Ichigo!" Rukia snapped.

Ichigo blinked, "uh Rukia, what the hell happened?"

"You fell unconscious right after you got mad during our argument." Rukia said, she hid her curiosity well, " Ive never seen you that way before."

Rukia gave Ichigo a hand up, Ichigo looked around and scratched his head and sat on the bed, "How long was I out exactly?"

Rukia sat next to him, "about ten minutes, why?"

Ichigo snickered, "good, last time that happened I was out for hours."

Rukia whipped around facing him, "wait what! This happened before, exactly like this."

"uhhh, yeah, but last time I threw up and then passed out." Ichigo replied.

Rukia thought for a moment, _ryu was able to get his powers back, but that wasn't on his own…_


	5. Chapter 5: Healing the Soul

Chapter 5 healing the soul

"Is something troubling you Rukia?" Ichigo blurted. Rukia snapped out of it and looked at Ichigo, "uh wha?"

"you were staring off into space. Is something wrong Rukia?" Ichigo added.

Rukia replied, "oh sorry, just a thought came to mind."

Rukia looked over at the clock and noticed the time, "Its getting late Ichigo, even soul reapers need their sleep you know."

Ichigo grinned, "yeah I hear yah, but hey if you want I'll drive you to school tomorrow, how does that sound?"

Rukia smiled back at Ichigo as she left, "Sure, ive never gotten to ride in a car before."

Ichigo was slightly startled, "really?"

Rukia shook her head, "I took a bus down to buy the house and back, but never a car."

Ichigo watched Rukia leave and walk back to her house from his window. He continued to watch until the lights were out in her house. He whispered, "good night Rukia." And Ichigo changed into a pair of shorts and began to fall asleep, doing so with a smile.

Rukia, changed into her pj's and looked out her window towards Ichigo's house, " What a day, I needed this, we both needed this."

On that note she crawled into her new queen sized bed and fell asleep. Both slept soundly, as if they have achieved peace of mind.

Morning. 6 30 am.

Ichigo sprung awake with a strong positive vibe he hasn't felt in many years. He turned off his alarm clock, did a set of push-ups and stretched. He went through his usual morning routine and walked to his closet, when he opened it he stared blankly at his closet, the memories of Rukia flooded his head, both good and bad, the while he picked out a Red Polo and a pair of boot cut jeans, its Tuesday, everyone wears red to school. _Hmmmm maybe I should head over to Rukia's to tell her that she needs to wear red today to school I don't wanna be a Dick to her on her first day back to school, Uryu and Orihime will flip a lid. _Ichigo finished getting dressed, grabbed his things and bolted down stairs for breakfast.

Rukia was just getting up she sat in her bed stretching when her soul pager started ringing, she grabbed the phone and saw the id was her captain Ukitake. _Ukitake? What would he possibly call for at this time? _She flipped the phone open and answered, "hello this is Rukia."

"Rukia, this is captain Ukitake, how is everything in Karakura town?" Ukitake said in a positive tone.

"uh sir, how do you know im in Karakura town?" Rukia asked

Ukitake responded, "besides the fact your new soul pager has gps, letting me know where you are, Its probably the one place id expect you to go, any ways down to business, last night, you were in the vicinity of a severe spiritual energy spike, what happened?"

Rukia choked on the question for a minute nervous on how he will take the truth, "Uh, sir, would you believe me that the spike came from Kurosaki Ichigo?"

"So, your saying Ichigo was the cause of that spike?" Ukitake asked in a serious tone.

Rukia responded, "Yes, as you already know, as of seventeen months ago, he lost his shinigami powers,but are you aware of his quincy friend Uryu?"

Ukitake replied, "yes I am aware, what about him?"

I believe Ichigo is going through a similar process, but at a much sooner time span, last night his spiritual pressure spiked out of no where because of his anger, so I believe that intense emotion will set him off." Rukia explained.

"hmmm, I see, this is sort of troubling, if the hollows catch wind of that spike, they will be crawling all over Karakura town soon, be on your guard, miss Kuchiki, I know your on vacation time, but be very cautious." Ukitake said with a very serious tone in his voice, he isn't joking around. Rukia thought for a second and said, " alright thank you sir for letting me know,"

Rukia hung up the phone and thought to herself, _no kidding, a sudden spike like that, it's a wonder he hasn't been attacked yet. _

Ichigo sat at the table with his two sisters and had a good breakfast of eggs, toast, and ham. He looked at both Yuzu and Karin and smiled a bit while chewing his food, "hey Karin, Yuzu we will be leaving early ok, so after were done with breakfast, grab your stuff and lets get going." Ichigo blurted. Karin and Yuzu looked at each other with their mouths full and swallowed then looked at Ichigo, "were going to pick up Rukia aren't we?" Karin implied.

"yup, she lives just down the road so its not that big of a deal, but the thing is she needs to know of the high school festivities." Ichigo replied.

Ichigo and the girls finished up and proceeded out the door to the challenger.

Rukia was just finishing getting ready when she heard the loud roar of Ichigo's muscle car pulling into her drive way. She looked in the window and saw Ichigo getting out of the car and walking up to her door. Rukia rushed to her room to grab her soul pager and her shirt when she heard Ichigo knock on the door, She quickly finished and opened the door for Ichigo. "oh hey Ichigo, ready to go?" Rukia said, as she tried to walk out the door, Ichigo put out an arm and stopped her, "Woah there shortie, you cant go to school dressed like that."

Rukia cocked an eye brow, "What do you mean, isn't this the school uniform?"

Ichigo shook his head, "yeah it is but this week is spirit week."

Rukia looked confused, "spirit week? Explain."

Ichigo sighed, "Spirit week is a week of school where everyone shows their school pride by dressing up according to the theme of the day, yesterday was costume theme. Today we are supposed to wear red. Plus on Saturday we have that Homecoming dance where we have drinks, a Dj playing top hit music, and all kinds of stuff like that. Catch my drift?"

Rukia looked a lot less confused, "I-I think so, so today im supposed to wear red, what about Wednesday through Friday?"

"Wednesday is white, Thursday is blue and Friday is yellow or gold." Ichigo explained, "now hurry up and get dressed."

Rukia laughed, "yeeeah about that, I don't have any red shirts right now."

Ichigo snickered, " your lucky, I brought one of my red polo shirts for you." Ichigo dug out the shirt, "here try it on."

Rukia took the shirt into the kitchen and she swapped shirts there, she came back wearing his red polo. Ichigo smiled, "yeah it's a little big but it will work, here."

Ichigo reached over and flipped the collar up around her neck, Ichigo smiled, "there you look great."

Rukia smiled and said, "thank you Ichigo. Now lets get to school, we will be late."

Ichigo and Rukia walked out to his car. Ichigo leaned in the window and said, "hey Karin, can you let Rukia sit in front."

Karin obliged and sat in the back with Yuzu while Rukia sat in front. They pulled out of the drive way and drove over to the middle school to drop the girls off, after dropping them off Rukia looked at Ichigo as they left the parking lot, "you know, I never told anyone this, but I really miss you guys after all this time, I'm sorry I didn't come any sooner, I wish I could have ya know, if I knew that you were in the condition you were in I-"

"Rukia don't worry about it, from what I can tell you weren't much better off than I was. And don't say you weren't, I can see it, I can feel it radiating from you." Ichigo blurted.

Rukia looked at him with soft eyes as he continued. "you're here now and that's what matters most. To be quite frank, I meant what I said at the park."

Rukia smiled a soft smile, but changed into a serious mood, she looked out the window and saw a hollow charging after them sitting at a stop sign, "uh Ichigo."

Ichigo looked at her, "what is it?"

"there is a hollow chasing us, DRIVE STRAIGHT NOW!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo, smirked, "don't have to tell me twice."

Ichigo put the shifter into first and stomped the gas pedal, the large V8 motor roared loud and the rear wheels spun furiously producing smoke as the car accelerated down the road, the Hollow still chasing them roaring furiously as the car continued to roar through the streets, Ichigo shifted the car from first to second, then to third, by then they were going at least 80 mph.

Chapter 10: transfer student

Ichigo and Rukia pulled into the school lot, parked the car and noticed the Hollow didn't give up and is now coming into the parking lot. "uh Rukia, it followed us here, can you kill it."

Rukia nodded "yeh, but how do you know its here."

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Oh I don't know, maybe it has something to do with the huge footprints it's putting into the grass!"

Rukia slipped out of her gigai and got out of the car drawing her sword, but before she could attempt to swing her zanpankuto at it, a blue arrow pierced it and it dissolved before them. Both Ichigo and Rukia looked over to see Uryu wielding his bow. Ichigo yelled, "URYU! About fuckin time man."

Uryu pushed up his glasses, "glad to see you too Ichigo, no need to get testy now."

Ichigo laughed, "yeah but hey you would be the same if a monster was aiming to smash up an expensive car."

"I guess so." Uryu added and then looked at Rukia. "R-Rukia! Is that you, wow its been quite some time now."

Rukia slipped back into her gigai and exited the car "Yes it has been a while Uryu, glad to see your alright."

Uryu, Ichigo and Rukia walked to class talking about what has been going on lately. Ichigo looked over his shoulder hearing, '!" Keigo yelled. Ichigo dodged as Keigo tried to tackle him, "oh hey Keigo how was your relatives place?"

Keigo got back up and dusted himself off, "ah it was alright, not much to do there, since its October, but the beach view is nice."

Ichigo nodded and looked at Rukia, then Keigo shifted his eyes to Rukia, "Oh wow! Rukia where have you been all this time! Ben busy with all your soul reaper stuff?"

Rukia cocked an eyebrow, "Ichigo he knows-"

Ichigo interrupted, "Keigo was there when I fought and defeated Aizen, I told him everything from soul society and what not."

Rukia nodded and Keigo spoke again, "glad to see you again now don't we have class?"  
>Ichigo and the group walked into the room and noticed a group of girls standing in a circle. Ichigo noticed Tatsuke and Orihime towards the center of the circle and listened to the girls conversation while he walked over. "OH MY GOD! Did you see the California transfer student, he is HOT! Id do anything to date him. Tatsuke have you seen him." One girl gossiped. Tatsuke shrugged and said, "nope, didn't see him, and to be quite clear im not big into that kind of stuff so leave me out of this."<p>

The girl looked at Orihime, "how about you Orihime have you seen him?"

Orihime looked up from her notebook and said, "oh! Um no I haven't, I hope he is a nice guy though."

Tatsuke then got up, "well Orihime lets get out of here and find Ichigo."

Orihime got up with Tatsuke and left the circle, and found Ichigo with Uryu and Rukia, Orihime gasped and smiled while she yelled, "Rukia!"

The whole group looked over as Orihime ran to Rukia and hugged her, "oh my I missed you so much its unbelievable. How have you been!"

Rukia smiled and replied, "ive been good Orihime, long time no see!"

Chad walked in and noticed Rukia as well. "Rukia, welcome back!"

The whole Group was there, laughing as they talked about the things they used to. The bell rang for class and everyone took their seats. The teacher stood at the front of the Podium as the class door opened and a taller guy, athletic build, with Blue slicked and spiked hair, and blue eyes stepped through the door, he wore slightly torn blue jeans, a red button up shirt and a gold chain with a number 6 pendant. Ichigo was still turned around talking to Rukia and Orihime and didn't notice when the teacher spoke. "Class, we have a new student today, he transferred here from California."

Ichigo looked at Orihime, and noticed something strange, she looked like she was shaking with fear, he could tell something wasn't right when she looked at the new guy, Ichigo looked at the front of the class and looked at the new class mate, Ichigo's eyes widened as the teacher continued on, "sir would you like to introduce yourself?

The man smiled, looking towards Ichigo and Orihime, and said, "sure, id love to, my name is Jack…. Jack Jaeger. Glad to be here"

The teacher continued, "We're glad to have you Mr. Jaeger, now if you please find yourself a seat so we may get started."

Jack looked over and smirked when he saw an open spot to the right of Orihime and began to walk over to the spot, Orihime became so nervous she shook badly. Ichigo's heart pounded in his chest thinking, _That face! That possibly cannot be who I think it is, theres no way in hell he is here right now! _Rukia glared at the new student, for she also knew what secret this man hid, she knew all too well, _That's impossible, I thought we defeated them all!_ Jack took his seat next to Orihime and leaned over to her, "hey there, my name is Jack, glad to meet you, whats your name?"

Orihime couldn't stop staring into his eyes, shaking, she finally spoke nervously, "M-My-My name is Orihime Inoue…."

Jack smirked almost sadistically, "Orihime, a nice name, say whats the matter?" Jack chuckled, "its almost as if you've seen a ghost or something."


	6. Chapter 6: A very unlikely new ally

Orihime was speechless, she couldn't move, paralyzed with fear. Jack leaned back on his chair, a small slightly sadistic grin on his face. Ichigo from time to time would glance over his shoulder to look back at Jack, he did notice how ever and looked Ichigo in the eyes, and cocked his eyebrows for a split second, unnerving Ichigo as he faced forward paying attention to the lessons.

Rukia whispered over to Ichigo, "Ichigo, cut it out alright, don't let him get to you, he would dare try anything here."

Ichigo could only look at Rukia and nod to her, _She's right, I need to relax, try and stay focused on class, but I cant help but think Orihime must be having a living nightmare back there, what do I do?_

Orihime looked forward trying to focus on class, but her internal conflicts and painful memories continued to surface. _Cmon Orihime you aren't afraid, you cant be, not now._

The more she tried to shove it away, the more it got to her, it got to the point where it caused her to break down, "excuse me, teacher. May I be excused to the bathroom?"

The teacher turned around, "oh well of course you can miss Inoue, Mr. Jaeger would you mind escorting miss Inoue to the bathroom?"

Jack shrugged and sighed, "why not."

Orihime felt worried, then Ichigo stood up, "umm ma'am I would like to accompany them as well."

The teacher sighed, "Of course Ichigo, feel free to."

All three got up and left the class, Orihime stopped right outside the door as Ichigo and Jack followed. Ichigo leaned to her and whispered, "don't worry Orihime, nothing is gonna happen."

Just then Orihime ran off crying, Ichigo was in a state of shock, "Orihime wait!"

Ichigo looked at Jack and he just shrugged, Ichigo ran off to catch her, but she ran into the girl's bathroom and Ichigo stopped at the door yelling, "Orihime, cant we talk for a minute? Cmon, please Orihime," Ichigo backed off and sighed he looked over his shoulder looking at Jack walking towards him.

"by the way your Ichigo Kurosaki right." Jack asked.

Ichigo felt angered, "You!"

Jack cocked an eyebrow, "what about me?"

Ichigo snapped, "Why did you come here? Tell me dammit!"

Jack became a bit more serious, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about."

Ichigo became annoyed, "don't play dumb with me, what business would an Espada show up in Karakura town for…. Grimmjow!"

Jack stopped walking and laughed manically, "Tshshshsshhahahahaahah, you can see right through me cant you Ichigo Kurosaki, props to you."

Ichigo glared with anger, "you still haven't answered my question Grimmjow, why is an arrancar here! Tell me or I swear ill kick your fucking ass"

Grimmjow became pissed, "you better watch yourself, strawberry bitch, im not an arrancar anymore."

Ichigo retorted, "yeah and flying pigs pop out of my butt. Prove it."

Grimmjow sighed, he lifted his shirt and exposed his stomach and spun around, "see, I know you remember I used to have a hole in my stomach, also I don't have that jaw bone on my face. Isn't that enough?"

Ichigo absorbed it all in, _holy shit he isn't lying, how the hell did this happen. _"You still didn't answer my question, why are you here Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow looked away, "Im not here for you if that's what you're asking, I heard all about what happened between you and Aizen."

Ichigo looked puzzled as Grimmjow continued, " by the way, Urahara sends his regards."

Ichigo snapped to attention, "what the hell happened to Urahara? What did you do bastard!"

Ichigo threw a punch at Grimmjow, but Grimmjow turned around and caught it, "my my, someone is a little anxious now huh." Grimmjow smirked. "Kurosaki, you caught me in a good mood, I'll let you in on a little secret of mine, it was in fact Kisuke Urahara that sent me here in the first place."

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock from what he heard, "Urahara sent you! What the hell? That's Bull."

Grimmjow let Ichigo's fist go, " yeah he sent me to watch over the girl. Which I find complete bull shit, but if it means keeping me out of shinigami hands so be it!"

What Ichigo heard must have finally hit home or something because he couldn't move, "why?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow looked Ichigo in the eye, "That, is for a future discussion."

The tension rose between the two as they looked serious, but then they heard a door open as Orihime stepped out of the bathroom and looked at the two starring each other down, "uh, Ichigo whats going on?" Orihime asked.

Grimmjow smiled, "Well now Ichigo, it was a pleasure to meet you. Now lets get back to class shall we?"

Grimmjow proceeded back to the class and Ichigo looked at him absolutely puzzled as Orihime asked, "what did he say to you?"

Ichigo couldn't gaze away from him as a few girls stopped to say hi and he acted so friendly to them laughing and having a good time as he walked back to class. "Nothing Orihime, hey lets get back to class," Ichigo smiled at Orihime and Orihime smiled back as they walked back to class together.

Class ended for lunch and Ichigo, Chad, Orihime Uryu and Rukia left class and headed outside, Rukia stopped and said, "hey guys ill catch up later, I have to go ask something from our teacher that I forgot."

Rukia rushed back inside and began searching, "ok where are you."

Grimmjow was being surrounded by all of the girls from class, minus Tatsuke and Orihime of course. He grinned a fake grin, a grin that said, I don't want to be here right now, as the girls kept asking him questions.

"What is California like, I hear they have nice beaches." one said.

"How often do you work out, you look strong." another said.

"What do you use to spike your hair." the third girl said

"Will you take me out on a date?" a tall girl said.

Grimmjow couldn't stand it, _Tch they are like locusts, they are so damn annoying!_

He wedged his way through the group of girls and ran off some hallway to get away from them, a voice caused him to stop.

"Hey, we need to talk." Rukia stepped forward from the shadows.

"Oh hey there I have class with you don't I?" Grimmjow replied trying to conceal his real attitude. "Your Rukia aren't you?"

Rukia sighed, "Cut the class act Grimmjow, I know its you."

Grimmjow sneered, "good! I was starting to get a sour taste in my mouth from pulling that on every single person I talk to."

He looked at Rukia and something clicked into his head, "Say, your that shinigami that is always with Ichigo Kurosaki."

Memories flashed from when the Espada war was going on, when Grimmjow punched a hole in Rukia's stomach, and when he broke free from her icy prison and tried to kill her with a cero at point blank, only to be stopped by shinji.

"Yeah I remember you now, heh I'd imagine your looking for a little pay back huh? If so bring it on." Grimmjow snickered.

He struggled at first but finally slipped out of his gigai and into his soul form, he stood wearing similar attire from when he was in hueco mundo, but instead his coat and pants were black, the coat had the sleves torn off and the shoulders are slightly ragged, and the inside of his coat was electric blue with a light blue sash around his waist.

Rukia looked at him standing before her, _how odd, he doesn't have a hollow hole, and the jaw piece on his face is gone, what happened to him? Its like he was turned into…. a soul reaper?_

"Grimmjow." Rukia spoke. Grimmjow stood and looked at Rukia, Rukia continued, "I'm very curious as to how you are missing your defining hollow traits."

Grimmjow laughed, "Is that so? Ichigo was asking me about it earlier as well."

Rukia nodded, "Well, I'd like to invite you over to my house after school today around 5:30. We can discuss it there."

Grimmjow replied, "and if I refuse to show up?"

Rukia snickered. "Well I can just inform my captain that we have a living breathing Espada in Karakura town."

Grimmjow backed up, _she wouldn't dare, damn her, what a Bitch. _"Fine then, 5:30 it is."

Rukia began to walk towards the door leading outside, "good."

Grimmjow slipped back into the gigai and walked back towards the inner part of the school, carefully avoiding all of the girls. Rukia went out side and joined Ichigo and the others outside for lunch, she saw Ichigo and the others smiling and laughing about stuff they talked about, jokes they told. Rukia rejoined the group and sat next to Ichigo, Ichigo looked over and said, "oh hey Rukia, how did It go with the teacher."

Rukia thought to herself, _yeah he was a teacher. _"It went rather swell actually, just a few questions on home work. Hey listen guys, I'm gonna have a little get together at my place tonight after school, your all invited if you want to come."

Orihime jumped in excitement, " Yay, we get to see rukia's new house!"

Uryu pushed up his glasses and smiled, "you have a new house Rukia, that must be nice, beats living in Ichigo's closet huh."

Rukia thought for a moment, _sometimes it really doesn't beat Ichigo's closet. _

Yasutora looked at her and asked, "Where is your house anyway?"

"its that dark green house on the corner of the street that Ichigo lives on." Rukia replied.

Orihime became even more excited, "ooooohhhhhh goodie! I cant wait I cant wait!"

Class ended and everyone left for home, Rukia and Ichigo got into his car and left the parking lot for the middle school to pick up Karin and Yuzu. "Rukia, id imagine you have the same odd feeling in your head when Grimmjow showed up." Ichigo said.

Rukia nodded, "Yeah, I can't imagine why he's here, revenge, or is it something else."

Ichigo blurted out, "he told me he was here to watch over Orihime, he wouldn't say for what reason, but he mentioned Urahara sent him."

Rukia coughed a little, "Urahara would never!"

Ichigo looked forward while he drove, "that's what I thought, but we don't know for sure, and this is a little scary to me."

_Back at the Urahara shop, Ururu and Jinto were sweeping outside with Urahara watching them when Grimmjow showed up._

Urahara turned and faced Grimmjow who had a scowl on his face. "Ah Mr. Jaegerjaquez. How was your first day at a human school?"

Grimmjow continued to walk in his direction, "IT WAS COMPLETE BULL SHIT!" he said in an annoyed tone. "None of the females could leave me alone. On top of that it was hellishly boring. How does Ichigo and that other soul reaper even survive in that place every waking day!"

Urahara laughed, "Well sounds like you had a blast."

Grimmjow scowled even harder, "tch grrrrr, shut up old man."

Grimmjow walked inside and was then stopped by Urahara, "what is it now?"

Urahara became serious, "Shouldn't you be watching over Orihime like I asked you to?"

Grimmjow looked back at him, "Yeah I know, but Im supposed to meet at that shinigami's house at 5:30. If im right she might be there. She should be fine for a couple hours."

Urahara grinned, "Well let us hope your right, we cant let her fall into Ollivante's hands."

Grimmjow became enraged by hearing that name, "Ollivante, I cant wait to kill that bitch, she is gonna die for what she did to me."

Urahara patted him on the shoulder, "all in due time Mr. Jaegerjaquez. Now I think you are due for some time in the training grounds, ill boot up the materializer. And then you can head over to Kuchiki's place for 5:30."

"Sounds good to me, crank the difficulty up this time, last time was too damn easy." Grimmjow snickered.

"These tests aren't meant to beat you down physically you know, they are meant to help you become closer to the spirit of your Zanpankuto, and as I can tell, you will achieve the shikai of Pantera very soon." Urahara smiled.

Grimmjow left his gigai and climbed down into Urahara's training grounds and unsheathed Pantera. "lets get it started then!"

Karin and Yuzu just got out of school and rushed over to Ichigo and Rukia who were talking about various things. They all got in and they were about to leave the parking lot when out of no where a bull like hollow appeared in the parking lot. Rukia gasped, "Everyone get out!"

Everyone vacated Ichigo's car and watched as the hollow stepped within 2 feet of the car, Ichigo saw the footprints and said, "if that thing touches my car!"

Karin dug into her bag and found her special soccer ball and took it out of its bag.

Rukia slipped out of her gigai and released her zanpankuto, " Dance! Sode no Shirayuki!"

Karin dropped her soccer ball onto the ground and when she put her foot on it, it became engulfed in blue fire.

Yuzu sat with Ichigo, watching the two begin combat with the hollow. The hollow reared its horned head and roared at the two girls causing the ground to shake, the hollow was stronger that the previous ones from late but the two stood poised and ready.

Rukia then looked at Karin, "Karin lets finish this quickly." Rukia said, she then pierced her sword into the ground in numerous places and said, "Tsugi no mai, Hakuren!"

From where Rukia stabbed the ground, Ice flowed towards the hollow and began creeping up its 4 legs, the hollow roared and tried to break free, but within seconds it was fully encased in ice. Karin dribbled the ball closer for a cleaner shot as she remembered what Urahara told her.

_Remember Karin, the best way to take out a hollow with this is to go straight for the headshot._

Karin brought her foot back and kicked the spirit ball with so much force it whistled through the air, blue fire blazing with it as it made contact with the hollows frozen forehead and shattered the hollow into many small fragments, that ended up disappearing in black ash.

Karin retrieved her spirit ball and Rukia slipped back into her gigai. Ichigo's heart raced as he thought what just happened. _I-I saw it. I couldn't see it entirely, but its as if I looked at an outline of that beast._

Ichigo Rukia Karin and Yuzu drove home and Ichigo told Karin to tell dad "I'm gonna be over at Rukia's ok I don't know when ill be home."

Ichigo backed out of the drive way and drove over to Rukia's house and parked the car in her drive way. Ichigo smiled a bit as they walked in the front door, the living room had white walls, wood grain floors, with black leather furniture and a flat screen TV on the wall, adorned with tall black lamps standing next to each side and a beautiful wood fire place. W

asn't soon after that Orihime and Uryu showed up. Then Chad, showed up.

"Well now since everyone is here, let me grab some snacks to eat while we discuss these matters that arose at school." Rukia said while getting up. She walked in to the kitchen, grabbed a bowl out of her newly filled cupboards and filled the bowl with mini rice balls and chips and came back to the living room, while noticing the clock.

Rukia thought. _its 5:40 where could he be now._

Just before she sat down in the living room the door bell rang, Rukia walked over and sighed while opening it to let Grimmjow in the door, when Rukia returned and sat, Ichigo asked, "Who was at the door Rukia?"

He turned around and saw Grimmjow standing behind him, "what the hell is Grimmjow doing here?"

Rukia sat with a cup of tea in her hands, "Relax Ichigo, I invited him here."

Ichigo flailed his arms, "are you nuts!"

Rukia glared at Ichigo, "calm down. I invited him here because we talked during school, and he agreed to let us in on why he is here."

Grimmjow smirked, before he sat down he proceeded to drop an elbow on to Ichigo's head.

Ichigo put his hands on his head in pain and screamed, "why the hell did you do that for, you bastard! Have you gone mental!"

Grimmjow smiled, "THAT! Was for trying to sucker punch me this morning in the hallway, you ass."

He sat down while Ichigo was rubbing where Grimmjow hit him, being in a semi pissy attitude.

Uryu spoke up, "so… Grimmjow, what do you have to tell us?"

Grimmjow looked down, "well first off, as I told Ichigo and Rukia here this morning, im not here for a revenge mission, I'm here on a favor I owe that Urahara guy."

Rukia's eyes widened, _Ichigo wasn't kidding!_

Grimmjow continued on " For helping me train so that I can utilize the powers I have left, and for keeping me away from the soul society prisons, he asked me to keep an eye on Orihime."

Everyone's eyes widened in shock, Orihime's jaw dropped slightly.

Ichigo was astounded, "Why would you go through the trouble, Grimmjow. What would make you take that upon yourself."

Grimmjow's face became serious. " Because she is the key to a witch doctors plan to resurrect a dangerous arrancar, an ex espada I killed many years ago … Nightmare Ollivante."


	7. Chapter 7: ghosts of the Espada

Chapter 7: Ghosts of the Espada

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said surprised.

Grimmjow slumped forward panting heavily as his resurreccion form dissipated and he returned to his normal self. He stood up straight and said "this isn't over yet Kurosaki.."

Helunged with all his might to attack Ichigo, but Ichigo caught his sword and said to him, "let it go Grimmjow."

Grimmjow's eyes widened as he continued, "ill fight you when ever you want, but let it go Grimmjow."

Grimmjow snarled, "let it go, NEVER!"

Out of no where, a large black blade came from the side and struck Grimmjow in the neck incapacitating him. Grimmjow could only look on through his half closed eyes as Ichigo and Nnortia began to fight. Then he closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

Hours after the battle, Grimmjow finally came around, shaking his head clearing up some cobwebs that he still had from being unconscious.

He got up from the ground, his body completely sore from the titanic fight he waged with Ichigo, He scanned the surroundings, and took a step forward, but pain gripped him from moving any further,

Grimmjow winced as he put his right hand on his wound, and carried his zanpankuto in his left hand, "This is… what defeat feels like." Grimmjow said in pain.

He began to walk away from where he laid unconscious scanning the surroundings as he went along, gripping the wound on his neck, and loosely carrying his sword, " This is all a lie." Grimmjow said, "it has to be, I must be dreaming, there was no way this happened."

Grimmjow marched on through the white, lifeless sands of Hueco Mundo, now miles away from Las Noches, he passed hollow caves, watched as they all ran in fear of Grimmjow. He snickered a little as he continued on through towards the menos forest.

As Grimmjow solemnly entered the forest searching for anyone that could tend his wounds, the pain went away, but the mental scars of his loss remained and tortured his insides. He still marched on and into the forest he went.

The deeper he went the more he heard the shrill screams and howls of low class hollows. He continued deeper, and watched as Hollows killed each other, and devouring their remains. Grimmjow sneered in disgust, "tch malevolent beasts."

He heard a voice, "Don't think so lowly of them Grimmjow, we were once like them, mindless monsters hell bent to feed our desire to kill and devour."

Grimmjow stopped and looked around until he looked in front of him and saw a cloud of ash form into a person right before his eyes, when the person fully became an entity, Grimmjow's eyes widened, "Ulquiorra Cipher!"

Ulquiorra sighed, "not entirely Grimmjow, im nothing more than a memory now, a ghost of my being."

Grimmjow snickered, "so then, that means you died in battle."

Ulquiorra nodded, "Yes, but before I did, I gained something once lost to me, a piece of knowledge that drove our very will. I learned what a "Heart" truly was. Through the human girl, I regained the heart I lost, but now I'm no more, heed this Grimmjow, do not dwell on your defeat, if you do, you will never achieve what we Espada sought out for so long. You are the last Espada, carry that on your shoulder where ever you go."

The Spirit of Ulquiorra dissipated into black ash and was whisked away and Grimmjow simply blinked. Grimmjow finally snapped back into reality and looked around as hundreds of hollows surrounded him.

Hell bent on trying to consume him in his weakened state, he watched as they drew closer, hollows upon hollows. Grimmjow slowly raised his zanpankuto, "You all want a piece of me, come and get it, ill fight you all to the death!"

The hollows charged at Grimmjow, standing his ground so calmly, He swung his sword once and took out 3 hollows in one swipe, he turned around with a wicked grin on his face as he plunged his sword into another hollow, each one screeching as they dissipated into nothing. "Is this all you weaklings got, I'm battered and beaten and you cant even touch me." Grimmjow roared.

Soon after large Menos grandes appeared and charged Grimmjow, he tried with all his might and slew five of them, but they were coming more rapidly, and overwhelmed him.

Grimmjow panted from fatigue and waited for the enevitable, three Menos charged their cero's and fired at Grimmjow, Grimmjow was completely blind sighted and took the blasts head on and was thrown into one of the twisted black trees, when he hit the tree, he coughed up a large amount of blood and sunk down knowing this was the end.

It was then a bright white flash of light came, the menos shrieked in Pain as they all dissipated in to black ash from the light, Grimmjow held his arm infront of his eyes to protecting his eyes from the intense light.

Before long the light disappeared and Grimmjow looked around in confusion.

An old woman stood before him, "oh my, what do we have here, you're a brave fellow for challenging the hordes of hollows and menos. But even arrancar have their limits, and you charged in barely holding on to your strength." The old woman said.

Grimmjow looked down and sneered, "tch, what ever."

The Old woman smiled, "Come now lets get you fixed up shall we?"

Grimmjow slowly got up and followed the old woman back to her carved out home in the side of the cliffs edging the forest. Inside was a cluster of oddities. Grimmjow sat down on the table while the old lady came back with rags. Grimmjow stared at her and said, "you, you're a witch doctor, ive heard rumors of witch doctors,"

The old lady smiled and replied "oh? Im surprised you ever heard of us to begin with, now take off your coat so I can apply these bandages."

Grimmjow removed his blood stained jacket and the old witch doctor began to apply bandages on his wounds when she noticed the number 6 tattoo on his lower back. She became heavy in thought and then asked, "my child, what is your name by chance."

Grimmjow retorted, "why does it matter to you?"

"oh come now is that any way to treat one who saved your life." The witch doctor replied.

Grimmjow sighed and said, "my name is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez."

The old lady thought, _I knew it!_ And proceeded to say, "well my name is Olivia."

Grimmjow sat and waited for her to finish up, when she did she turned and walked to a locked box on a table. "you know, an arrancar's hunger for more power can never be filled we are forever destined to feed that desire."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the witch doctor. "What are you rambling about?"

The witch doctor opened the box and turned around and faced Grimmjow, "I have a deal for you, what if I could end your desire for more power, end your suffering and grant you the ultimate power."

Grimmjow became interested, "go on."

The witch doctor pulled out two gauntlets and slipped them on, "with these I can tap your dormant power and you can exact your revenge on that human."

Grimmjows eyes glowed, _she isn't joking,_ he thought. Grimmjow nodded and she slipped the gauntlets on and moved behind him, "this will feel a little weird."

She plunged both gauntlets into his body, Grimmjow arched his back in pain, _what the fuck is she doing!_

She dug deeper into his body and turned her palms outward, with all her strength she spread her arms apart, seemingly ripping Grimmjow in half, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Grimmjow screamed in pain, his eyes fully open it was the most intense pain he has ever felt.

The witch doctor spread her arms fully apart, a intense glow radiated from Grimmjow as his body looked as if it was being split in half, and it was exactly that and thus, Separated Grimmjow into two entities both lying unconscious on the floor.

One was garbed in a black jacket, and black pants his zanpankuto strapped at his side, his face was missing the Jaw bone that adorned his right cheek, and the hollow hole in his stomach was non existent, the other, was garbed in white clothing with the jaw bone on both sides of his face, darker skin, and the hole now more prominent in his upper chest.

The witch doctor said, "There, it has been done."

Suddenly a black reiatsu enveloped the witch doctor as she began to change shape, into a younger, taller woman with a hollow like mask adorning half of her face.

She laughed manically, "he has been successfully split into two different entities, one containing his hollow powers, the other is his shinigami side but it will retain his conscious, the other body is just a shell, sorry ol Grimm, but if my master wants a prominent return, we need a fitting body that contains incredible power."

She picked up Grimmjow's unconscious new form and opened a garganta.

She smirked at his unconscious body. "lets put you where you now belong, in the Soul society."

The Arrancar woman stepped into the garganta with the shinigami half of Grimmjow,

The other side of the Garganta opened up in the east rukon district of the soul society. In a dark back alley, the woman flicked her ling black hair back, and dropped the unconscious Grimmjow in the alley. She grinned evily, "Now id imagine the captains have picked up on the trace of the garganta, sooner or later the shinigami will arrive to investigate. Good luck Grimm, I hope you survive atleast three of them."

She opened up another garganta and stepped into it, Grimmjow stirred in his state, showing signs of coming too. An hour later a young boy found him in the alley and called for help.

Grimmjow stirred painfully, and opened his eyes slightly, seeing an older man and a young boy standing over him. Grimmjow winced and shut his eyes again, then burst them open and blinked.

"huh, who are you?" Grimmjow asked.

"ahhh, papa, hes awake!" the young boy said.

A younger looking man turned around and looked at Grimmjow, trying to get up, "hey come now, your wounded, don't try to force yourself." The man said.

Grimmjow sat up and noticed his now black attire. "Huh that's weird, what did you all do with my other clothes?"

The boy replied, "we found you wearing this, tell me something, are you really a soul reaper, Oh that would be so cool!"

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, "Me a soul reaper, that's a laugh, cant you see the jawbone on my-"

Grimmjow touched the right side of his face where the jawbone once was, and found it to not exist anymore, his eyes widened,

" Come now Toro, were not sure if he is a soul reaper or not, ive never seen one dressed like him before." The man said, the young boy named Toro rushed to his dad's side, "awww cmon papa, look at him, the black clothes, the sword, hes gotta be a soul reaper, I know it!"

Grimmjow was in a state of confusion as he felt the side of his face, he then got up out of the bed and rushed to a mirror and looked at himself, "the hollow remnants, the hole, they are… gone. But how, is that kid right ive been reduced to just a soul reaper, bull what am I saying that's not possible."

Grimmjow turned around and heard the mans voice speaking to someone, " I'm sorry I have no clue on what you are talking about."

He heard another voice say, "we were ordered by the 13 court guard squads to come search for an intruder in the East Rukon District, sir, if you will allow us may we search your house hold, it will take no longer than a couple minutes."

The man sighed, "Fine go ahead."

The two soul reapers searched the house for the intruder, Grimmjow sat in the back room thinking, _they must be looking for me, well if they think ill go quietly then they don't know who they are messing with._

The taller soul reaper walked into the back room and found Grimmjow sitting on the bed, he asked, "Who are you? You dress like a soul reaper, yet I have never seen you before,"

Grimmjow stood up, "well now who said anything about me being a Shinigami now."

The soul reaper stood, "You! You must be the intruder."

The others in the front of the house heard banging noises as they turned around to see the tall Soul reaper thrown completely out of the house, Grimmjow following suit behind him, he yelled, "That's what you get for touching me dumb ass!"

Three more soul reapers arrived to see one soul reaper lying face first in the ground, slowly getting up, the other has his sword drawn, and noticed Grimmjow standing at the top of the stairs. The smaller, tougher looking soul reaper, yelled at Grimmjow, "you must be the intruder, and for your actions your going to come with us to the Sereitei, even if its in pieces."

Grimmjow laughed manically, "you really think Im gonna go with you, you obviously don't know who I am, allow me to introduce myself,"

Grimmjow raised his hand and pointed his index and middle fingers at the other soul reapers and said, " I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, the 6th espada!"

Grimmjow tried to charge a Cero and fire it at his opponents, but nothing happened, he looked in shock, _what the hell, I cant use a Cero anymore, whats going on here!_

"So, Grimm what ever your name is, are you going to leave with us quietly or are you going to make it hard on yourself." The small soul reaper said.

Grimmjow thought to himself_ my hollow powers are gone, damn, what that kid said earlier, is that true. _Grimmjow drew his Zanpankuto, Pantera, and pointed it at the soul reaper who challenged him. "Well what do you think!" Grimmjow stated.

The two lunged at each other, and their swords clashed with a thunderous tang.

One other soul reaper charged from the rear and Grimmjow attempted to dodge, but the sword put a small cut into Grimmjow's right shoulder, Grimmjow became aggravated knowing he wasn't quick enough on that one, he ripped the sleeve off of his right arm and continued to fight.

He swung furiously at his opponents, who could barely manage against Grimmjow. The sound of their swords clashing rang through out the street. One soul reaper tried to catch him from behind but Grimmjow turned around and threw an elbow in his face knocking him flat out cold whilst blocking another Shinigami's attacks with Pantera.

He drew back and swung his sword at another soul reaper, who tried to block his attack but Grimmjow's attack broke his Zanpankuto in half, as Grimmjow proceeded to throw a knee into his gut and dropping him with an elbow to the back of the head.

Grimmjow turned and faced his remaining opponents, who were stunned by what has occurred, Grimmjow was outnumbered, but he dropped them like flies, one charged and he blocked the soul reapers swing and punched him in the face, the other Charged at him, and Grimmjow counter charged and clashed blades with him, they stared each other down until.

"THAT IS ENOUGH!" a female voice said.

Both of them looked at the source of the voice, a shorter woman with dark hair, with two long braids, wearing a white coat and black robes.

The soul reaper ceased fighting and bowed, "oh Captain Soi Fon, we were taking this intruder in."

" Well, I'm here to order you to cease and desist, leave this to me, he's far more dangerous than you think. Get back to your squad soul reaper, NOW!" Soi Fon ordered.

The soul reaper panicked and said, "Yes captain, right away."

Grimmjow watched the soul reaper run away, Soi Fon approached Grimmjow and said, "You should be lucky I got here, even if you defeated those underlings, that would give more reason to send the lieutenants and captains."

Grimmjow looked at the short female captain and said, "So you are that captain Soi Fon I hear so much about."

Soi Fon looked at him, "and you're the Espada I heard much about from the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow wasn't it?"

"So you know who I am and I know who you are. What do you want from me, captain?" Grimmjow asked.

Soi Fon turned around, and said, "I need you to come with me, lady Yoruichi requests to see you in person, in the real world."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow, "and if I refuse?"

Soi Fon turned and faced Grimmjow. "If you refuse I will kill you on the spot. And don't try that tough guy act with me, your spiritual pressure is greatly weak, even a Lieutenant can defeat you."

Grimmjow scowled at Soi Fon. _Bitch if I had my full powers I would make you eat those words. _"Fine ill go with you."

Soi Fon and Grimmjow left for the real world through the gates and arrived in the basement of Urahara's shop. As they went up into the shop, Grimmjow saw a violet haired woman and a blonde man wearing a strange had sitting and sipping tea, Yoruichi and Kisuke Urahara. Yoruichi looked up, "ah Soi Fon you are back."

Urahara looked at Grimmjow, "and you brought the ex Espada with you, good thank you," He stated.

Soi Fon bowed to them and left to go back to Soul society, Urahara looked at Grimmjow and said, "well now, looks like the reports were true after all, an Espada reduced to a Soul reaper, how shocking must that be to yourself."

Grimmjow scowled, "what do you want from me,"

Urahara removed his hat and stood up, "I have a good deal for you Espada, I need you to watch over someone for me."

Grimmjow laughed, "HAH! That's a laugh, cant you get a soul reaper to do that."

Yoruichi sighed, "we could but every soul reaper is under orders from soul society, besides we need someone out side the box, someone who has faced our threat before."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow as Urahara explained, "we believe that the woman you encountered in Hueco Mundo was a Fraccion of a deceased arrancar, named Nightmare."

Grimmjow's eyes widended as he said, "Nightmare, you mean Nightmare Von Ollivante?"

Both Urahara and Yoruichi nodded, Urahara continued. "we believe she is involved in a plot to resurrect Nightmare. I heard rumors that said you were the one who killed him, but in order for her plan to succeed, she needs a certain girl with healing powers, I think you know who I mean."

Grimmjow thought back and images of thwe girl flashed in his head, "the girl who is always with Kurosaki."

"Bingo! I need you to keep an eye on her to make sure nothing happens to her, or her Hair pins." Urahara added.

Grimmjow snickered, "Whats in it for me?"

Yoruichi looked at Urahara, "We will keep you out of the eyes of the Soul society, plus I will train you to become a stronger Shinigami, your power has greatly weakened, and in order for that power to come back, there only one solution for you." Urahara said.

Grimmjow became even more interested. "what way is there?"

Yoruichi stood up and smirked, "you are going to achieve…. Bankai."


	8. Chapter 8: sleepovers

Grimmjow sighed, "I don't know exactly how I got this way, like I said, my wounds were treated by that witch doctor, I was in incredible pain, then the next thing I knew I was in Soul Society. That captain, Soi Fon brought me to Urahara, and he's going to teach me how to use Bankai. In return I have to watch over Orihime here."

Ichigo scratched his head, "So, you absolutely have no clue on how that happened."

Grimmjow shook his head and then Uryu asked, "you mentioned that she pulled a pair of gloves out of a locked box, what did they look like?"

Grimmjow thought for a moment, "well I remember that they were grey, with black lines running the entire length of the gloves, the tips of the fingers were pointed to. When she hit me in the back with them, I felt as if they were cutting me in half"

Rukia gasped, "she used the Sourusupuritta gloves on you! That explains everything."

Everyone but Grimmjow asked, "What is that?"

Rukia explained, "the Sourusupuritta gloves, (soul splitters) are a rare Soul Society artifact, they were stolen from the Sereitei long ago, these gloves have the power to split a soul in half, creating two entities just from one soul, hence why they are called soul splitters, the user of the Sourusupuritta has complete control on what parts of the soul go where, it was obvious that the witch left your current body all of your Soul Reaper powers, along with your consciousness, the other entity how ever, will likely house all of your hollow powers and that's it."

Ichigo caught on immediately, "so your saying that his hollow side is with that witch doctor in Hueco Mundo!"

Rukia nodded and Grimmjow sighed, "this isn't a good situation were in, who ever has my hollow body can use its power to its full desire, but with Orihime also in that plan, my only guess is that the witch wants to resurrect something or someone, and."

Grimmjow's eyes widened, "SON OF A BITCH!"

Everyone became in shock, Ichigo asked, "what, what is it!"

Grimmjow had a shiver run up his spine, "she is going to use her power to resurrect Nightmare and use my other body as a host! Damn it how did I not think of that!"

Ichigo became curious, "you've mentioned that name before, who is this Nightmare guy you get so worked up about?"

Grimmjow looked down, " Nightmare Von Ollivante was an Arrancar, and he used to be the 6th Espada, that is until I killed him."

" He was the Espada of fear, for his true power was to drag out his opponents worst fears, and make them reality, worst of all that made him stronger in battle. But he couldn't bring fear out of someone that didn't have fear." Grimmjow added.

A memory flashed into his head.

"_Grimmjow! What is the meaning of this?" a figure said._

_Grimmjow laughed, "You know, I never liked you giving me orders, so that's why im removing the authority figure from the picture."_

_A scream was heard as Grimmjow plunged the blade through the figure's chest._

Uryu pushed his glasses up, "this really is quite a predicament, so is it possible for them to kidnap Orihime and what would the do with her if they got her."

Grimmjow looked at the Quincy, "they don't need her exactly."

Ichigo became confused, "what the hell does that mean."

Grimmjow scowled at Ichigo, "they don't need her necessarily, they need her hair pins."

Orihime softly spoke, "m-my hair.. pins?"

Grimmjow nodded, " the witch doctor's true name is Olivia, a Fraccion of Nightmare, she can draw out the powers of any weapon by force,"

Uryu spoke up, " And since the center of Orihime's power comes from her hair pins."

Grimmjow looked at Uryu, "bingo, she wants the hair pins."

Ichigo and Rukia looked at eachother, then Ichigo spoke up, "so we will have to have someone with Orihime all the time to prevent this from happening. I can't do that because well…"

Ichigo talked himself down right then and there, it blasted back to him like a tidal wave, and Rukia saw it too. Rukia then spoke up, "well Grimmjow, looks like you will be staying at Orihime's for a while."

Grimmjow and Orihime choked, "What!"

Orihime became slightly worried, _I know things aren't like they were in Hueco Mundo when I was held captive, but it's his face that keeps bringing me back to that horrific experience._

Ichigo looked at Rukia, "you sure that's a good idea midget?"

Rukia nodded, "it will be strange no doubt, but I have a gut feeling that they will get along just fine."

The evening drew to a close as Uryu and Sado left for home, Orihime was leaving and Grimmjow followed suit, but he was then stopped by Ichigo.

"What do you want now Kurosaki?" he asked.

Ichigo looked him in the face and said, "You know, I always thought it was sort of my duty to watch over my friends, and family, making sure they aren't hurt or killed. I wanna say thanks, even tough I can never forgive you for what you have done to us."

Grimmjow was speechless, looking back at Ichigo with an expressionless face, and said, "what ever."

Grimmjow never looked back as he followed Orihime home. Ichigo went back inside with Rukia and sat on a chair holding his forehead on his right hand. Rukia sat on the sofa next to him, "What's wrong Ichigo?"

Ichigo smiled a little bit, "just that shit is just getting weirder and weirder by the day."

Ichigo then got up and moved over to the sofa and thought for a moment, Rukia watched him carefully.

"You know I never did thank you for everything you've done for me Rukia." Ichigo said with a smile.

"Ichigo," Rukia spoke softly, " You have done more for me than I could ever imagine. Don't let me have to remind you that you risked your very life to rescue me from execution."

Ichigo looked at Rukia, " yeah, and in Hueco Mundo."

Rukia looked confused, "in Hueco Mundo how?"

Ichigo looked into her eyes, "when you were barely hanging on, I almost threw out the entire reason I was there to help you."

Rukia looked at him shocked, _He was willing to do that! _"What else have you not mentioned before?"

Ichigo leaned back, "mmmm nothing really."

Rukia found the question to ask, " were you actually ok with loosing your Soul Reaper powers?"

Ichigo looked into her eyes once more, "You really want the truth?"

Rukia gazed back into his eyes, she could see pain in them, it was as if he was channeling all of his emotions into his eyes so Rukia can see them plain as day, she saw his pain, his depression, his heartache. Ichigo stared deep into her eyes, and he saw her worry of him.

Ichigo looked away and said, "It was truly heart wrenching. Every minute every day, knowing I was powerless to help my friends, and protect my family, its as if."

"It's as if a part of your soul was completely gone." Rukia interrupted. "that's terrible, to be honest,"

Ichigo continued, " I could have defeated Aizen, without using the final Getsuga Tensho, but I wanted to defeat him before things got out of hand. Before he could figure a way to bring me down to his level."

Rukia moved over and sat right next to Ichigo and placed a hand on his lap, " At least you made the right choice, from what ive heard, when you gained that enormous power, it changed you, you weren't yourself, too mellow."

Ichigo nodded, "yeah, oh well, its not like im going to be powerless for ever, you have to take my dad into consideration."

Rukia sat back, "speaking of which, its late don't you think they are a little worried?"

Ichigo looked at the time on his phone, "damn it is late, hes probably boiling by now."

Rukia nodded, "why don't you just call him and tell him your staying here for the night?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "you serious?"

Rukia shrugged, "why not, Ive slept in your house for how long, im inviting you to rest up here for a change."

"eheh, um ill have to grab a few things from home quick, if you don't mind." Ichigo said.

" That's fine, its not like ill be gone in an instant now and not come back for another seventeen months." Rukia smirked.

Ichigo nodded and proceeded to leave, he looked back at Rukia sitting on the couch and smiled. "Hey you know what, I wonder how Grimmjow and Orihime are getting along?"

Rukia laughed a bit. _Oh that must be joyful!_

Grimmjow walked down the road with Orihime, she wouldn't look at him mainly looking away from him, Grimmjow looked at her noticing this and walked ahead of her and stopped.

Orihime looked up at him slightly frightened as he looked down at her. He put a hand on her shoulder and said, "Look, I know we have had a really rough past to begin with, lets try to put that stuff behind us. It wouldn't help if we both absolutely hate each other now wouldn't it. It isn't because your afraid is it?"

Orihime planted her foot, " I am not afraid, I wasn't afraid of Ulquiorra, I'm not afraid of you. I just can't forget the past."

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow as she began to run down the street, Grimmjow followed her.

Orihime ran into an alley way and she got half way through until a man came out of no where and grabbed her. Orihime screamed as the hooded man pinned her against the wall, she could see a devious smile writhed across his face. "Well now, what do we have here, a beautiful young girl running into the wrong places." The creepy man said.

Orihime struggled, "get your hands off of me you dirty low life!"

The man snickered evily, "well that isn't very nice of you to say, I don't feel dirty, but I sure as hell will make you feel dirty."

The man put a hand on her side and slowly brought it up just under her breast, Orihime squinted hard, _no, not there, don't touch me there!_

He was about to have his way until a hand grabbed his wrist and squeezed so hard it broke the mans wrist, the hooded man screamed in pain as he fell to the ground. "If you lay one more finger on her I'll tear your damn arm off you fuck!" Grimmjow said.

Orihime sunk to the ground watching Grimmjow walk up to the man and grab him by the collar and say, "DO you hear me!"

The man dug in his pocket and pulled out a switchblade and attempted to stab Grimmjow, he was no where fast enough. Grimmjow caught the blade and sneered at him, "are you kidding me, you try to stab me with this little thing, come on."

Grimmjow snapped the thin blade in half and kicked the man in the stomach hard enough to make him cough up blood. The man collected himself and ran away as fast as he could, Grimmjow snickered and then walked over to Orihime, still shaking from that experience.

"You alright?" Grimmjow asked.

Orihime looked up at him in tears, Grimmjow let out a hand for her to use to get back up. "y-yes im fine. Thank you." Orihime weakly said. Grimmjow looked over his shoulder, "sorry I couldn't get here soon enough, I wont let that happen again."

Those last few words struck a bell in Orihime, it reminded her of Ichigo, she thought _Only Ichigo would say that, but why him? _Grimmjow picked up Orihime in his arms proceeded out of the alley and towards Orihime's apartment, when they got there, Tatsuki was sitting next to her door, she looked up at both of them, seeing Grimmjow carrying Orihime, she stood up and demanded, "what happened to her! What happened to Orihime, Jack!"

Grimmjow stopped and looked at the girl, glaring at him. "oh your from class, your Tatsuki right." Grimmjow asked.

Tatsuke rolled up a sleeve and cracked her knuckles, "what happened to her you imbecile!"

Grimmjow sighed, "she ran off into some alley way and some low life tried to grope her, luckily I got there and nearly tore the mans arm off. Lets get her inside."

Grimmjow found her keys inside her pocket and she opened the door, Tatsuki found a light switch and clicked it on, Grimmjow sat Orihime down on her couch.

Orihime finally came too and looked at Tatsuki and Grimmjow sitting and chatting.

Tatsuki cocked an eyebrow at Grimmjow, "what do you mean, Jack isn't your real name?"

Grmmjow shook his head, "no im not human either."

Tatsuki's eyes widened. "What do you mean." She said.

Grimmjow looked up at her, "do you really want to know?"

Orihime, "Uh Grimmjow, sir, how did I get here."

Grimmjow looked at Orihime as Tatsuki replied, "so, your real name is Grimmjow huh, so what are you, another Soul reaper just like Ichigo."

Grimmjow got a little sick from that question, _just like Ichigo, why I oughta_.

He stood up and exited his gigai and stood before Tatsuki, "I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, former 6th espada."

Tatsuki wasn't shocked at all, Orihime blurted, "Grimmjow get back in your body please, before you start slashing everything I own."

Grimmjow sighed and returned to his gigai. Tatsuki got up and left and Orihime said, "ill be right back I need to go change. Grimmjow watched Orihime walk into another room. He felt down about the past between them, it was rough, but never the less, he felt he changed. Grimmjow got up and walked to the door and turned the nob.

"Orihime I just wanted to say I am uh." Grimmjow couldn't finish as he saw Orihime remove her shirt and was about to undo the clasp on the back of her Bra when she turned around and saw Grimmjow.

Grimmjow didn't know what happened next, all he could remember was Orihime's foot swinging around and Kicking him in the side of the face. Grimmjow was sent out in the hallway and into the wall, Orihime was mad. "What do you think is the big idea mister, you trying to spy on me changing!" she yelled.

Grimmjow was rubbing the side of his face, "uh sorry?"

Orihime walked to the door slammed it shut and locked it. Grimmjow got up and walked back into the living room, "that wasn't a good idea after all." He said as he sat on the couch and fell asleep.

Ichigo returned to Rukia's house, Rukia opened the door for him, he noticed she changed in a blue bathrobe while he left. "hey." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked up at him and said "hey."

Ichigo stepped inside and said, "Hey can I use your bathroom to change quick?"

Rukia nodded, "go right ahead."

Ichigo changed into a pair of white basketball shorts, and a black tank top that was a little tight to his body. When he walked out he noticed Rukia in her room, she was sitting in her bed checking her soul pager. He couldn't help but try to go in, so he knocked on the door.

"can I come in?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia looked up from her phone and replied, "oh, of course Ichigo."

Ichigo entered the room, sat on the side of her bed and faced her. " for some reason it just doesn't feel the same anymore, with out you sleeping in my closet ya know." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked at him, "well it is different, ive never had a bed this big before, sometimes I miss your closet. It made me feel at home."

Ichigo looked at her and smiled, "Yeah, those were the days, some times it just didn't feel right without you jumping out of the closet in the middle of the night when orders came to kill some hollow. No matter how much I did hate that."

Rukia giggled, " And even every time I kick your ass for making fun of my drawings."

Ichigo grinned widely, "well you know the do kinda suck."

Rukia smirked, " Don't push it Strawberry."

Ichigo laughed, "Sorry, still a nerve I haven't taken my foot off of. By the way midget whats that."

Ichigo pointed at a picture, he couldn't see it, but Rukia grabbed it and looked at it, "oh this, just an old memory from school."

Ichigo looked at the picture, "oh I remember this."

In the picture stood Uryu Ichigo Rukia Orihime and Sado, standing in that order left to right, on the beach during the summer when the Soul reaper womens association came for RnR. Smiles spread across all of their faces, enjoying their time.

Ichigo sighed and put the picture back, "that was a good time. Even with your brother and Renji there." Ichigo said.

Rukia smiled, "yeah, it was."

Something poped into Ichigo's head, "hey Rukia, where am I going to sleep?"

Rukia thought, _damn I didn't really think about that till just now, I got an idea but he wont like it. _"you can sleep in here if ya want strawberry." Rukia said.

Ichigo's eyes widened, he repled, "wont you find it a little bit, uh, awkward?"

Rukia looked at him with a slight grin, "well it wont be unless you make it awkward Ichigo."

Ichigo thought for a second and said, "hmmm good point."

Ichigo crawled under the covers next to Rukia leaving a space between them in her large queen sized bed, Ichigo smiled as he fell asleep and said softly, "good night Rukia."

Rukia smiled back while she turned off the light and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams

Chapter 9: Sweet Dreams

Rukia woke up in the middle of the night, stirring in her sleep. She sat up and looked over to see Ichigo sound asleep in her bed.

Rukia smiled a little, thinking, _who would have thought I would be back here in the world of the living, that I could cause such an impact on my return, and who would have thought we have changed so much. I used to be very naïve towards Ichigo being close to me, but that doesn't seem to matter any more. _

_He's not so serious anymore, more carefree than I have ever seen from him, hes not as stubborn, hes a lot less annoying, but that's not it, hes more…. Respectful. I like that._

Ichigo had a half smile across his face while he slept, Rukia only wondered_ I wonder what he's dreaming about?_

Ichigo's smile disappeared from his face and turned into an odd expression, he rolled over and moaned in his sleep.

_The skies became blue with some white mist everywhere he looked. Skyscrapers surrounded him when he looked around. _

"What is this place?" Ichigo said.

"The question should be, where… is this place." A voice called out to him.

Ichigo turned completely around startled, behind him was a cage, a large Grey cage with large bars that prevent the occupant from leaving the cage.

Inside the cage a Dark figure sat pretzel legged in the center, it wore a long black coat, with a hood that covered its entire face, the sleeves were missing, and the figures white arms were wrapped in black chains that spiraled down into the figures black gloves it wore, the chains also extended over his shoulders and attached to two large silver buttons on its chest.

"Who the hell are you?" Ichigo asked cautiously.

The dark hooded figure smiled a little, "Well only you could know that one now Ichigo."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow as the hooded figure stood up in the cage. "What the hell are you talking about? you aren't Zangetsu. I've never seen you before." Ichigo blurted.

The man stepped forward in the cage and crossed his arms. "Its simple Ichigo, I am you." The man said.

Ichigo stepped back in shock, _What does he mean by he is me? _The man continued. "I am you Ichigo, I am everything you stand for, I am everything you represent and everything you were, are and will be. I was there by your side since the beginning, when you invaded the Soul society, when you saved Rukia, when you fought off the Arrancars, and Aizen. Even now, I am your will, your nerve, your strength….. I am, your true power."

Ichigo choked. The man in the cage finished, "Like I said before, only you know my true name Ichigo. We have met here once before, you wanted to know something from me."

Ichigo thought, "Tensa ….. Zangetsu?"

The man smirked, "You say that name with such uncertainty, it bothers me, you will find my true name only when you loose your uncertainty and are completely sure of yourself Ichigo."

" I would like to know why you're in a cage?" Ichigo asked.

The man sat back down, " You might already know this but, this was my fate after you have lost your powers. When you used that technique against Aizen so long ago, I was sealed away in this cage, with no way out from the inside." The man said.

Ichigo realized something and asked, "only from the inside? So the only way you can get out is from the outside."

The man nodded, "that is correct Ichigo, this cell can only be opened from the outside which means, only you can set me free."

Ichigo became excited, "but how how do I do it, how do I set you free."

The man smirked, "you need to find the key."

"the key huh." Ichigo said while looking around, "but where do I find it?"

the man in the cage answered, "You cannot find it with your eyes Ichigo, the key comes from the depths of your soul, it will only appear in the moment of your most dire need, and when you truly know my name, until then I will remain here Ichigo. But, I believe that moment may be soon, the bars of this cage are becoming weaker and weaker, letting my power flow out to you more and more, soon I shall be free, and you will become everything you once were. Until then Ichigo, farewell."

The cage became more distant from Ichigo as everything turned white. Ichigo blasted his eyes open, panting. He sat up in the bed and looked around. Ichigo looked to his left and saw Rukia sitting up. Ichigo whispered, "Rukia? Why are you up?"

Rukia looked at him, " I was just thinking Ichigo."

"Oh….. What were you thinking about?" Ichigo asked.

Rukia thought for a moment, she wasn't sure she wanted to tell him what she was wondering about while he slept, Ichigo leaned back and put his hands on the back of his head, Rukia was in a dilemma, she wanted to ask him, but he would think it was silly. Yet she did any way.

"What were you dreaming about over there Ichigo?" She asked.

Ichigo was a little awkward trying to answer it, "Well, actually I don't think it was a dream at all."

Rukia cocked an eyebrow at him, "what do you mean?"

Ichigo leaned forward, "I was in my inner world, and there was a dark hooded man in a cage, I couldn't see him very clear with all the mist and what not, he seems so familiar though….. I could have sworn it was Zangetsu."

Rukia stared at Ichigo seriously, "Your zanpakuto? I thought you lost all of your power Ichigo?"

"That's what I thought." Ichigo said, "He said that he was my true power, can you make anything of it Rukia?"

Rukia thought for a moment, "it is possible, your father's power returned after all that time, Id tread carefully Ichigo, we don't know where this could lead us."

Ichigo nodded, "yeah…. Right….. Well lets get back to bed Rukia, we got school in the morning."

Rukia smiled a little, "yeah, good night Ichigo."

Rukia fell back asleep, turned away from Ichigo, Ichigo couldn't help but smile as he watched her falling asleep, _Rukia, you've changed a lot since we said our goodbyes, it only makes me wonder how much have you actually changed, and I cant believe im thinking this but._

At that moment Ichigo's heart pounded in his chest, his face became flustered. _I think im in love._

Ichigo scooted closer to Rukia and fell back asleep with his right arm wrapped around her stomach.

_Meantime…. In the Soul Society, there was an important Captains meeting going under way…._

Captain Commander Yammamoto stood from his chair, "Now down to business, as you all know, we have filled the gap in squad three with the inauguration of Captain Shūsuke Amagai, but we do have a trouble some task at hand, we are still two captains shy, our main problem is squad five, it is complete disarray, with the betrayal and death of sosuke Aizen, and the removal of lieutenant Hinamori, we have called this meeting to settle the problem here and now…. We will inaugurate a new captain this day."

Captain Shunsui Kyōraku lifted his had slightly, "a new captain in squad five huh, I'm sure no one would want that position, considering the man who held that last."

Captain Ukitake looked over at Shunsui, "Well add to the fact there are few candidates to choose from if any for captain status, are there any strong enough to full fill that role?"

The captains discussed the issue for hours, very few names came up to the plate, one of them was Ikkaku Madarame, when that name was said Kenpachi roared, "your insane, Ikkaku would not want that position ever!"

Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi stood up and faced Kenpachi, "I agree with Zaraki, we don't need another hot headed baffoon for a captain!"

Kenpachi stood up in anger at the Odd ball tech captain, "why I should kill you where you stand Mayuri!"

Yammamoto stood up, "ENOUGH! Your bickering will cease as of right now, we cannot argue over a situation such as this."

They discussed long and hard over the two captainless squads until squad nine was decided.

"For squad nine Shūhei Hisagi will take the captains exam to see if he truly is fit to take up the role of captain. He has done quite well assuming the commanding role of his squad when Tosen defected with Aizen" Yammamoto added, "but we still need to solve the problems for squad five."

"I know of one individual who can fit the role of squad five captain." A calm voice spoke.

All of the other captains looked over to see Captain Byakuya Kuchiki standing completely composed as always. "he has all of the skills necessary, and I know him well."

_Back in the world of the living…. Orihime was fast asleep in her room, but Grimmjow sat on the couch wide awake,_

"ugh, I feel tired," Grimmjow said to himself. " I don't get it, I don't understand what Ulquiorra meant."

"_Do not falter in your quest Grimmjow, you will find your heart." Ulquiorra said to him before he disappeared in black ash. Grimmjow was stricken, "Wait what do you mean by that, I don't understand!"_

Grimmjow stared forward as that memory passed through his head, "this is an absolute headache, can I truly cover my sins just by doing this, watching over one damned girl."

Grimmjow kicked back onto the couch and tried to sleep.

Orihime couldn't sleep half the night because she was worried. _Why does this have to revolve around me, I never thought something like this will happen or not based on people protecting me, why._

Orihime got up walked into her bathroom and took some sleeping pills, and began to walk back when she noticed Grimmjow fussing in his sleep. _I bet hes having nightmares, poor guy, all the things he once did must be coming back to haunt him. _Orihime walked back into her room and fell asleep.

_Back in the soul society, _

"The meeting is officially over! We will hold the Inauguration Saturday morning, everyone must be present for this it is vital." Captain Yammamoto said.

The other ten captains left the room. Captain Unohana spoke to Byakuya on his choice, "are you sure hes ready captain Kuchiki?" Unohana asked

"I am certain he will be fine, besides, he is the most reliable candidate for it, he will be fine." Byakuya said.

Byakuya Kuchiki left and proceeded to squad nine barracks where he found Shūhei Hisagi sitting at a desk. Hisagi looked up and said, "Hey Captain Kuchiki, what brings you here?"

Byakuya stood infront of his desk, "Shūhei Hisagi, lieutenant of squad nine, I came to tell you that this Friday, you will report to the squad one offices, there you will take the captains exam, if you pass, you will become captain of squad nine."

Shūhei Hisagi stood in shock, "are you serious! That's incredible, I will not fail, thank you for the notice captain."

Byakuya left the room, he said to himself, "Now I must make a phone call to my sister, she needs to know of this."

_In the world of the living_

The alarm clock went off and Rukia stuck her hand out and hit the stop button, she yawned and pulled the covers off, it took her moments to realize what she was seeing. Rukia went bug eyed as it came to mind that Ichigo had an arm wrapped around her while they slept, she blushed tremendously, _Good grief Ichigo. _

She removed his arm from her waist and got out of bed. Ichigo stirred awake and said, "Morning already. Damn, Oi Rukia we have to wear white today!"

Rukia was in the bathroom getting cleaned up when she heard him, she replied, "ALRIGHT ILL REMEMBER THAT!"

Ichigo got out of bed and stretched that's when he noticed all of the pictures on her desk in the corner. Various pictures of Rukia with friends family, and a big picture framed of her and Ichigo sitting next to each other at school. He picked up the picture and looked at it, _Man look how happy we were…. I'm glad she came back, it was never dull here in Karakura Town._

Rukia just got done taking a shower when her phone started ringing. She wrapped herself in a large towel and picked up, "hello this is Rukia."

"Rukia, how have you been living in the living world." Byakuya said.

"oh Nii-samma, ive been good, how are things in Soul Society?" Rukia asked.

"Rukia, theres something important we need to talk about right now, its about Renji." Byakuya said.

Rukia noted the seriousness in his voice, something was going on, she knew it.

Ichigo walked out into the hallway and was heading to the bathroom, when Rukia stepped out of the bathroom in her bathrobe. She hung up her phone and looked Ichigo in the eye.

Ichigo looked at her and asked, "oi whats up Rukia, who was on the phone?"

Rukia looked away, "it was my brother, Byakuya calling."

Ichigo smirked, "what did he want this early in the morning?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo, "Ichigo, I have to go back to the Soul society Saturday morning for an Inauguration…" she said.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "an Inauguration? For what?"

Rukia walked up to Ichigo and grabbed his wrists, " Renji….. was just made captain of squad five!"


	10. Chapter 10: Ring Tone

Chapter 10: The Ring tone

Ichigo, laughed long and hard. Rukia became a little angry.

"Ichigo im dead serious, Byakuya would not lie to me, that's not who he is!" Rukia yelled. " I thought you would be happy for your good friend Renji, he became a damned captain for crying out loud!"

Ichigo stopped laughing and looked at Rukia, "Im laughing because they should have done that sooner!" He retorted.

"What do you mean?" Rukia questioned curiously.

Ichigo sighed, "well both you and I know Renji's skills, if he doesn't make it to captain status that's a damn shame, he has more fighting skill than some of the other captains."

Rukia sighed, "I suppose you are right on that one Strawberry, any way, the Inauguration is at noon on Saturday, so I need to leave Saturday morning."

"Wait, will you be back for Saturday night?" Ichigo blurted.

Rukia turned and walked into her bedroom, " I'm not sure Ichigo, why?"

Ichigo looked down as he remembered a conversation with Keigo he had yesterday.

"_Hey Ichigo you know that Homecoming dance is this Saturday night right." Keigo asked._

_Ichigo kicked back in his chair, "yeah yeah I know I plan on going with my Uryu, Chad and Orihime."_

"_ICHIGO! Your supposed to bring a date, its customary man! Your on the Homecoming court!" Keigo yelled._

_Ichigo was sipping down some orange juice, but when Keigo finished, he spat out the liquid and coughed, "wait what the hell, I'M ON THE DAMN COURT!" _

_Keigo stood up, "well yeah Ichigo, you don't listen to the intercom announcements so its hard to know if you were selected for court, you are on there, along with me, Mizuiro, Reiichi, and Chad. As far as the ladies go, its between Orihime Inoue, Chizuru Honsho, my sister, Ryo and last but not least Rukia….."_

_Ichigo reared back in shock "what the hell, how did Rukia get on the ballet?"_

_Keigo sighed, "well they drew names yesterday, and she was here yesterday as well, so she was thrown into the mix."_

"_so wait we have to pick someone from that group?" Ichigo asked._

"_Well we don't have to but we are voting on who is getting paired up on Thursday, and on Friday we vote for who will become king and queen, anyone could be made king and queen." Keigo replied,_

_Ichigo thought to himself_, great now what am I going to do, I don't think I have the nerve to ask a girl out to the dance perfect.

"Ichigo…. Hey earth to Ichigo!" Rukia yelled,

Ichigo shook his head, "huh oh sorry."

"So why do you want me back for that night?" Rukia asked.

"I uh, well see theres the dance at the school that night and well…" Ichigo tried to find the words. "I wanted to ask if you would be my date?"

Rukia looked at him with big eyes, "Ichigo, I uh, I would love to."

Ichigo couldn't believe it, _what the hell, she said yes, SHE SAID YES! Strangely enough this doesn't seem right, back then she would never have said yes, we weren't like that but then again I would never ask, I wonder how deep this really goes, I don't know why but I get a weird churning in my gut every time she's around me, I can only wonder if she feels the same way. _

_What if this is something bigger, if that is, there goes my badass reputation out the window._

Rukia went back into her room and changed, Ichigo walked into the bathroom and got in the shower, he couldn't get his mind off of her, he wanted to know how deep this goes, Ichigo likes her, but he can only wonder if she likes him the same. Rukia dropped her bath robe and walked into her closet stark naked, she picked out her underwear, put those on, and looked through a selection of white dresses, she put a finger over her mouth and her thumb on her chin, thinking which one to take.

"Ah this one will be nice." Rukia gleefully said. She dragged out a beautiful dress, white in color, with a blue wave running from the bottom diagonally up her left side ending at about her chest.

Rukia slipped the dress over her and smoothed it out as she then heard the water in the bathroom shut off. Ichigo stepped out of the shower and dried off with a towel, he then dug into his bag and grabbed his underwear, a pearl white polo and dark blue boot cut jeans with a chain coming from the pocket and attaching to a belt loop.

He got dressed and walked out into the living room, running his hands through his semi wet hair, yawning. Rukia was sitting on the couch playing with her phone. Ichigo walked up to Rukia and said, "hey we better get going. We still need to get my sisters to school."

Rukia nodded, "right, we can't be late for class."

Ichigo and Rukia left her house and sat in the American muscle car, Ichigo turned the key and drove back to his house for Karin and Yuzu.

Orihime woke up looking out the window that poured a warm light in her room. She rubbed her eyes and walked into her bathroom with all of her clothes for the day, she set them on a small table as she proceeded to undress herself, and take a bath, she sat in her bath tub and smiled, she then heard her apartment door open, she looked towards her door and wondered.

Grimmjow stood outside on the balcony, wearing a white polo with an up turned collar, and white dress pants held up with a black leather belt, and also wore black dress shoes. Grimmjow leaned over the balcony with a scowl on his face looking over Karakura Town. "You know, even though I really don't belong here… this really beats the hell out of the sand dunes in Hueco Mundo." He said to himself. He watched as the warmth of the sun showered everything.

The scowl left his face as he let the warmth come over him, " Even when I came here those couple times, I never stopped to take this all in, but I imagine you take this all for granted do you… Inoue." Grimmjow spoke as he turned around seeing Orihime in a pink bathrobe. Orihime stood motionless in front of Grimmjow, His face was expressionless, but his eyes were narrowed. He spoke, "I wonder how, how can you and the others welcome me with open arms like this, especially since in the past I almost killed two of your friends, and yet they accept me here, I expected them to kill me right on the spot."

Orihime looked up at him, "its because we have the strength to forgive…"

Grimmjow turned around facing the balcony, Orihime continued, "you may have never asked for it, but actions speak louder than words, Jack…. The fact you are willing to wash away your past by trying to protect us, maybe Ulquiorra was right, Espada can have a heart after all."

Grimmjow scowled, "tch, what makes that so damn important."

Orihima walked up to Grimmjow, she was serious, "Jack, do you know why Ichigo beat you! Do you want to know how!"

Grimmjow turned around, " he was stronger than I was, plain and simple, I let my guard down and he beat me. That's all there was to it."

Orihime shook her head, " he didn't beat you because of his power, it was because of his resolve, that's something us humans are good at, when Ichigo is dead set on doing something, he makes sure that he will not fail, that's how he saved Rukia from death, even against impossible odds against the captains of the soul society, that's how he defeated every enemy, including you, he had a heart, a heart with an unbreakable will to protect me, Rukia, everyone he cares about! He doesn't fight for himself, he fights for what he cares most about, and that's why he makes sure he never fails, he takes all of his emotions and uses them as his power, his resolve makes him stronger than anyone can imagine even now!"

Grimmjow stared forward with his eyes opened, he turned and walked toward Orihime, " Its worth a try, but what if your wrong Orihime?"

Orihime stared into his cold blue eyes and said, "I know I am right, you need to find something worth fighting for."

Orihime walked back into her room, Grimmjow stood motionless, speechless, thinking on her words, he clenched his fists, a scowl across his face, he grabbed his coat and walked off to school.

Orihime watched from her bedroom window Grimmjow leaving down the road, she turned around and sighed heavily, she undid the pink velvety belt that tied up her bathrobe and dropped her pink robe to the floor, she got dressed in a hurry, pulling on a white button up shirt over a black tank top, her famed hairpins and a white skirt, she slipped on her shoes and was about to leave her house when she felt a strange presence.

"My my, what do we have here, looks like your hero has left you all alone." A feminine voice said to Orihime.

Orihime turned around and saw a tall thin woman sitting on her couch, the woman wore a tight black skirt, with a spandex top, a short sword hung from her side. She stood up and walked toward Orihime.

She bit down on a shiny red apple and said, "oh what lovely hair pins, they look beautiful on you. Mind if I take a closer look."

Orihime noticed the necklace she was wearing, a strange jawbone dangled over her breasts.

Orihime threw her hands up and used her Santen Kesshun, the woman stood back and looked in curiosity, a smirk across her face. "well well well, those aren't no ordinary hair pins are they, im impressed." The woman said.

She used a sonido to move behind and capture Orihime, the woman grined wildly, "now about those hairpins."

Grimmjow got to an intersection and waited for the light to change so he can walk, the words Orihime said to him never left his mind. He tensed up, something isn't right to him, he turned around looking back at the apartment complex, "Shit! Orihime!" Grimmjow yelled.

Grimmjow left his body at the intersection, donning his new soul reaper style out fit. He blazed back to the apartment for Orihime.

Orihime shook in her place, looking back at a wicked smile writhed across the woman's face. The woman raised her right hand and plucked off one of her hairpins. Suddenly, the door blew wide open and Grimmjow stood in the doorway, his zanpakuto drawn. "Ollivante! Let the woman go bitch!" Grimmjow roared.

The woman looked over at Grimmjow, a snarl went across her face looking at him, "Grimmjow! You survived the Soul Society, im impressed." Ollivante snickered. "Its funny I find you here, it seems fitting for you, an ex Espada, now turned Soul Reaper living amongst humans, pathetic."

Grimmjow blew a gasket, "Ill show you who's pathetic you conniving bitch! GRIND!"

Grimmjow placed a hand on his Zanpakuto and slid it from the bottom to the tip of the blade, "PANTERA!"

Grimmjows sword glowed bright blue, as it changed the handle became slightly thinner, contouring to the fingers of his hand, the blade hooking at the beginning, changed into a dark blue hue down the length of the blade, as the end became thicker than the rest of the sword, the Flange resembled that of feline claws and finger holes reached down the handle with Claws extruding from between each finger slot, when its transformation was complete the blade hissed with smoke rising from it.

Orihime struggled out of Ollivante's grasp, as Grimmjow charged at Ollivante, only to be barely blocked, the blades hissed and screeched as they tried to cut into each other, Grimmjow sneered and laughed as his blade started to make Ollivante's sword break.

Ollivante backed off and snickered, "well you surprise me yet again Grimmjow, you're getting the hang of being a Soul Reaper, but unfortunately time is running short, my masters rebirth is at hand."

She opened her hand exposing Orihime's hairpins, as she opened a Garganta and escaped.

Grimmjow cursed and looked over at Orihime, who was shaken up, and said, "Hey you alright?"

Grimmjow offered her a hand, and she grasped his hand and stood up, Orihime became worried, "yes but she got my hair pins."

Grimmjow thought for a moment,_ that's true, but I doubt they will give Nightmare a perfect rebirth, those hair pins have more power when the original user is controlling them…._

Grimmjow looked at her, "well lets get to school, we need to run this by Ichigo and the others."

Orihime nodded as they left together, Grimmjow rejoined his gigai and the both walked together to school.

Ichigo and Rukia were enjoying breakfast with the family, Rukia laughed as Ichigo and Isshin fought, Karin rolled her eyes and Yuzu continued to eat her breakfast. The fight subsided, and Isshin grew smug, " Well Ichigo, how was your night over at Rukia's house, did you get cozy?"

The next thing Isshin knew was a fist flying at his face, Ichigo droped Isshin like a fly. "why cant you be normal like you were when you were a S-" Ichigo couldn't say the next two words because Isshin jumped back up and put a hand on his mouth.

"Ichigo, Karin and Yuzu don't know yet, don't yap your mouth ok." Isshin whispered.

Ichigo abided by his fathers wish. He knew it would be too much, Ichigo promised he wouldn't tell anyone of Isshin's abilities.

Rukia looked at both of them with unsure eyes, then she went back to finishing her breakfast.

"Ichigo, your private life is none of my business, you know that, im just blowing smoke up your butt, now I believe if you don't get going soon, you will be late." Isshin stated.

Ichigo nodded and looked at Rukia, Yuzu and Karin. " Shall we get going then?" Ichigo spoke.

The group nodded and went outside with their school bags, each one getting into the vehicle. When Ichigo stepped inside the vehicle and started the car, everyone heard a singing voice.

_**The good life is what I need Too many people stepping over me The only thing that's been on my mind Is the one thing I need before I die All I want is a little of the good life All I need is to have a good time, oh, the good life All I want is a little of the good life All I need is to have a good time, ohwoahaaaaohhh, the good life (The good life) **_

The song came from Ichigos cell phone, he clicked it open and said, "Kurosaki."

"Ichigo! Guess what I got this morning?" It was Keigo Asano. Ichigo chuckled. "Is it ADHD pills?"

"verry funny Ichigo." Keigo retorted. "I just went and picked up that new game called Halo: Reach, Its SOOOO COOOOOOLLL!"

"Isn't Halo that game where you are some super human killing aliens?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, its a lot of fun Ichigo you should come over after school and play man you would love it." Keigo answered.

Ichigo thought for a moment. "uhhhhmmmm, I'm not so sure about that Keigo, I was planning on hanging out with Rukia and the family tonight."

Keigo laughed, "well just bring Rukia along dummy, if I can get my sister to play as well, we will have a full team to play this cool game called firefight."

Ichigo palmed his face and dragged his hand down in frustration, "Oh alright fine Keigo, tonight your place, but you better have that damn X-Box hooked up on the big screen, I am not going to play on that midget ass TV of yours in your room."

"Done deal then, see you at school Ichigo." Keigo said as he hung up the phone.

Ichigo hung up as soon as they got to the middle school, Karin and Yuzu jumped out of the car and Rukia climbed back in to the car after moving the seat back to its original place. Rukia was curious about his phone.

"Ichigo, when your phone went off, what as that." Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked over, "what do you mean?"

"That voice came from your phone what is that?" Rukia asked again.

"Oh right, that, midget, is a ring tone they are sounds we use to let us know we got a call, its better than the beeping and what not, for instance, my ringtone is the song "The good life" by the band three days grace." Ichigo explained.

Rukia smirked a little, " I see, so if I call you, then that song will come back up?"

Ichigo chuckled, "not necessarily Rukia, I have a few Ringtones for different people."

Before he knew it, it was too late she dialed his number and a different song came up.

They both were silent as it played.

_**Just trying to find your way anywhere, But you've come to find you're alooooone, Its getting dark and you've lost your waaaaay, I haven't let you goooooo as long as you know that.. I'm losing what's left of my dignityyyyy But ill fight till the end for her heaaaarrrrrrt, Ill never give up for what's possiblyyyyyy for better for worse this love must be cursed…..**_

Ichigo flipped open his phone and closed it right away, he looked straightforward. "That song is called holding on."

Rukia looked at him, she could see a mix of embarrassment and slight sorrow. She looked down and said, "Ichigo, that song is beautiful."

He looked over at her, "thanks, I made that my ring tone for your number for a reason." Ichigo stated. "It just reminds me of you and what we went through."

Rukia just stared blankly at him, she shut her eyes with a smile. "fool." She said under her breath.

They made it to school and were quickly approached by Uryu, Sado and Orihime. Ichigo noticed something odff with Orihime, she seemed very down, _but that isn't all of it. _He thought.

Ichigo looked at her hair and noticed different hairpins in them. "Hey Orihime, you aren't wearing your usual hairpins, whats up?"

Orihime shuddred, "They were stolen….."

Ichigo and Rukia went bug eyed in shock, as they both said, "stolen! What do you mean stolen."

Grimmjow approached the group and filled them in on the situation. "An arrancar named Ollivante came and attacked her, before I could stop Ollivante, she made away with the hairpins."

Rukia looked at Ichigo, he was thinking, _Damn it all, _"so whats going to happen now, is your old friend coming back Grimmjow?"

"I believe so, we have to be pre paired, Nightmare will go to any length for victory, I know it first hand."

Then the group heard a few girls scream, "AAAAAH! ITS JACK! THE HOT TRANSFER STUDENT!"

Grimmjows eyes widened completely, "Shit gotta run!"

Grimmjow was on a full bore sprint as Ichigo Rukia and the others watched a large group of young teen age women try to chase him down.

Ichigo and Uryu laughed, Ichigo spoke up. "You know that will never cease to amuse me hahaha."

The bell rang signaling everyone to head off to class, Ichigo and Rukia walked into class together and Keigo looked at them both slightly skeptical. _This is becoming really strange, Ichigo has been spending a lot of time with Rukia, and I know Ichigo, he usually doesn't spend any time with girls, that's my job, ever since she came back, hes been a totally different person, what gives….._

The class started everyone paid attention to the teacher, minus Grimmjow, who could give a shit about it. Keigo kept looking back at Rukia and Ichigo, passing notes in class, thinking, _now its passing notes, what the hell Ichigo, what are you up to, _

Rukia received the note from Ichigo it read.

_Rukia, before we go to Keigo's I need to go to the mall to pick up something._

Rukia thought of a question and wrote it on the note and gave it back to the orange haired boy sitting next to her.

_What do you need to get there berry?_

He replied _you will find out soon enough._

As Rukia read the note, her phone vibrated, she looked at it and it was reporting a Hollow in the vicinity. Ichigo then punched Rukia in the shoulder and Rukia whispered, "what the hell was that for you idiot."

Ichigo pointed out the window to something that caused Rukia gasp.

A snake like Hollow was coiled completely around a tall building near the down town area, the hollow let loose a screeching roar as Rukia looked over to see Uryu, Sado, and Orihime bolting out the door. Rukia turned back to Ichigo, "Ichigo we have to help them."

Ichigo nodded and got out of his seat and left with Rukia. Both Tatsuki and Keigo wondered why are they leaving but as they looked out the window, their answers were right in front of them, both of them thinking _Oh shit, they are going off to fight that thing! Your kidding me._

…

In Hueco Mundo

Ollivante grabbed the hair pins out of her special box and moved over to a covered body on the table she set the hairpins down next to the body and pressed her hands on top of them. A shimmering figure was hovering next to Ollivante and it spoke.

"hurry up Ollivante, the longer I wait the longer I yearn for this body to be mine!" it said in a deep dark voice.

Ollivante continued the ritual, she chanted, "Darkness rise, darkness fall, the power stored in these, arise and hear my call!"

The shimmering object entered the body as a Sōten Kisshun appeared over it

It took a little time but the shield faded and the body sat up, the only thing visible was its glowing red spiky hair, and glowing red eyes. "So how does the body feel?" Ollivante asked, "master Nightmare."

Nightmare smirked and said, "I have never felt more alive Ollivante, never."


	11. Chapter 11: Diamonds are for ever

Chapter 11: diamonds are forever

Nightmare stood up and got off of the table. He had complete control over Grimmjow's hollow form, but it became slightly mutated, his facial features stayed the same, but the jaw bones that adorned his face lengthened out, with the two end fangs growing much linger, and the back spike sticking out further, twin rows of curved spikes morphed out of his back.

Nightmare stretched out his arms and legs trying to get a total feel for his newly possessed body.

"So.. Ollivante, is it still here?" Nightmare asked in a sinister voice.

Ollivante bowed and replied, "it is master.."

She walked into a room and came back with a sword in its sheath, Nightmare's eyes were fixated on the sword, a sadistic smirk writhed across his face as he drew the blade out, a medium sized double edged broadsword with a black handle and deep purple cross guards.

Nightmare laughed sadistically, "perfect, just absolutely perfect, now I will take back what should've been mine, beginning with the life of Grimmjow JaeggerJaquez."

Ollivante looked up at her master, "sir, with all do respect, even with his latent shinigami power, he is getting stronger every day…"

Nightmare looked down at his fraccion with disgust, " You think I did not anticipate it, do you think me deaf and dumb Ollivante! Now, I have an important mission for you."

Ollivante bowed to her master, "what is your wish?"

Nightmare stood infront of her, "I need you to go back to the world of the living, and kill the female soul reaper."

Ollivante smirked, "It will be a piece of cake sire."

Nightmare became serious. " Do not underestimate her, she is as strong as most lieutenants in the Soul Society, if not stronger, I've watched her invade this place with the orange haired soul reaper and she defeated the 9th espada on her own, do not take her lightly. Oh and kill the orange haired one too, they are always together. With out them in the picture, things will go smoother."

Ollivante stood up and grinned, "understood master Nightmare."

_In the world of the living…_

Ichigo sat in his car with Rukia's body sitting on his lap, watching from a hillside

Rukia and Sado charged at the incredibly large snake like hollow. It looked down at the two pint sized warriors compared to it and roared viciously, it spawned a dark mass of energy in its mouth and hurled it at Rukia and Sado.

Sado pulled his right arm back and punched forward with incredible force, sending out a large dense beam of energy at the hollows attack. The black mass was engulfed by the power of Sado's attack. Little did the snake know, the petite female soul reaper was running up its back at blazing speed, yet it did in fact know she was there as its large skull adorned head snaked back and launched a dark mass at Rukia.

She used her newly improved flash step to evade it as she turned the blade over in her hands and plunged it right through the hollows fore head. The hollow wailed in pain, as Rukia still holding on smirked.

"Dance! Sode No Shirayuki!" Rukia shouted.

Her sword turned completely white with a long white streamer trailing off the end of its handle, the white blade caused Ice to engulf the gargantuan sized snake hollow and with one swift strike, Sado crushed the beast into many fragments.

As they slowly and finally decended down the skyscraper to the ground, Ichigo arrived holding Rukia's body close to him in his arms. "Hey guys, how did that all go?"

Sado just nodded, Rukia walked up to him saying, "it was just like any other hollow, just this one was difficult because it was as big as that building."

Rukia jumped back into her body that Ichigo was still holding, when her eyes opened, the first thing she saw was Ichigo's smoldering amber eyes looking at her, a smile across his face. Rukia looked at him, confused, "Um Ichigo, you can put me down now…" she said.

Ichigo looked up, "ummmmm, nah!" He replied laughing.

Sado looked at both of them, _There is something here I haven't seen before, Ichigo said he wouldn't put her down…. I don't think Ichigo accept girls more to this extent, unless there is something more developing between those two._

Ichigo turned around with Rukia still in his arms and walked to his car. Rukia pouted a little, "I have legs Ichigo, I can walk." She said.

Ichigo smiled, "yeah I know, but you look so damn cute."

Rukia looked up at him confused, _did he just say what I think he said!_

"You really think im cute? The Ichigo I remember so long ago wouldn't dare say those words." Rukia spoke in a playful manner.

"Don't push it midget, or ill drop you." Ichigo responded, she knew he was kidding, especially with the smirk on his face.

The group got into the car and Ichigo noticed the time as they began to leave, "Wow school is almost over with, no point in going back there, hey Chad you want me to drop you off at your place?" Ichigo asked.

Sado looked at him and said one word, "fine."

Ichigo raced over to Sado's apartment and dropped him off there, when Rukia got back in she stared at Ichigo with her deep violet eyes.

Ichigo noticed this and looked back at her, he fought back a chuckle. "What is it midget?" he said.  
>Rukia continued to look into his eyes, trying to look into his very soul, "You seem so different, so… alien, Ichigo." She said in a soft voice.<p>

Ichigo turned off the car still in the apartment parking lot and leaned over at Rukia, "Whats so different about me?" he asked.

"Well to start, you don't really have that old attitude of yours towards girls… especially Yoruichi." Rukia replied.

"Well if Yoruichi didn't flash her crotch at me all the time, the nerve of that woman, but yeah I suppose." Ichigo retorted.  
>Rukia giggled, he was right. "And then add on the fact you have been acting really weird towards me lately…"<p>

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "oh. How so shorty?"

Rukia looked into his eyes ands told him outright, "You act like we are more than friends Ichigo."

Ichigo stared into her eyes once again. He didn't know what to say about it, she continued…

"Whether it was when we met in the park, or last night sleeping in my bed.. I've noticed something about you, how you act towards me." Rukia spoke softly, but the next few words were softer. "To be honest, I kind of like it."

Ichigo's eyes glowed looking into her eyes when he heard her say those last few words.

"The way you hugged me at the park, Ive never felt so warm, so safe in my life Ichigo, and even last night, compared to when you were having that nightmare, you slept so peacefully. I want to know Ichigo, what do I mean to you?" Rukia softly said.

Ichigo just completely lost it inside then and there, "I-I uh, I don't… even know where to begin Rukia." Ichigo stuttered.

Rukia saw the discomfort in his eyes he had a lot of trouble trying to say anything, but he continued on, and Rukia lost herself when he uttered a few words, "You are my hero Rukia…" Ichigo muttered.

Ichigo spoke up, " If it wasn't for you, I never would be who I am today, I never would have done everything I did, with all the times I was down you were there to pick me back up, you are my inspiration Rukia, if it wasn't for you I could have never done what I did, I would have never had the courage to."

Rukia couldn't take her eyes off of him as they drove off to the middle school to pick up Karin and Yuzu.

As they drove Rukia thought to herself, _to think I thought of him as the hero of our worlds, he is why I am still alive to this day, he saved Soul Society countless times, and he saved Karakura town, and he told me Im his hero, I seriously think theres more, hes not telling me something, but I don't want to push him over the edge…._

Ichigo and Rukia pulled up and picked up Karin and Yuzu on time, and headed back to the clinic, when they got there Isshin was outside finishing up bagging the leaves in front of their house.

Isshin turned around and waved at the group as they pulled up. Ichigo opened his door and yelled, "Hey dad, I'm going downtown to the mall, alright!"

Isshin cupped a hand on the side of his mouth, "Well if you are Take Karin and Yuzu with you! Ill give you all some spending money!"

Ichigo ran in the house with Isshin to grab the money, but before he could get the money from his father, Isshin spoke up. "Ichigo, what exactly do you want at the mall, you barely ever go there."

Ichigo took the money and turned around saying, "im just going there tooo…. Pick up something."

As Ichigo was about to exit the house Isshin said something that made Ichigo stop right in his tracks.

"Are you sure Rukia would like it?" Isshin said.

Ichigo looked up at the car, Karin was yelling at Ichigo, Yuzu sighed and Rukia laughed at Karin for yelling at Ichigo in a harsh manner. His eyes intensified for a split second before they closed as he said, "I don't know what your talking about dad…"

With that he left and Isshin stood there pondering on it, he thought, _Well I hope she likes it too Ichigo, go get'er son._

Isshin last heard the Blue Muscle car leaving the driveway in its usual obnoxious roar as he closed the door to the garage.

"Hey Rukia, Karin Yuzu, we each got 50 dollars to spend, so buy what you will." Ichigo told them as they entered the mall.

Rukia entered the building along side Ichigo, she marveled at its ridiculous size, three floors of shops as far as her eyes could see, Karin ran off to the large sports shop near the back, looking through all of the professional soccer gear, cleats, balls, bags, jerseys you could name the player they had it.

Yuzu Ichigo and Rukia walked passed a store filled with, fluffy white and pink bunny memorabilia.

Yuzu tugged on Ichigo's shirt, "Ichi! Lets go in there."

Ichigo looked over at the bunny filled store, _Oh no! Rukia will go nuts…._

Rukia gaped, "Oh…. My…. Word…. CHAPPY!"

Yuzu and Rukia flew into the store at such a speed its almost like they went mach one. Rukia was in heaven there and then, "So many bunnies, so little time, Yuzu, look at this, they even have chappy bracelets!"

Rukia put one on and showed Yuzu, Ichigo stood outside scratching his head, _Well at least this will give me time to get the things I need._

Ichigo went deeper into the expansive building and found a shop with all different parts and shiny accessories for cars. Ichigo walked in and a athletic built man stood behind the counter said, "hello how may I help you?"

Ichigo walked up to him gawking at all the chrome, _well at least I get my present I bought first. _"Yes im here to pick up my order." Ichigo said.

The man brought out his logbook, "what's your name sir?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo." Ichigo replied.

"Lets see here hmmm kurosaki… kurosaki… ah here we are, you ordered a Whipple twin screw supercharger for a 2009 Dodge Challenger, nice choice, let me go and grab that for you."

Ichigo received the box that contained his chrome part for his car, paid the rest of the bill off and proceeded out of the mall and stowed it in the trunk of the car. Ichigo went back inside. _Well now for the truly important item._

Rukia looked out of the chappy store watching Ichigo walk up to the second floor and into an expensive looking jewelry store. She then continued with her chappy adventures

Ichigo walked into the jewelry store called Bauhm's and Frederickson, looking around at the lit up glass containers filled with gorgeous, sparkling Diamond rings, watches, and necklaces.

Ichigo smirked widely as he looked at all the glistening diamonds, he approached a thin woman in a black designer jacket, he put his hands on the glass countertop as the prestigious dressed woman turned toward him. "Hello, good afternoon sir how may I help you?"

Ichigo looked around the showcase and the woman tilted her glasses.

"Oh I remember you, you must be that Kurosaki boy I hear a lot about!" the woman said.

"uhmmm, who are you may I ask?" Ichigo asked, curiously and creeped out at the same time.

"I'm Chantelle Arisawa… Tatsuki's mother." The woman exclaimed.

Ichigo then totally recognized the woman, _how did I not see that!_

"How can I help you hun?" Chantelle asked.

"Yeah ummm….." Ichigo said looking around, he then noticed a piece and his eyes glistened at it, _this is the one!_

"This one." Ichigo pointed at a necklace that Chantelle pulled out of the case.

It was a silver necklace, a thin, but elegant band that wrapped down to a crescent moon pendant littered with diamond, the moon shined brightly in the light, reflecting vibrant rainbow colors.

"This piece is very beautiful, very well cut diamond." Chantelle added.

Ichigo smiled, "this one ma'am, ill take it."

Chantelle smiled, "A good choice mister Kurosaki, should I throw in a gift card for your lucky lady."

"Sure I guess," Ichigo said.

Ichigo finished his business with the jewelry store and headed down stairs and saw Rukia sitting down on a bench chatting with Yuzu.

Ichigo walked up and sat next to them as Karin showed up as well carrying a brand new world cup edition soccer ball.

Rukia looked up at Ichigo. "Hey what did you get at the jewelry store Ichigo?"

Ichigo felt his cheeks become slightly red, "ummm… its.. a secret."

Rukia studied him carefully, _is that embarrassment, what could he be embarrassed about_.

Ichigo and company left for home, for it was getting dark out. They pulled up to Rukia's house. Rukia got out of the car Karin hopped into the front seat with her soccer ball.

"Hey, Rukia, we gotta wear blue tomorrow ya know." Ichigo yelled.

Rukia nodded and proceeded inside her house she closed the door and sunk to her knees next to the door smiling.

"I think I truly get it now Ichigo." Rukia whispered to herself.

She got up and looked out her window at him getting out of his car with the jewelry bag in hand.

"You care a lot more for me than I ever thought. Well if that's true. " Rukia smiled looking at them entering their house. "I love you too…"

She closed the blinds and got ready for bed.

She slept tossing and turning, thinking on everything that was said between her and the orange haired boy. Just then.

_Beepbeepbeepbeep._

Rukia's eyes shot open as she felt a strong spiritual presence emerge in the town.

"Shit the park!" Rukia exclaimed as she got up and exited her body.

She was about to leave for the park but Ichigo was at her front door.

"Rukia hey open up!" He yelled.

Rukia opened the door in her soul reaper form, and Ichigo looked down at her, "you felt that too huh…. Ill go with." Ichigo said.

Rukia placed a hand on his chest. "no Ichigo, not this time, you sensed that spirit energy, if you go with, I don't know what will happen, and I don't need you getting yourself killed." Rukia said in a very serious voice.

"but I-" Ichigo tried to say.

"but nothing Ichigo, just stay out of this one!" Rukia said.

She wrapped her arms around him and departed for the park.

Ollivante stepped out of the garganta, she surveyed the surroundings and sneered.

"Hah, perfect, they will surely come running soon." Ollivante said.

"Well lucky for you the wait is over!" A felame voice shouted.

Ollivante just barely had enough time to draw her sword and barely hold off an attack from Rukia. They stood there swords locked staring each other down.

"Well if it isn't the female shinigami, isn't this a surprise." Ollivante chuckled.

"I'm surprised to see any arrancar are still alive after me and Ichigo exterminated them." Rukia smirked.

"You talk of it like it was a genocide, well ill pay you back for that!" Ollivante yelled as she broke the stand off and charged at Rukia.

Rukia had her guard up Ollivante veered to the right and tried to slash at her with an uppercut, but Rukia parried very well and slid the blade down to the flange of her opponents sword and cut her across the chest.

Ollivante backed off for a second, noticing a few drops of blood hitting the ground she looked down and saw her chest was cut open slightly.

"My my, your good you know that, I can see why the espada fell to your blade. But then again, I'm as powerful as some espada come." Ollivante sneered.

Rukia was slightly shocked as Ollivante performed a sonido to get behind Rukia, Rukia dodged just in time, but still received a slight graze across her back.

Rukia turned around and faced her opponent, they both swung thewir swords, and both of them landed direct hits, Ollivante cut rukia in the leg, and Rukia cut Ollivante across the abdominal region.

They both breathed heavy, Rukia thought to herself, _I need to study her moves, she may have strong spirit energy, but her movements are sluggish, I just need to find the perfect opening and…._

"RUKIA!" A familiar voice rang through her ears.

Rukia turned around and saw on the hill Ichigo standing on top of the hill shouting at her.

"Ichigo you dumb ass I told you to stay away from this, I don't need you getting killed!" Rukia shouted.

Ollivante looked between the two bickering at each other. _Ah this is the orange haired soul reaper I was going to kill as well, I don't sense any strong spirit energy from him, hahahah hes an ordinary human what a joke._

Rukia turned towards Ollivante and her eyes widened in shock and fear. Ollivante was charging a Cero and it is pointed towards Ichigo.

"Good bye soul reaper!" Ollivante said cheerfully.

"Ichigo… NOOOOO!" Rukia yelled.

The next thing Rukia knew she hurled herself in front of the blast and took it full force to the back, which caused her to pass out momentarily.

_Ichigo you fool, why did you come here, why couldn't you just stay home, why…. Why…._

Rukia said to herself, she couldn't see the world, she was in side her inner world, thinking, not realizing her now unconscious body was being beat to hell.

_I failed…. I failed Ichigo, im so sorry…_

_Rukia….. Rukia wake up… wake up….. cmon wake up!_

Rukia was woozy for a moment but finally came too. She was lying on her back facing the sky, the night sky.

_What the hell? _Rukia thought, noticing something not normal above her.

She noticed black pulses of energy expanding outward in all directions, and she was entirely confused of the situation. But she heard some one approaching her, she could hear the footsteps, they were slightly heavy, but when she could fully hear, she also heard the rustling of cloth in the wind, and the sound of chains clanking and rattling.

She looked around and saw a taller figure wearing sandals and black GI pants.

She looked further up the person's body and saw a ragged Black Jacket with a blood red inner lining, a white martial arts sash whipped in the wind along with the jacket, and a midnight black sheath hung from the sash.

Her eyes couldn't believe herself for what she saw next. Looking at the mans torso area the figure wore a black hood and she noticed both of the sleeves of the jacket were gone the torn areas ragged, and the exposed right arm was wrapped with black chain links that spiraled up the figures arm, the hands were covered with a black mma glove and the chain spiraling his arm looped low and attached itself to a black and red katana handle with a black flange with four thick, rectangular prongs bent out pointing in different directions like a swastika and a long liquid black blade that gleamed in the moon light.

She looked at the figure in its entirety. _That sword, ive seen that sword before… that's….. that's…_

Her eyes widended as the last few words ran through her head. _THAT'S ICHIGO'S BANKAI!_

She rubbed her eyes as the figure dropped its hood and revealed a tall upturned collar and messy Orange hair.

"ICHIGO! WHAT THE HELL!" Rukia coughed trying to sit up.

Ichigo turned around and Rukia saw that his jacket was open showing his muscular toned body with the end of the black chain wrapped over his right shoulder and connected to a black knob like pin on the chest area of his jacket.

Ichigo looked into her eyes and Rukia looked into his.

"I'd imagine your surprised by this eh, Rukia." Ichigo calmly said.

Rukia struggled to sit up. And Ichigo held his left hand up. "stop, Rukia, don't move, just lay there and rest, ill take it from here, im sorry I disobeyed you Rukia, but I forgot to tell you something…" Ichigo was about to finnish but Ollivante interrupted.

"what the hell is this trick! I sensed no spirit energy from you earlier, what are you trying to pull HUMAN!"

Ichigo turned and faced Ollivante, he could see fear in her face.

"this is no trick Ollivante…." Ichigo said pointing his liquid black blade at the arrancar.

"This… is the true form of TENSA ZANGETSU!"


	12. Chapter 12: Tensa Zangetsu Reborn

Chapter 12: Tensa Zangetsu Reborn

"Ichigo just stay out of this ok. I don't need you getting yourself killed during the fight." Rukia said.

"But I-" Ichigo spoke but was quickly interrupted.

"But nothing Ichigo just stay home.." Rukia Exclaimed.

Rukia wrapped her arms around Ichigo for one last hug, and then she flash stepped her way out of sight.

Ichigo looked in the direction she traveled and went back to the clinic. He opened the door quietly, and solemnly. He tiptoed his way to his room where he shut it quietly and locked it so that Karin, Yuzu and Isshin could sleep. He sat on his bed cradling his Head with his hands, wrapping the fingers in his orange hair. He looked up at his desk and saw the gift bag for the necklace he bought.

He got up and shuffled over to his desk and dug out a long black velvet box. He went and sat back down on his bed and opened the rectangular box, and stared in awe and sadness at the sparkling diamond moon connected to the elegant chain that laid beautifully in a smooth violet satin. He let loose a small smile as he began to talk to himself.

_You know, I cant run away from it now, If it wasn't for Rukia, I wouldn't be here, none of us would, I just cant hide my heart away from the world any more, the whole tough guy thing I am, the cold hearted man I was ever since mom died, I feel as though the ice melted, all because of her, I didn't ever want to think it and I didn't want to say it, but Rukia has to know. She has to know how I feel, she has the right too, and what she said about me hugging her in the park, I realize now that even she has feelings for me…. But what about her brother….. ah Fuck him, he can deal with it._

Ichigo got up off of his bed and took one more long look at the necklace as he closed the box and returned it to its adorned gift bag. "Rukia im sorry for this, but you have to know." Ichigo whispered.

He walked down stairs grabbed his keys, wallet and shoes and proceeded out the door towards his hot rod car.

"And where will you be going tonight son?" A gruff voice asked.

Ichigo turned around and saw his father in designer jeans and a white t shirt, Isshin stood there with his arms crossed and a serious look sprawled on his face.

Ichigo faced him and said, " I need to go do something ill be back dad."

Isshin shook his head, " No Ichigo, I have to agree with Rukia on this one, going there is suicide, besides if your there Rukia has to worry about you too, and she cant fight with that on her shoulders."

"But dad you don't understand…." Ichigo said.

"I don't understand what Ichigo! I'm your father, im one who I know you know has been there done that for most things. What the hell could be so important that you need to be by her side at the risk of your own life!" Isshin exclaimed.

Ichigo looked down, " I uh…. I cant say it, its I don't know…." Ichigo said nervously.

Isshin placed a hand on Ichigo's shoulder. "look, son im sure she will be ok, she can handle this… just let her be…" Isshin said before being interrupted.

"NO DAD! I need to do this, this has to be done. I have to tell her…..." Ichigo was about to exclaim it to the world but sighed. " I'm in love with her dad."

Isshin backed off for a moment. He didn't know how to react, but the reaction he game Ichigo was the most unexpected.

Isshin smiled at his son, a genuine smile that said I understand. "Well, even though I highly advise against this. Fine go." Isshin said to his son in a happy yet serious tone.

Ichigo turned and was about to enter the car but Isshin intervened.

"But if I find out from Rukia that they found you in soul society because you died, I will go there and beat your ass, understand." Isshin said seriously.

Ichigo laughed, "Yeah I understand, I wont get killed. See ya later ok dad."

They didn't know that Karin was spying on them, she whispered to herself "how does dad know about that Soul Society, and how he knows how to get there? What the hell."

Isshin turned around and said, " Well he is like me after all, he has soul reaper captain blood after all. My blood. And that's what made him strong, his pride. Im proud of you son, now go get the girl."

Karin's eyes widened tremendously, _Dad is… a soul reaper captain! Did I hear that right!_

Ichigo raced through the lit streets at least 20 mph over the speed limit, he was hell bent to tell her that one phrase.

He finally made it to the park and raced over to a hillside where he knew Rukia was.

"Shit she's already fighting." Ichigo cursed.

Ichigo got out of the car and stood at the edge of the hill, he saw two women fighting, one wasc short with dark hair wearing black robes and had a katana, obviously Rukia, the other was a taller thin woman with brown hair and a bone around her neck, _an Arrancar! _Ichigo thought.

The two clashed furiously for a few moments, and then it subsided, both combatants breathing heavily, _wow this must have been intense so far, thank god I didn't pick a fight with her._

Ichigo didn't think on what he was just about to do but he did any way, "Hey RUKIA!" He yelled.

Rukia turned and looked back at him standing on the hill, she yelled back at him, "you dumb ass I told you to stay home!"

Ichigo reared back in shock, _oh shit that's right I really shouldn't be here right now! _He thought.

He didn't notice the Arrancar charging a cero pointed right for him.

He heard Rukia scream "ICHIGO LOOK OUT!"

Ichigo looked over at the arrancar and saw a yellow mass of energy forming on her fingers and it was pointed at him.

_OH FUCK THAT'S FOR ME! _Ichigo thought.

The ball fired at Ichigo and he squeezed his eyes shut and opened them in time to see Rukia jump infront of the blast and take the blow.

Ichigo's heart sank. "Oh no RUKIA!" he yelled.

Ichigo ran to Rukia, whose body dropped on the ground limp.

_She's alive but shes unconscious I gotta get her out of here._

"_OH NO YOU DON'T!"_ the female arrancar yelled at Ichigo.

Ichigo just barely looked up at the charging arrancar before he felt her foot impact his stomach, sending him flying backwards into the side of the hill.

The force of the impact made Ichigo cough up some blood as he fell to the ground struggling to get up.

Ollivante looked between them both. "Ah I see now, I can see what you fear, you fear to loose her, well guess what….. I am your fear!" Ollivante laughed maniacally kicking Rukia's body into the sky.

Ichigo looked up _no… no no no why does this have to be. _He said to himself.

Ollivante performed a sonido and kicked Rukia's body back down to the ground, creating a small crater. Blood started to drip from her mouth. Ichigos' thoughts began to go on a rampage, hey yelled at himself.

_WHY! WHY DID THIS HAPPEN WHY DOES IT HAVE TO HAPPEN! _

Ichigos eyes welled up and tears streamed down his face. Ollivante came back down to the ground and picked up rukia's body by her hair and began to punch Rukia in the gut.

_I CANT WATCH THIS. I CANT WATCH HER DIE IN FRONT OF MY EYES!_

Ollivante slammed the body back into the ground and she kicked Rukia even more, blood continued to slowly drip from Rukia's mouth.

_IT'S MY FAULT! IF I DIDN'T COME THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED, BUT NOW I'M HERE I NEED TO DO SOMETHING, SOMETHING RIGHT NOW._

Ollivante stood over Rukia's unconscious body, sword drawn, she flipped the sword over in her hands, the point aimed at Rukia's heart. "I'm not the one to break hearts, but this is one exception ill be willing to make."

_I CANT WATCH THIS, I CANT LET THIS HAPPEN, I LOVE HER, I CANT LET HER DIE, I WONT LET HER GO!_

Ichigo noticed something odd after he subsided his thoughts, it was as if time had stopped.

_Huh what the? _Ichigo said to himself.

Just then everything turned white and Ichigo looked around and found himself in a misty world where he laid on a blue skyscraper he looked around and saw the cage that contained the familiar cloaked man he talked to before his last time he was here.

"Zangetsu!" Ichigo yelled.

The man jumped a little and turned to face Ichigo as Ichigo managed to stand up and approach him. Ichigo noticed the bars of the cell were fading.

"Ichigo do you truly care for that woman?" the man asked.

Ichigo nodded, "more than you can imagine…."

Ichigo could see half of his face, the man smiled widely when he said, "well I believe that you are experiencing your darkest hour.."

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow when the man pointed to something behind him.

Ichigo turned and saw bright particles forming into a shiny golden key right before his eyes.

Ichigo recalled a memory. _Only in your most dire time of need will the key appear…_

The key finally formed and it shined brightly through the mist. Ichigo grabbed the key and walked over to the lock and placed the key in the lock,

The key began to glow brighter as the whole cage was engulfed in golden light. When Ichigo opened his eyes, the mist covering the world was gone, and there infront of him stood the hooded man smiling.

"you did it Ichigo, you set me free, now time is short if you want to save the girl we need to act fast." The man said walking off a distance.

Ichigo was confused. "Wait what are you going to do?"

The man stopped and turned around, "just stand there ok."

The man drew out a black bladed sword with four prongs bent out like a swastika, a chain hung off the end of the sword.

Ichigo was stunned, _Tensa Zangetsu!_

The man charged at Ichigo with the blade and Ichigo stood motionless as the sword pierced his chest he looked at the man who now wasn't wearing his hood, a younger looking man with wavy locks looked Ichigo straight in the eye.

"Hear this, Ichigo, when we merge, your soul reaper form will be in permanent bankai form. Theres no turning back, I said I was your true power, and so you will have access to that power from the get go, understand."

"Thanks for the heads up Zangetsu." Ichigo said looking directly at him

"No Ichigo." The man said, smiling " My name is… Tensa Zangetsu."

Ichigo smiled at him, "I know." He replied.

The sword was twisted in his chest and a light erupted from them both.

Ollivante smirked wildly over Rukia's body, raising her sword higher, ready to let her blade pierce the petite soul reapers chest.

She marveled in her victory, _this was too easy, way to easy hahahahah._

"it was fun soul reaper, but now I think its time you said good bye to your life." Ollivante sneered.

She began to plunge her blade downwards but she stopped and she began to shake violently. _Huh what the, what is that._

Just then an explosion rang out, Ollivante snapped her head towards the source of the explosion, where she saw dense black energy erupting from the ground, and in the middle stood an orange haired boy, _No! IT CANT BE!_ She thought.

Ichigo stood up and threw his head back and yelled to the sky, his arms tense, hands clenched into fists.

The black energy grew higher and higher, the ground began to shake violently from the raw power that was being unleashed.

Ollivante stood in absolute awe as she watched the boy generate more energy, she could feel the spiritual pressure rain down on her, it was heavy, and getting heavier by the second.

_Where did this power come from, earlier I couldn't trace barely any spirit energy from him, now, its as if something finally snapped._

Ichigo brought his head down and looked Ollivante straight in the eye, his eyes wild with anger, he was pissed, "I wont let you do this, Arrancar!" He yelled.

_Ichigo, you need to let your emotions go, your bottled up emotion is holding back your power, release them all!_

Ichigo threw his head back, threw his arms down in rage, and screamed to the night sky. An intense rage filled scream that caused tears to fall from his face.

Then everything let loose, the ground shook as if it were a large scale earthquake, wind whipped by causing Ollivante's hair to whip in the wind violently under the power of the wind, black and red spirit energy erupted into an endless tower of energy and raw power that pierced the sky.

Ollivante just stood and watched in shock at this incredible power.

...

_in the soul society..._

_Renji was kicking back and relaxing after a long day's work a lower ranked messenger burst through his door._

"Lieutenant Abarai sir, your requested at this time to meet at the captain commander's office immediately." The messenger spoke in urgency.

Renji grunted, and left his quarters for the captain commander's barracks.

When he got there the door opened and there stood all of the captains stood waiting for his arrival, when Renji took a few steps in he stood and shook in place.

"whats the matter Renji Abarai?" Captain Yammamoto asked.

"I-I just felt an intense outbreak of spiritual pressure sir." Renji stuttered.

All the captains looked at him confused.

"Renji do you know who it is, I feel it too, its very distant but very powerful, incredibly powerful, beyond a captain's." Captain Unohana asked.

Renji searched his thoughts, _this spirit energy is so damn familiar, I haven't felt it in such a long time, but I am almost certain its….. its….._

Renji gasped, "KUROSAKI!"

All of the captains looked in shock, Hitsugaya stepped forward, "That's impossible Abarai, Ichigo lost all of his spirit energy, theres no chance that his power has come back, let alone this powerful, this power is beyond a captain's almost on par with the captain commander himself!" He exclaimed.

Renji shook his head, " I know the signature of that spirit energy all to well, its Ichigo's unmistakably, I know it."

_The question is when did he ever become this powerful!_ He thought.

_In the real world…_

Ollivante stood motionless as the towering mass of energy compressed in on itself and formed a dome over where Ichigo stood, the dome exploded and the area became covered in mist, Ollivante couldn't see very well, but when the mist cleared, there stood a hooded man.

"Where is the boy, where did he go, answer me!" Ollivante scolded, she didn't know it was Ichigo. Ichigo turned, and drew Tensa Zangetsu out of his sheath, doing so the chain that extended from the handle, extended out and wrapped up his arm and over his shoulder to a point on his jacket. When Tensa Zangetsu was fully unsheathed, Ichigo looked at the liquid black blade and grinned.

He turned his attention back to Ollivante and he disappeared in an instant.

Ollivnate looked in shock as Ichigo appeared behind her and kicked her in the back with force that sent her rolling. Ichigo stood next to Rukia's body and looked down at her.

"Im so sorry this happened Rukia, ill make it up to you, don't worry." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia's head began to turn as she moaned trying to wake up. Ichigo sheathed Tensa Zangetsu, the chain going back to normal length,

Ichigo picked up Rukia and cradled her in his arms, she moaned a little more.

Ollivante got back up and charged at Ichigo, "you will pay for that!"

Ichigo disappeared with Rukia's body, leaving Ollivante looking for a trace of him.

_I cant even sense him move, he moves to fast!_

Ichigo reappeared up by his car and laid Rukia down on the ground, being careful to not hurt her any more.

Ichigo wiped the blood from her mouth using his coat stood back up and faced the other way towards Ollivante. Rukia rolled her head back and forth moaning, when she finally came too.

"What the hell?" Rukia said scratching her head, she struggled to sit up.

Ichigo removed the hood from his head and turned around to face Rukia.

Rukia looked in shock, "Ichigo what the hell!"

Ichigo smiled at her. "I bet your wondering what happened eh?" He said in a genuine happy tone. "I saved your life just after you saved mine Rukia."

Ichigo smiled looking into her deep violet eyes, Rukia sat up and painfully tried to speak, "I-Ich-igo, I is this happening?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo had no time to answer as Ollivante appeared charging a cero as she yelled in joy, "I found you!"

Ichigo thought,_ Shit!_

He picked up rukia in his arms and disappeared as Ollivante released the cero, the blast ending up destroying his car.

Ichigo reappeared and set Rukia down on a park bench and lifted her face. "Hey, don't worry, I'm sorry I came against your wishes, but I had to tell you something important."

Ichigo turned and saw Ollivante charging at them with her sword. Ichigo used a flash step so fast that Ollivante didn't know what happened, as she felt a slash in her shoulder, with blood gushing out of the wound, Ichigo turned and struck again, gashing her other shoulder with the gleaming black blade.

Ollivante looked at Ichigo standing infront of Rukia with fearful eyes.

Ichigo smirked, "Ollivante, you said that you were my fear, but, why do I see so much fear in you, is it because of something I did?"

Ollivante lifted a finger, "You're the human, what trick is this! I didn't sense anything from you before, what are you trying to pull?"

Ichigo pointed his sword at Ollivante, "this isn't a trick Ollivante, this is the true form of Tensa Zangetsu."

Ichigo whipped his sword up and slashed downward, releasing a wave of dense black energy that cut Ollivante's arm completely off.

Ollivante gripped where her arm once was as Ichigo stood forward walking towards her.

"That attack is called Getsuga Tensho." Ichigo said. He walked forward and stood face to face with a heavily wounded Ollivante. "I can't hold back against you for two reasons, one you just destroyed my car, my very expensive car, two you tried to kill the woman I love…" Ichigo said directly to her face cas he plunged Tensa Zangetsu right through Ollivante's stomach.

Rukia sat and looked at them standing there, Ichigo's sword clearly pierced completely through Ollivante, who wrapped her hands around the sword. Rukia heard footsteps coming, she looked over and saw Orihime, Uryu and Chad rushing towards them.

"OH! RUKIA WHAT HAPPENED!" Orihime exclaimed worried for her good friend.

"H-Hey Or-ihime, glad you guys made it." Rukia managed to speak, Orihime began to heal Rukia as the whole group looked over and saw Ichigo standing there with a blade through an arrancar's stomach. "Woah is that Ichigo!" Uryu exclaimed.

Chad looked at Ichigo, "I never anticipated him to have this much power, it's truly frightening even from here."

Rukia looked over at Ichigo and smiled, _you fool, I told you not to come, but I'm glad you didn't listen, your incredibly strong Ichigo,_

Ollivante snickered, "good luck trying to save your town, once my master gets here."

Ichigo scowled as he twisted the blade so that the edge pointed up, he then forced the blade up and through Ollivante's chest and head exiting her skull, nearly cleaving the arrancar in half before she dissipated into black ash.

Ichigo sighed, "we will see about that." He said before he turned and went back to the group. He stopped and saw Tatsuki standing five feet from him, gazing in complete shock.

"Hey Tatsuki, whats up?" Ichigo asked as he sheathed Tensa Zangetsu. Ichigo walked back over to the group where Rukia was finally fully healed.

Ichigo smiled "hey" he said.

Rukia stood up and slapped Ichigo in the face. He didn't retaliate he just stood there and smiled.

"IDIOT! I could have handled that, I wouldn't have been beaten to a bloody pulp if you didn't show up!" Rukia exclaimed through teary eyes.

Ichigo looked at the group, "Hey guys, can I talk to Rukia alone for a minute."

Orihime and Uryu smiled and nodded, Chad just nodded as the all turned and walked towards home.

Ichigo sat on the bench and slumped over some, Rukia stood in front of him.

"Ichigo you look really tired out, what happened to you?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo looked up at her, "well id imagine its because my body isn't used to the insane spiritual pressure I exert now, its been seventeen months now, it makes sense." Ichigo chuckled.

Rukia remembered something, "hey Ichigo what was it you wanted to tell me before?"

Ichigo stood up and scratched his head "well I do actually now don't I." Ichigo playfully said.

Ichigo grabbed Rukia's hands and looked straight into her eyes, _what is he going to say that would cause him to do this… wait a minute…._ Rukia thought.

"I-I don't really know a way to say it so ill just say it outright." Ichigo stammered.

Rukia looked into his smoldering brown eyes and Ichigo stared deep into her deep violet eyes. Rukia's eyes shined as she smiled at what Ichigo said next.

"Rukia. I love you."


	13. Chapter 13: Fast Cars Faster Shinigami

Chapter 13: Fast Cars, faster Shinigami

Rukia stood in awe, "I-Ich-Ichigo, did you just say…"

Ichigo nodded and smiled with warmth welling up in his face, " I did."

Rukias eyes began to water as she smiled and flung herself at Ichigo's body.

She wrapped her arms as tight as she could around Ichigo, and Ichigo just gently put his arms around her. He buried his nose in her hair and Rukia buried her cheek into his chest smiling.

Ichigo's eyes opened up as he lifted his head and looked down at Rukia. "Oh yeah I almost forgot."

Rukia pulled away and looked in curiosity as Ichigo dug in his pocket and pulled out a thin black box and gave it to Rukia.

Rukia took the box, absolute curiosity stretched across her face, as she opened the black box and finds sitting on purple velvet an elegant necklace with a sparkling diamond crescent moon pendant.

Rukia's eyes lit up and her jaw opened up in awe at the pure sparkle of each individual diamond. She placed a hand over her mouth, "Ichigo, this is beautiful…." Rukia whispered.

Ichigo took the necklace out of the box and clipped it around Rukia's neck as she touched the pendant with her hand, Ichigo put his hands on her shoulder, "It looks great on you Rukia."

Ichigo's face became completely red for Rukia leaned in and kissed Ichigo on the cheek.

"Thank you so much Ichigo, this was the greatest thing, anyone has ever given me…. Ever."

Rukia looked into his eyes and smiled as a tear fell down her face. Ichigo looked back into her eyes and smiled as he put an arm around her and were about to leave until.

"Ahhem…." Tatsuki stood with her arms crossed.

Ichigo and Rukia looked over at Tatsuki with a half serious half confused look on her face.

"Oh hey Tatsuki how long have you been there." Ichigo asked half laughing.

"How long have I been here? Can I ask what the hell were you doing and what the hell that was!" Tatsuki yelled at Ichigo.

"What do you mean?" Ichigo questioned.

"Like what the hell was all of that, you just exploded and then you were wearing different stuff….. don't tell me that you regained your power, because that is beyond power, that's insanity! Secondly, what was that you gave Rukia." Tatsuki questioned back in anger.

Ichigo rolled his eyes, "Tatsuki you need to calm the fuck down, your gonna fall off your rocker if you keep it up." Ichigo spouted as Rukia and him walked down the sidewalk.

Tatsuki sat there and flamed, "you son of a bitch…."

Rukia looked up at Ichigo, and looked back at the black smoke that came from where Ichigo's challenger once sat.

"Hey Ichigo, what will you do now since your car is blown to bits?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo stopped and put an index finger on his chin, "Oh yeah, I forgot about that, damn, dad will be pissed, well ill just file my claim tomorrow and get a new car I guess."

"Ah, but what about our ride to school tomorrow and will your new car be as nice as the one you had?" Rukia looked at him.

"Ill try to find one about the same value, its hard to find nice American cars here, I like them better, they just sound great. Anyway lets get home, Ill get us there in no time."

Rukia jumped onto Ichigo's back, as they flash stepped their way back home at ridiculous speed.

Ichigo made it back to his house as Isshin and Karin opened the door for them.

Karin raised an eyebrow, "Ichigo where did you get the new clothes, and is that a sword!"

"huh?" Ichigo looked down, "Oh shit I'm still in my Bankai."

Karin was confused, "Bankai what is that? You look like one of those soul reapers to me."

It took a minute but Karin had the thought snap into her head, "wait no way, you're a soul reaper again!" Karin exclaimed.

"That's one way to put it Karin, I'm a soul reaper again, but now I'm permanently stuck in my Bankai form as you see."

"ohhhhh…. Kay that made no sense to me." Karin said confused as ever.

The group walked inside and sat down at the table in the kitchen. Ichigo grasped a cup of hot chocolate and Rukia sat opposite of him.

"Damn I feel so exhausted, I've been away from this so long I need to get back into shape." Ichigo spoke out.  
>Rukia looked up from her cup and at Ichigo, "Well when will you start that up Ichigo?"<p>

Ichigo thought for a moment, "Ummmmm tomorrow I guess."

Rukia retorted, "We have school tomorrow you know."

Ichigo laughed, "If you can call it that. Tomorrow is Friday, which means spirit day, we basically just party all day, with music and contests and what not, its all fun and games."

Rukia didn't quite understand and Ichigo knew it, "Just wait and see midget, you'd enjoy yourself."

Rukia smiled a half smiled that said ok I will and Ichigo took a sip of his hot chocolate as Karin and Isshin went back to sleep and Ichigo finished up his Hot cocoa and walked Rukia back to her house.

"You know Ichigo I was just thinking about something…." Rukia said to Ichigo.

Ichigo looked over at his petite friend. "And that would be?" he replied.

Rukia looked up at him and replied back. "Well what would people think at school tomorrow if they knew of our…. Relationship?"

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, " I don't remember asking you to be my girlfriend Rukia."

Rukia grinned, "but they way you acted really spelled it out, telling me you loved me, the expensive necklace, its clear as crystal, and well I like it…"

Ichigo was shocked, " So your telling me you want to be my girlfriend?"

Rukia nodded. Ichigo laughed, "Well we better not tell Keigo, he might commit suicide over it."

Rukia giggled because she knows it's probably true.

_Urahara's Shop_

Grimmjow stood almost slumping over from exhaustion, he panted heavily, yet he still kept his sword up out from the dust and smoke stood a Panther like man with a bluish white body, his hands and feet were black as charcoal and the tips of his fingers were clawed, a long black tail extended out and whipped around like a cat's.

"C'mon Grimmjow! This isn't all you got is it, where is your pride, where is your killer instinct."

Grimmjow stood up straight once again, "Alright that was just a warm up, now the real fight begins, Pantera!"

Grimmjow rushed at Pantera and they began to clash furiously, the ringing of their swords constant and unending. Urahara and Yoruichi watched as the two fiercely fought for hours.

"He's making great progress, do you think he will make it Yoruichi?" The man with the striped hat said to his good friend.

Yoruichi thought it over and looked at her old friend, "Before everything happened with Aizen and what not I wouldn't believe it, but Ichigo pretty much proved to me that anything is possible. So now id say yes he will just wait."

Urahara nodded and continued to watch the fight between Grimmjow and his zanpakuto.

"I will get Bankai, Pantera, you wont stop me!" Grimmjow roared.

_At Rukia's house_

Ichigo stood in front of Rukia's door as Rukia inserted the key into the lock and opened the door to her home. Rukia stepped inside and turned to close the door but Ichigo intervened one last time.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo said.

Rukia looked curiously at her new orange haired boyfriend. "What is it Ichigo?" she asked.

"Try to not tell everyone what is going on between us." Ichigo stammered.

"Your nervous aren't you Ichigo." Rukia giggled playfully.

"Um to be honest a little yeah, besides it's mostly for the fact we will get assaulted by everyone ya know." Ichigo replied.

Rukia thought it over for a minute, " I suppose your right Ichigo, but lets try to not hide it ok?" Rukia answered.

Ichigo nodded his head and kissed her on the forehead, "Good night Midget."

Rukia blushed a little, "Good night Ichigo." She replied as she closed the door.

Ichigo turned around and walked back to his house thinking everything over.

_What a day, who would have ever thought one week could change a guy's life in an instant, not only did I get my old powers back, but now ive got a girlfriend, and my girlfriend happens to be Rukia Kuchiki, of all people, the soul reaper whom it all started from, its unreal._

Rukia got ready for bed and sat looking at her picture with Ichigo in the park from long ago, back when they were just friends.

_I never thought after Kaien, I would never feel the same way about a boy, ever, but after what ive been through with Ichigo, this feels so right, still, ive only been here less than a week and im in a relationship with someone now, how the hell did this happen?_

Ichigo tiredly slugged his way up the stairs into his room, he got into his usual bedtime garments and threw himself onto his bed and passed out just after one last thought ran through his head. _Rukia made this week the best week ever._

_Urahara's shop…._

Grimmjow concluded the day's training session; he was dead tired and collapsed on the ground breathing heavily with his eyes squeezed shut.

Urahara and Yoruichi walked over to where he laid on the ground, Urahara lifted his hat slightly and looked down at Grimmjow, "Well Mr. Jaegerjaquez, looks like training is done for today, you need to get rest, continue and you will get yourself killed."

Grimmjow struggled to sit up, "How-_huff huff- _how the hell did Ichigo go through with this-_ huff-_ its insanity."

Just then Orihime climbed down to the training grounds and found the two residents of the shop standing over a now sitting up Grimmjow.

"Jack!" Orihime shouted.

They all snapped around to see the reddish haired girl running towards them.

Urahara took his hat off, " Well Orihime, what brings you around at this time?"

Orihime bowed, "Oh sorry mr Urahara sir, I was just looking for Jack." She replied.

Grimmjow stood up with a slight scowl on his face, "Why in the blue hell do you still call me Jack, you know my real name just say it." He scolded.

"Well jack is just easier to remember to me," Orihime retorted back.

"tch what ever just call me Grimm then." Grimmjow scowled.

"Ohhh kay, Grimm." Orihime said in a voice that just screamed what ever.

Orihime walked back up into the shop, and Grimmjow just rolled his eyes as he proceeded up the steps as well and to his room. He slung his coat off and just layed back on his bed looking through the glass roof overhead at the black sky littered with stars. "Hey Orihime come in here for a sec would ya!" Grimmjow yelled.

He shut his eyes for a minute as he heard his door open and soft footsteps came into his room, he opened one eye and saw the reddish haired woman stood nervously "what is it Grimm?" Orihime asked.

"That spirit energy from before, the one I sensed while I was training, that was Ichigo wasn't it?" Grimmjow asked in a gruff voice.

Orihime looked down, "yes, it was Ichigo." She replied worried. Grimmjow looked back upwards at his glass roof.

"Mmm I see. Well." Grimmjow said turning over to face Orihime. "Atleast that will take the weight of this whole situation off of my shoulders, im not really the one for single handedly trying to protect this place. That should be Kurosaki's job not mine, but like I said before a few days back, it keeps me out of prison at least."

Orihime nodded and was about to leave the room until Grimmjow asked her something.

"Is it worth it." Grimmjow asked.

Orihime turned around and faced Grimmjow, "what is what worth it?"

Grimmjow sat up facing her, "You know…. Saving people, is it truly worth it, going through all of the trouble."

Orihime sat next to Grimmjow, "Of course it is Grimm." She replied, Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow at the reply.

"I know it sounds a little silly to you, but it gives us something to fight for, don't fight for yourself, fight for a good reason, like protecting your friends and family, like Ichigo does."

Grimmjow snickered, "Well see that's the problem, I don't have the luxury of friends and who in the hell would consider me family?"

"Well I consider you a friend…" She replied.

Grimmjow's face became serious, he looked up at her, "You what?" he asked.

Orihime sat next to grimmjow and placed her hand on his, " You're a friend to me Grimm." She replied.

Grimmjow stared confused, "explain yourself." He asked.

Orihime looked away for a moment, "Well, I was very content on not even talking to you, not even looking your way, to be honest I hated you, but the fact you came back a totally different person made me believe that I could give you a second chance. Plus because you attempted to protect me I consider you a friend Grimm, I should thank you for all you did." She said to him.

Grimmjow's eyes widened as Orihime slung her arms around him in a thank you hug.

Orihime looked straight at his face, but when Grimmjow turned to face her, before either knew it their lips met, Grimmjow was the first to notice, his eyes cracked as wide as possible. Then Orihime noticed and pulled away her face completely flustered.

"Oh… uh sorry.. I don't know what happened there.. Umm Ill be going now." Orihime stuttered nervously as she got up, but as she got up a hand grabbed her arm as she turned around Grimmjow was face to face with her, and he kissed her again, Orihime didn't pull away, she just closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around him, as Grimmjow warpped his arms around her torso, butterflies filled her stomach as they kissed passionately underneath the light of the stars piercing through the glass ceiling, glowing off of Grimmjows shirtless torso. Grimmjow thought to himself while this event happened, _I don't know what the hell is coming over me right now, It feels so weird, but I cant stop…. What the fuck is this?_

_Kurosaki Clinic…._

"THE CAR WAS WHAT!" Isshin screamed.

Ichigo sat at the table as Isshin was fuming.

Isshin punched Ichigo straight on in the face causing him to fall backwards on his chair.

"OWW YOU DUMB ASS WHAT WAS THAT FOR!" Ichigo yelled.

"THAT WAS FOR THE FACT THAT YOUR CAR, THAT I HELPED PAY AN ARM AND A LEG FOR IS BLOWN TO SMITHERINES!" Isshin retorted furiously.

Ichigo rubbed his jaw, " I don't know what you're yelling about, the thing was fully insured we can get a new car of equal value ass…" Ichigo sighed.

Ichigo received a punch in the side of his face from his father. "That's not the point idiot! The point is. Is that something that you worked hard for is gone in an instant." Isshin exclaimed.

Ichigo sighed again, "Ok what ever, I want to go to bed, im tired as hell, and I have school tomorrow ok good night!"

Ichigo stomped his way to his room and Isshin just stood shaking his head, "some day that boy will learn."

Morning came and Ichigo was a little slow to get up he rubbed his face as he went through his usual morning routeine he snorted a little as he exited the shower and put his clothes on he thought of something right then and there. "Was last night real? Hmmm."

Ichigo said. He went over to his bag and pulled out his old substitute soul reaper badge and clutched it in his hand. He then exited his body and went into his soul reaper form and looked at himself, "Holy shit that's awesome!" Ichigo said as he climbed back into his body.

"Wow Ichigo, you went through all of that last night and you still needed to check to see if it's real." A voice came from behind him.

Ichigo turned around and saw a teenage looking man wearing a cloak with the hood down, sitting on his bed tossing an apple in the air constantly, a black sword hung at his side. Tensa Zangetsu

"Zangetsu what the hell are you doing here?" Ichigo questioned.

Tensa Zangetsu threw the apple at him as it hit Ichigo directly on the forehead. "My name is Tensa Zangetsu Ichigo, remember it because I wont tell you again." He told Ichigo, snickering like it was funny.

Ichigo rubbed his head, "yeah I'll remember that, but why are you here right now?"

Tensa Zangetsu stood up looking around, "my my the outer world is really nice, I could get used to this, never mind that, Ichigo we need to start training soon."

"Yeah I know we do, but lets start after school ok, today is important. Its my last spirit day of my high school career."

Tensa Zangetsu looked at him stern. "Fine after your schooling, but we need to train hard, weve been apart for seventeen months and we need to get back into sync, if that Nightmare character you spout off about comes, we need to be ready for it."

Ichigo nodded as Tensa Zangetsu disappeared back into Ichigo's soul. Ichigo breathed in deep with a smile across his face.

"Today is gonna be a good day!" Ichigo said.

Ichigo ran out of the clinic and down the road to Rukia's place. Ichigo knocked on the door, "Oi Rukia you there!" He yelled.

Ichigo knocked a few more times, where the hell is she?" He asked himself. Ichigo turned the knob of the door and the door opened, "huh that's odd." Ichigo said as he entered the house.

"Rukia where are you?" Ichigo asked, it was then Rukia's bedroom door burst open and Rukia came out wearing a pair of black shorts, white knee high socks and a white shirt that wasn't buttoned up exposing her red and white bra that had a little bunny on one side. She had blue chappy headphones on and she was jamming out to music on her I-pod, she walked out into her living room with her eyes closed, getting herself lost in the music. Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at her, completely oblivious that he stood almost ten feet from her

"uh Rukia?" Ichigo said almost curiously.

Rukia turned off her I-pod and looked over and saw Ichigo, she froze right then and there, "holy crap Ichigo how did you get there, AAH! My shirt, oh I am so sorry Ichigo I didn't know you were here." Rukia stammered trying to say sorry to Ichigo, as she covered her chest with her arms but Ichigo just laughed. "Don't worry about it Rukia just get your shirt on and lets go, by the way cute bra."

Rukia's cheeks were flustered Red as she looked somewhat annoyed at Ichigo who walked out the door laughing his head off. "Ichigo you pervert!" she yelled with a smirk. Rukia buttoned up her shirt and put on Ichigo's diamond necklace he gave her and ran out the door and caught up to him.

"So did you rest up well Ichigo?" Rukia asked as they walked.

Ichigo chuckled a little, "me resting up well, I should ask you how you are doing, you got beat up really bad last night."

"Im fine thanks to Orihime, you were exhausted last night, you need to get back to training you need some work." Rukia poked at Ichigo.

"Yeah that's what Tensa Zangetsu told me this morning, were gonna train after school, you wanna join?" Ichigo asked.

"Tensa Zangetsu, your Zanpakuto? He talked to you this morning? How?" Rukia questioned.

"Yeah he just appeared sitting on my bed, he usually does that when he needs to talk to me about something important. So I don't mind it." Ichigo replied.

Rukia nodded, _just like Shirayuki_. She thought.

They arrived at school as Ichigo smiled at the sight that was infront of him, Rukia's jaw dropped, "this is complete anarchy!" she exclaimed and she watched people with painted faces and what not run around like buffoons and laugh at each others stories and what not, while a dj played some music and some games went on outside.

"Well Rukia, welcome to spirit day." Ichigo laughed as Rukia looked around.

"This is completely insane, this is a school day!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo looked down at her with a grin, "well yeah, cant say I didn't warn you midget, I told you today isn't your average school day."

Rukia rolled her eyes as they proceeded in doors and to their class. Before they made it to class they heard some one yell loudly.

"RUUUUKIIIIAAAAAA!" Keigo screamed while running full sprint towards them. Keigo hit the floor from colliding with Ichigo's foot.

"Back off Keigo. Not today, not ever got it." Ichigo said seriously.

Keigo got up rubbing the back of his head, "the hell Ichigo when did you become so defensive over Rukia, any way what happened last night, I thought you were commin' over to play halo with me and my sis?"

Ichigo scratched his head, "Yeah about that. I couldn't go because there were some things I needed to take care of."

"Oh like that strange force radiating through the town, I haven't felt anything like that since that creep Aizen." Keigo replied.

"You sensed my spiritual pressure from your house, geez." Ichigo blurted.

"That was you Ichigo, holy crap I had a feeling it was you, but I didn't think it would be you, it was a strong surge ill tell you that." Keigo said while his jaw dropped.

"Yeah ok what ever lets get to class for attendance." Ichigo scoweled.

They went into class got attendance taken and then they were excused to go out for the games and music that filled the school. Rukia smiled at the energy that filled the school, Ichigo and rukia caught up with Orihime, Sado and Uryu and watched various games take place that were absolutely hilarious to them.

It was about noon or so when Ichigo and Rukia ran outside. Ichigo stopped and dropped his jaw when he looked towards the parking lot.

"Ichigo what is it?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo pointed at the parking lot where there sat a white and silver car that looked slightly similar in style to his now gone dodge challenger. A silver stripe ran along side the doors that said Shelby GT on it and two stripes ran over the top of the car. He ran over and found a card on the windshield that was addressed to him, he opened it and read it to himself.

_Ichigo, I hope you like your new car, I spent a few hours searching and got this for you, make sure this one doesn't get wrecked you aren't getting another one_

_Sincerely, your father Isshin._

Ichigo opened the little pouch attached to it and out fell the keys to the car Ichigo was star struck as Rukia ran over.

"Ichigo whats this all about?" Rukia asked.

"My dad just bought me a Shelby!" Ichigo said with incredible enthusiasm.

"Shelby? What is that." Rukia asked.

"It's a rare and very popular American sports car that ive always dreamed of getting one day, I cant believe it, dad your fricken amazing!" Ichigo exclaimed.

Uryu, Keigo, Mizuro, Sado and Orihime ran over to Ichigo and Rukia standing infront of the new car.

"New car huh Ichigo?" Sado asked.

"You kidding Chad! This is an amazing car lets go for a ride Ichigo!" Keigo exclaimed.

"hahah shut up Keigo, I get the first ride." Rukia laughed.

"Wait what?" Keigo said shocked.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at each other and laughed as everyone admired Ichigo's new wheels, just as Ichigo and Rukia got in the car and started it up, the car rumbled to life and Rukia smiled at the sound of his new car.

"I already like this one more than the last one Ichigo!" Rukia exclaimed.

Uryu looked at Orihime and asked, "You don't think they are more than friends do you?"

Orihime just shrugged, _to be honest I think they are dating, I cant be jealous over that, not after what happened last night….. _Orihime thought.


	14. Chapter 14: Ace in the hole

Chapter 14: The Ace In The Hole

"Ichigo what are you gonna DoooOOOOOO! AAAHHH ICHIGO!" Rukia screamed gripping the seats of the brand new car as Ichigo pulled the car into reverse and started whipping donuts in the parking lot, the rear tires spinning rapidly producing smoke, the engine nearly redlining, roaring with its horse American sound.

"OOOOOHHHH SHIIIIITTTTTT IIICHIGO AAAAHHHH!" Rukia screamed again as she squinted her eyes.

Ichigo was laughing his head off in absolute thrill, "WOOOOHOOOO Hell yeah Rukia! This is what im talking about!" Ichigo exclaimed laughing. He stoped whipping around in the new car and parked it back in the stall.

Rukia had her eyes wide open still gripping the seats and she breathed heavily. Ichigo chuckled one last time and leaned closer to Rukia.

"heheh, Hey Rukia are you still there?" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia just looked at Ichigo she didn't even want to move, "IDIOT! Don't do that ever again with me in the car."

Ichigo laughed some more " You can't tell me you didn't enjoy that."

Rukia slapped Ichigo across the face "Fool, I did not enjoy that, I enjoyed it as much as when you threw me off the top of the execution stand."

Ichigo fought to surpress a laugh and Rukia became a bit red in the face. Ichigo leaned the seat all the way back as he just barely got out of the way from Rukia's attempt to slap him again. Ichigo reached over unbuckled Rukia's seatbelt, he then grabbed hold of Rukia and pulled her over to his seat.

"What do you think your doing strawberry!" Rukia yelled at Ichigo.

Rukia sat on his lap facing him and started to beat on his chest, Ichigo struggled to get hold of Rukia's hands but he eventually had total control of his girlfriend she did manage to barely knick him on the side of the face pushing his hair back from his ears exposing his black earrings.

"Ichigo I didn't know you had earrings." Rukia said playfully, "They must hurt if they rip out."

"Rukia, both you and I know you aren't cruel enough to do that to me." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah, how would you know?" Rukia smirked.

"Because I know you cant do anything if I do this to ya!" Ichigo exclaimed as he let go of her wrists and started tickling her sides.

"Oh SHii Ichigo stop stop STOP IT AAAAHAHAHAHAHHAH! STOP!" Rukia started laughing from the tickling, she just couldn't hold it.

"It looks like I found the sweet spot!" Ichigo laughed as he smiled widely with his tongue slightly hanging out tickling Rukia.

Ichigo stopped tickling Rukia and grasped her where he was tickling her. Rukia stopped laughing and placed her hands on the seat next to Ichigo's shoulders.

Rukia was trying to catch her breath from the laughing, panting softly as they just sat and smiled at each other.

"Ummm Ichigo, Rukia, what are you two doing." Uryu asked looking into the car at the two.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow and retorted back at Uryu, "What, is it wrong to get a little alone time?"

"Alone time Ichigo?" Uryu crossed his arms repositioning his glasses.

"Uhhh yeah, is that a problem." Ichigo asked Uryu.

"No but Ichigo we need to have a chat for a minute." Uryu turned around.

Ichigo sighed, "Ugh, fine, hey Rukia ill be back in a minute."

Rukia nodded and she jumped back into the passenger seat. Ichigo climbed out of the new car and shut the door. "Ok whats up Uryu?" Ichigo asked with a slight scowl.

"Ichigo weve noticed that you have been getting awfully close to miss Kuchiki. What is with that?" Uryu asked.

"Well uh….. You see ummmm." Ichigo stammered.

"You have been acting really different with her lately, ever since she came back you aren't depressed, you don't have a scowl on your face twenty four seven, what is going on." Uryu asked.

"I Betcha I know!" Orihime shouted jumping up in place.

Everyone looked at Orihime who stopped jumping and said, "Ichigo likes Rukia!"

" I uh yeah I do like Rukia." Ichigo stammered again, everyone looked at Ichigo with bulging eyes as he scratched his head.

_That's what I was afraid of,_ Orihime thought to herself, "oh crud I got to go do something quick ill be back." Orihime said while she ran off.

"Is that true Ichigo….. Do you like like her or what?" Uryu asked.

"Shit you know what I guess the cats out of the bag…" Ichigo swore to himself, loud enough that Uryu heard.

"whats out of the bag Ichigo?" He asked.

"Well me and Rukia." Ichigo said.

Sado and Uryu leaned in closer and then he said it.

"Me and Rukia are dating….. She's my girlfriend Uryu." Ichigo said with enthusiasm.

Uryu's jaw dropped to the ground and Sado dropped his jaw as well.

"Holy spirits above, Ichigo!" Uryu exclaimed. "Who would have thought!"

Orihime ran inside to the bathroom and Tatsuki turned to find her nearly crying.

"Orihime! Whats wrong what happened?" Tatsuki gasped.

Orihime explained her feelings for the orange haired boy, and how her feelings were getting mixed up by another guy.

"Oh Tatsuki, I just think I need to get my feelings for Ichigo out of me." Orihime sighed.

"Ichigo? What did he do now Orihime tell me ill go kick his ass." Tatsuki said while she cracked her knuckles.

"No Tatsuki, he didn't hurt me, its just that…. He and Rukia are." Orihime stuttered. She managed to tell Tatsuki of Ichigo's newfound relationship

Tatsuki reared back in shock, "No fucking way! Are you serious?"

Orihime just nodded, "Oh Tatsuki, I don't know what to do right now, im so mixed up inside, I mean I like Ichigo, but after last night, when I kissed…." Orihime caught herself and shut her mouth then and there.

" Who Orihime?" Tatsuki asked crossing her arms curious about who Orihime was about to say.

Orihime held a hand to her mouth and shook her head. Tatsuki got annoyed.

"Orihime, if you don't tell me who I will give you the count of three and I will punch you, got it!" Tatsuki warned.

"I cant say who, if he found out I said anything he would be really mad and I cant have him mad at me!" Orihime replied.

"ONE!" tatsuki yelled.

Orihime was conflicted. She thought rapidly.

"TWO!" Tatsuki yelled again.

"IT WAS GRIMM OK!" Orihime shouted nearly in tears.

Tatsuki dropped her fist, "Grimm? You mean Jack Jaeger, the exchange student with the spiky blue hair?"

Orihime nodded sobbing.

"OH my god Orihime!" Tatsuki exclaimed hugging Orihime.

"Uh what?" Orihime asked confused.

"You see, that guy is such a hard ball, he doesn't talk to anyone but to Ichigo and the others, I never see that guy smile, hes like Ichigo, but more hardcore." Tatsuki explained.

"Yeah but I actually really like him, I mean, well, he isn't the open type on things, hes quite lonely to himself, and cold like you said, but he has a good heart and I saw a warmth in him I never saw in Ichigo. I actually like him, even after the history we had in Hueco Mundo, what he did to Ichigo and me, I forgave him, and we kissed for such a long time. It was unreal Tatsuki." Orihime explained swinging around joyfully.

"Where the hell is Hueco Mundo, is that in California?" Tatsuki asked.

"Uh yeah it is." Orihime giggled, knowing she lied.

"I didn't know you went to California. When did you go?" Tatsuki asked.

"About a year and a half ago why?" Orihime asked.

Tatsuki thought about it, "wasn't that about the time Ichigo lost the ability to see spirits?"

Orihime thought of a way out, "ummm it was a while before that…. Eheheheh."

"hmmmmm ok then." Tatsuki said shrugging.

Orihime finished up in the bathroom and went back outside she didn't even look up when she was in her train of thought.

_Ichigo and Rukia….. how did I not see it coming, im such an idiot for not seeing it, I mean well I saw a glimpse of it back in the soul society when we saved her from her execution but still, it seems right, right where it should be sometimes I wish I was as lucky….. with Grimm, Grimm, what am I thinking he would never….._

"OOF" Orihime sqeaked as she ran into someone and fell on her bottom.

Orihime looked up and saw a man wearing black dress pants, a black shirt and a blue tie, familiar spiky blue hair and a very familiar scowl.

"Orihime? What the hell." Grimmjow scowled.

"Oh Grimm, ummmm what, what are you doing here." Orihime stuttered.

"Well if you don't recall, im attending your "school" remember." Grimmjow explained still wearing a scowl on his face.

Orihime got up and brushed her self off, Grimmjow just stared intently at her, "Oh yeah I forgot, oh that's right this is the first school you've gone to." Orihime realized.

"First and last, after Nightmare is dealt with im gone." Grimmjow stated gruffly.

"How do you know he will show up?" Orihime asked.

Grimmjow looked out towards everyone fooling around outside, "I don't know how he does it, but he knows what goes on when and where, he probably knows that his so called daughter was killed here last night by Kurosaki. And he wont pass the chance to get revenge for that."

"That was his Daughter!" Orihime yelled.

Girmmjow smirked, " Yeah and if you expect one of his caliber to not show up in this town and get some payback for it, you are an absolute fool. Especially with Ichigo and me here. Don't be surprised if he brings the entire realm of Hueco Mundo with him."

Orihime gulped, "Im sure Ichigo has a plan for it. He has to."

Grimmjow turned and began to walk away, "For our sake, I hope he does…."

Grimmjow was about to walk away but Orihime grabbed his arm to stop him.

Grimmjow turned to face the Reddish haired woman, who stood there with a serious look on her face.

"One question…." Orihime asked.

Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and Orihime continued, "Do you remember what happened last night?"

"What the hell kind of stupid question is that? Of course I remember!" Grimmjow scoffed.  
>"Well, I've been thinking about it and well….." Orihime tried to say but Grimmjow intervened.<p>

"Think on this for a moment, that would never work, I wont lie, it was a very odd feeling, but that is something that cannot continue, I'm not human and you know that, so what ever thought you have of "Us" in your head, it has to stop now, got it." Grimmjow lectured.

Orihime just nodded, "Oh I got it, big scairdy cat!" Orihime played his temper like a violin.

Grimmjow gritted his teeth, "why you little…."

"Hey Orihime, Jack whats going on?" Tatsuki waved.

"Oh hey Tatsuki, nothing really just chatting with Jack here." Orihime waved.

"Right just talking, ill see you around ok Orihime, remember the big soccer game tonight." Tatsuki reminded as she ran off outside.

"Ok I will heheeh." Orihime laughed as she turned around to find Grimmjow walking off.

"Hey you big dummy where are you going!" Orihime shouted nearly fuming.

"Im going outside woman leave me be!" Grimmjow retorted.

"oooo that big meanie." Orihime said stomping her foot to the floor.

Rukia got out of the car and walked over towards Ichigo, "Ichigo whats going on?"  
>Uryu pushed up his glasses and spoke first, "congrats on the new relationship Rukia.."<p>

"huh new relationship" Rukia questioned then looked at Ichigowho just scratched his head.

"you big idiot, I thought we weren't gonna tell everyone Ichigo, great now Uryu knows, next thing you know everyone else knows, or worse Keigo finds out!" Rukia scolded as she slapped Ichigo on the back of the head.

"Owww midget Keigo wont find out, besides its Uryu and Dchad, Uryu is too smart to do that because he knows what would happen, so does Chad, we are all friends here, they wouldn't let our little secret slip out now would we guys." Ichigo smirked.

Chad just stood there and Uryu added one last comment, "We wouldn't do that Ichigo, we respect that decision of yours, but what if Keigo found out anyway?"

Rukia laughed as Ichigo explained his theory on how Keigo would kill himself if he found out his so called beloved Rukia.

Chad started to crack up and Uryu was laughing his head off, "Your kidding right Ichigo?" Uryu asked laughing.

"Nope im dead fucking serious, that's how its gonna go down with Keigo." Ichigo laughed.

Ichigo turned to Rukia and smiled, "Im also glad to see your wearing my necklace Rukia."

Rukia placed a hand on her necklace, "Why wouldn't I, we just started dating yesterday Ichigo, you idiot."

"Right, I totally forgot how you asked me to be your boyfriend, and I was kind enough to say yes." Ichigo said playfully.

Rukia punched him in the arm saying it's the other way around.

"Im just messing with you midget, sheesh." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"You're still an idiot till the end Ichigo." Rukia added.

"And your still short till the end Rukia." Ichigo implied laughing.

Rukia punched him again, "and next you will poke fun at my drawings some more?"

Ichigo rubbed his shoulder, " No im just kidding with you Rukia."

Rukia smiled, "Good, its almost time to get to the gymnasium for the tug of war contest."

Ichigo laughed, "yeah we all know were gonna win, we have Chad at anchor."

Ichigo and Rukia ran inside for the gym festivities, the annual tug of war competition, like Ichigo said the seniors were dominating.

The whole Gym was chanting, go go go, Ichigo and Rukia sat near the top of the stands, Ichigo wasn't into it much but Rukia was rooting for Sado and the seniors, Ichigo just sat back and smiled watching his new girlfriend yelling for their team.

The end of school came, Ichigo Rukia and the others walked out together, Sado holding their first place trophy they laughed and talked as they walked. Ichigo and Rukia walked towards the dormant Shelby as they waved good bye to their friends Ichigo and Rukia got into the car as Ichigo turned the key and the car sprang to life.

"Hey Rukia ready for round two?" Ichigo asked.

"Don't you dare Ichigo." Rukia warned.

"I know you will kick my ass if I do." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

Ichigo put the car into reverse pulled out of the parking stall and drove off in a different direction from where they lived.

"Ichigo I thought our houses were that way" Rukia pointed out.

"I know midget, but were going to Urahara's shop. We are going to train." Ichigo stated.

"We?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah me and you we gotta train if we are going to stop Nightmare from raising hell." Ichigo explained.

Rukia nodded as Ichigo shifted the car into 3rd gear and roared down the highway.

Ichigo pulled the car into the back alley where Urahara's shop sat and parked it next to an old basketball hoop. Both Rukia and Ichigo stepped out of the car as Ichigo stood and took it all in.

"Wow it's been a long time since I was here, it doesn't look like it changed." Ichigo smirked.  
>"Hey Ichigo aren't we forgetting your sisters?" Rukia asked.<p>

"No, they had a half day at school today, so they got a ride home from dad." Ichigo told Rukia.

"Ah I see, well lets see if Kisuke is home." Rukia said as she walked towards the door.

"Right." Ichigo said as he followed Rukia.

Rukia and Ichigo approached the door to the shop but before they could knock the door burst wide open with a young black haired girl walking out with a bag full of different items.

"Don't forget to apply that stuff as soon as you get home Karin!" A man yelled from inside the store.

"Yeah yeah I got it don't worry about it!" the young girl yelled back.

Ichigo stood there dumbstruck, "Karin? What the hell are you doing here?"

The young girl looked up and saw her older brother standing there with Rukia at his side.

"Ichigo? What the heck are you doing here?" Karin asked.

"Hey I asked first sis, spill it, and what's with the bag of stuff?" Ichigo demanded.

"I came here to get stuff for our house. Now what are you doing here?" Karin explained then asked.

"Me and Ichigo are gonna do some training Karin, tell your dad we will be home in a few hours." Rukia said smiling to Karin.

"Ok what ever." Karin said running off with the bag of goddies.

Ichigo looked at Rukia, "Only a few hours? You sure that's long enough?"

"Oh definitely Ichigo." A mans voice came from inside.

Ichigop peered inside the shop and found Kisuke Urahara, sitting on a pillow wearing red robes and a pure white bucket hat, he waved a fan over his face.

"New clothes eh Kisuke?" Rukia asked as she walked in.

"The coat, Nah, my favorite green one is in the wash. Ah Ichigo Kurosaki! It's been a long time my friend how are you." Kisuke said as he stood up to greet Ichigo.

"Not too bad Kisuke, but humor me this, you're the one that Karin got that "special" soccer ball from right?" Ichigo asked.

"Ah the spirit ball, yeah I made that, a lot of my technology went into that, I'm glad it even works." Kisuke laughed.

"I figured as much, any way hey Kisuke, do you have anywhere that we could train for a short amount of time?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually im glad you asked Ichigo, I just got finished tweaking a new machine and it works." Kisuke said closing the fan and pocketing it.

"And that would be?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Follow me you two." Kisuke said turning around and walking towards the back of the shop.

The trio went down into the training grounds and found a door in the middle of a giant rock.

Kisuke stepped up and explained to the two about the door. "This door leads to a new training ground ive created, time moves faster in there, similar to the effects of the precipe world, when one day passes in that room, only an hour passes outside. Get what im saying?"

"I guess so, that means we can get 3 days worth of training in enough time to get back home and get ready for the big game tonight." Ichigo said.

"Right on Ichigo." Kisuke said waving the fan in his face. "Hey Rukia is it me or did Ichigo get smarter after all this time."

Ichigo started to fume a little bit and Rukia just laughed. _Karma is a bitch Ichigo_ Rukia thought.

"Alright lets go!" Ichigo said with extreme enthusiasm walking towards the door.

Kisuke stopped him, "Woah there Ichigo, you haven't regained your powers yet have you?"

Ichigo stood still crossing his arms, "where have you been lately Kisuke? Your quite outdated on your information."

"Well, I was working on the new training room, it shuts out reiatsu so no one can sense reiatsu inside or outside. Now show me Ichigo." Kisuke asked.

Ichigo sighed and grabbed his Substitute Shinigami badge out of his picket and gripped it, he was then separated from his body wearing his new Bankai clothes with his hood up.

Ichigo flipped the hood down and smirked at Urahara who smiled.

"What an incredible sight it is, permanent Bankai huh Ichigo, very rarely has that ever happened in soul society. Like I said a long time ago, your one scary kid." Kisuke laughed.

"Yeah sure what ever." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

The couple walked into the new edition to the training grounds and found it rather awe striking. The rocks had a smooth red texture to them, almost like clay, the walls were lined with glowing lights, a waterfall roared near the back, and hot springs filled pools in sporadic places.

"Wow, I don't say this often but I'm impressed Urahara." Ichigo said jaw dropped.

"You like it huh, just remember you got 3 hours in here, which means 3 days. It begins now!" Urahara said as he slammed the door shut.

"Well you heard the man Rukia, lets get started." Ichigo looked over at his partner.

"Ah, yes lets get started." Rukia said to Ichigo as she exited her gigai.

Ichigo unsheathed Tensa Zangetsu, the chain crawled up his arm and secured itself, Ichigo looked at the black blade with a smirk.

"Alright Zangetsu, show time." Ichigo said.

Tensa Zangetsu appeared before Ichigo, "Ichigo, We meet again."

"Yeah I suppose you know why?" Ichigo questioned.

"Of Course, Now get ready Ichigo." Tensa Zangetsu drew his sword, "Here I come."

Ichigo raised his sword and Tensa Zangetsu rushed Ichigo at blazing speed, any normal soul reaper would not have been able to even detect the movement, Ichigo saw it perfectly and parried Tensa Zangetsu's sideways slash.

"Ichigo, I will not go easy on you, if you are to defeat your enemies, no matter how powerful, you need to be ready for it." Tensa Zangetsu said, slashing down at Ichigo.

Ichigo side stepped the swing, "Well I was expecting it Zangetsu and I also know you aren't trying yet!"

Ichigo swung at Tensa Zangetsu and Tensa Zangetsu disappeared, he reappeared a distance away from Ichigo and threw his sword, point first at Ichigo, the chain extended the more ground the sword covered, it raced towards Ichigo like a bullet.

Ichigo barely had time to parry, but he blocked it as the sword bounced off of his own and Tensa Zangetsu drew it back to him.

_He can throw his sword like a spear! Since when the hell could he do that, I wonder if I can do that….._

Ichigo then threw his sword just like Tensa Zangetsu, the chain did not extend and the sword fell to the ground.

_Shit lets try that again…. Extend you stupid chain…._

Ichigo threw it again and the chain extended and fired like a bullet at Tensa Zangetsu.

Tensa Zangetsu dodged and appeared infront of Ichigo.

_Fuck im defenseless, all I got is… the chain….._

Ichigo took the black chain in both hands and raised it over his head and blocked Tensa Zangetsu's strike.

"Perfectly done Ichigo, you are getting better at thinking on your feet, but…" Tensa Zangetsu smirked, "You've sacrificed your best defense…"

Ichigo's eyes widened as black energy sprawled from Tensa Zangetsu's blade.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Tensa Zangetsu roared as black energy exploded causing Ichigo to go flying backwards nearly crashing through a few rocks on the way. He got back up and coughed.

_Damn I was sure I could do better, I should have seen it coming…. _Ichigo thought.

Rukia was beginning her training with Sode No Shirayuki, she stopped to look over at Ichigo getting up from a Getsuga blast and flash stepped towards Tensa Zangetsu, they clashed fiercely with lightning speed, Rukia could barely keep up with their speed.

"Impressive isn't it Rukia. Zangetsu is an extremely powerful zanpakuto, now Rukia lets focus." Shirayuki said.

Rukia raised her blade, "Yes lets begin Shirayuki."

Rukia and Shirayuki clashed and flash stepped at incredible speed.

Ichigo clashed with Tensa Zangetsu at an equal level, their moves incredibly fast.

Ichigo's power rose, slowly regaining his edge for combat, but it still wasn't enough, he needed a lot of time.

Rukia Trained her Ice powers with Shirayuki working out new techniques, and increasing the powers of her current ones, she even developed a new technique that is in resemblance to Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho but it's a blast of white snow that freezes on contact. Both of them were getting exhausted, but they continued on.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo roared, releasing a powerful black beam that raged towards Tensa Zangetsu.

"Not good enough Ichigo. Huh" Tensa Zangetsu said, he blocked the blast, but failed to see the blade bulleting for him from the side, Tensa Zangetsu leaned back, but the blade cut a shallow wound across Tensa Zangetsu's chest.

"Ichigo I think its time to stop for now, before you kill me." Tensa Zangetsu coyed.

"Bull Shit, I just got lucky!" Ichigo said yanking back his blade and charging at Tensa Zangetsu, he flash stepped so fast he began leaving after images, Tensa Zangetsu was not amused until he realized what was truly happening, all of the images of Ichigo stood in place and all fired a Getsuga Tensho at Tensa Zangetsu, Tensa Zangetsu dodged and put his sword over his back, just as Ichigo flash stepped behind him and tried to cut him.

Zangetsu smirked, "That's enough Ichigo, only one day has passed and you are showing great improvement. Rest up and we will resume tomorrow."

Ichigo nodded and sat on a rock next to him sheathing his sword, the chain unraveling from his arm.

Rukia and Shirayuki sparred with such power and grace, it was almost like a fast paced dance when they fought. Ichigo watched in awe of their form, _You know, in this light Rukia is the most beautiful person I've ever seen…. I'm glad we share feelings for each other, it would be really awkward if we didn't. _Ichigo thought

They dragged on their training a little longer and it was about time to call it off for the night, as the grounds begun to turn night like.

Both Rukia and Ichigo called it quits for the day, they found bedding areas made up for them to sleep, Ichigo naturally pulled his bedding closer to Rukia's. Ichigo took off his coat and sword and placed them next to his covers. Rukia switched into a white robe and crawled into the bedding.

"Hey Rukia." Ichigo whispered.

"Yeah?" she answered.

" did you ever think you would end up having a boyfriend at all when you came back here, let alone me?" Ichigo asked.

"That's pretty deep Ichigo, but no I didn't even think it." Rukia replied softly.

"Ah yeah same here." Ichigo said.

"well lets get some rest Ichigo we are gonna need it" Rukia reminded Ichigo

"Right, good night." Ichigo said but Rukia was out like a light, and he fell asleep soon after.

He found himself within his soul while he slept, looking around at the skyscrapers.

He looked over and saw Tensa Zangetsu sitting on a flagpole.

"What is wrong Ichigo…. You seem to doubt your strength…" Tensa Zangetsu questioned.

"No I don't doubt them, but I need reassurance." Ichigo said.

"Reassurance?" Zangetsu asked.

"Yeah, like a technique to fall back on when things go south in future battles, my personal ace in the hole." Ichigo questioned.

"Hmmm I have one technique I haven't taught you yet." Zangetsu said with his eyes closed.

"What?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"You have used this technique before, it was used to defeat Sosuke Aizen." Zangetsu recalled.

"The Final Getsuga Tensho? Fuck that I wont give up my powers again!" Ichigo scolded.

"no Ichigo, the attack you used to defeat Aizen." Tensa Zangetsu scolded.

"the hell do I remember." Ichigo ranted.

"it was called Mugetsu, a very powerful attack that creates an erupting blade of energy from the ground."

"Oh now I remember. Why do you ask?" Ichigo questioned.

Tensa Zangetsu stood up, "Because I am going to teach you how to use Mugetsu with out the Final Getsuga Tensho."


	15. Chapter 15: the Final Dance

Chapter 15: The final Dance, Rukia's white flute

" Wait what?" Ichigo questioned.

"You heard me Ichigo, I will teach you how to use Mugetsu…" Tensa Zangetsu said. "But in order for me to teach you, you must be in here, not out there, if we train you out there, you could destroy the entire town trying to perfect it. The process is incredibly dangerous, naturally, but there is another way to learn it through Jinzen."

"Right now thanks for the info, but I need to sleep Zangetsu." Ichigo said rubbing his eyes.

"Very well then, I will see you in the morning." Tensa Zangetsu said as Ichigo fell asleep.

Morning came around and Rukia was the first to wake up. She sat up and rubbed one eye, and looked around.

" Ichigo?" She whispered.

She looked to her side and found a bed layed out next to hers with a muscular orange haired man sprawled out underneath the sheets.

_Ah there you are…._

Rukia got out of bed and walked over towards the waterfall area. The water rushed down gently into the crystal clear pool, like a forever flowing river.

Rukia walked over to the edge of the pool and dipped her bare toes into the water.

_Its warm, not to hot, not to cold, its perfect._

Rukia undid her white bathrobe and entered the pool. She edged her way over towards the waterfall and relaxed near it.

_I love this, the running water is so soothing to hear in the morning._

Rukia laid her head back and closed her eyes listening to the sound of the waterfall.

"Its quite peaceful isn't it Rukia." Shirayuki spoke.

"Ah, it is… I wish Ichigo was up to enjoy this." Rukia replied her eyes still shut.

"Ah yes, but knowing him, it wouldn't last long…. He is human after all." Shirayuki said.

"No, hes not human, hes more than that….." Rukia said.

Ichigo cracked open an eye and sat up yawning. He stretched out and got up out of bed, yawning some more as he walked over to his robes and slung them over his shoulder.

His black and blue basketball shorts was all he wore.

"Hey uhhhh Rukia…" Ichigo said continually yawning. "Huh….. Rukia?"

Ichigo looked around for her, he walked back towards the waterfall area.

"Rukia are you back here? Hello?" Ichigo wandered around looking for her, he came to the waterfall area and found her in the water. "Huh?" Ichigo looked over at the pool.

He saw Rukia relaxing in the pool, head back eyes closed, and naked.

Ichigo just stood there, as his face slowly became redder and redder by the second.

Rukia brought her head back up and opened her eyes, seeing a shirtless red-faced Ichigo standing there and gawking at her.

"Ichigo what the heck are you staring at… huh." Rukia looked down and scowled. "You pervert quit staring at me!"

"Hey don't look at me as the pervert! I just woke up Rukia, besides were dating who cares if I see you naked or not!" Ichigo retorted.

"Im comfortable with you Ichigo … but not that comfortable!" Rukia barked.

Ichigo just scratched his head "Well don't put me in the same boat as that damn Kon OK!"

"Well don't get used to this Strawberry!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo walked over to Rukia and dropped into the water right next to her.

"Hey you know what…. Our first fight." Ichigo laughed.

"Oh god Ichigo" Rukia laughed at him shoving him.

Ichigo shoved back, then came the splashing.

"Ichigo, your asking for it Strawberry!" Rukia splashed back.

They laughed and played for a while laughing as they did, they ceased the water fight and sat next to each other Ichigo's arm around her shoulders.

"You know I really do understand your disposition on the fight earlier." Ichigo said to his petite girlfriend.

"You do?" Rukia asked with glowing violet eyes.

"Yeah, I'm kinda the same way, I didn't want to see you… like this per say." Ichigo fumbled a little but got the words out.

"Yeah, to be honest I'm in the same position, I want to take things a bit slower ya know, this is the first relationship I've ever had… like this." Ichigo told her. "Ive never been close to a girl to this extent ever in my life, the exception being my mother, where ever she is. I know that Orihime liked me, but I never saw her being more than just a friend you know, I'd go through hell to save her, because I care about her and my friends, but with out a doubt, id give everything for you over anyone else."

" Ichigo, I've known you would do that for me ever since I got arrested, Renji told me there were rumors that you came to save me, and I couldn't believe my ears, heheh at first I thought you had lost it, but after you actually saved my life up on the hill, I couldn't believe what I saw!" Rukia exclaimed.

"Hah yeah looking back on it I think I was a little too over my head going to soul society in the state I was in, but I still turned out on top of everything. Until that bastard Aizen showed up, but after everything I sorta take back what I said about loosing my powers, I think it was well worth it." Ichigo laughed.

"Yeah, we've been away from each other so long, at first I barely recognized you, if it wasn't for your orange hair, plus your a lot more muscular than I remember, now you look like you were chiseled out of marble." Rukia told him with an awkward face.

Ichigo burst out laughing, "Chiseled out of marble, hahahahahah! I like that! Well Rukia, im not gonna lie, you look a bit different yourself…. Im not really good at sensing these things, but have you gotten stronger after all this time?" Ichigo asked.

"You want to see?" Rukia said playfully cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh hell yeah! Maybe you can finally keep up with me." Ichigo played.

"Is that a challenge Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"For you Rukia, I could easily beat your midget ass…." Ichigo smirked.

"Oh is that so…. Prove it to me then Strawberry." Rukia laughed getting out of the water.

Ichigo did not look up at her until she got her robes on. Then he jumped out and got dressed.

"You're going down Ichigo!" Rukia yelled smiling.

"Good luck with that Rukia!" Ichigo yelled back as he strapped Tensa Zangetsu up around his waist.

The two met in the middle of the training field, one hand gripping their swords, the other hand at their side, they smirked at each other as they drew their swords, the chain of Tensa Zangetsu wrapping up Ichigo's arm, and Rukia immediately releasing Sode no Shirayuki.

_I sure hope this would help with her training…_

Ichigo jumped back and pointed his sword at Rukia, "Show me what you've got Rukia!"

Rukia and Ichigo charged at each other their eyes fierce looking into the others eyes, wild smirks across their faces.

_IN SOUL SOCIETY….._

_Renji Abarai was just waking up in his new room, the captains room in the squad five barracks…. _

Renji sat up and stretched, greeting the new day. He slipped out of bed and got dressed in his usual black robes, and then put on a sleeveless white captains Haori.

" One day left till I'm an official captain… hmmm I wonder if Rukia knows about where they will be holding the ceremony."

Renji picked up his soul pager and dialed in Rukia's phone number, he waited but no one picked up.

"hmmm, she didn't pick up, she must be training then, that's the only time I can ever think of where that woman doesn't have her phone on hand." Renji scowled. "I'll just call later. Huh?"

Renji went through his recent messages as a hell butterfly came into his room. It landed on his shoulder and Renji listened to the message.

"hmmmm, I have to meet with the commander this morning, better get going, can only wonder what this will be about." Renji shrugged as he washed up and left the barracks towards the commander's quarters.

Renji was half way there when he saw Captain Byakuya Kuchiki approaching him.

"Morning captain Kuchiki!" Renji addressed.

"ah morning Renji, I'd imagine you are enjoying yourself as the new captain of squad five. I was talking to Hisagi earlier, there are rumors spreading that a third captain will be announced at the ceremony." Byakuya greeted.

"A third captain! But there isn't any other divisions in need of a captain." Renji exclaimed.

Byakuya just nodded and walked away.

Renji thought to himself. _How is that going to work…_

Renji made it to the commander's quarters, before he entered, he heard Captain Ukitake speaking.

"Master Yammamoto, he has helped save the Soul Society many times I believe it is necessary that he should be made a captain and the commander of the world of the living!" Ukitake spoke.

"hmmmm you state a very valid point Captain Jushiro Ukitake, but if this fails its on you!" Yammamoto replied back to Ukitake.

"Yes master I agree to the terms." Ukitake bowed and left.

_Wait someone will have control over the world of the living! Could that be me? That would be amazing! _Renji's thoughts ran wild.

"Ah Renji Abarai, good you came!" Yammamoto said.

Renji bowed to the commander, "morning commander, you called for me?"

"Yes, we just have a few matters to discuss Renji." Yammamoto replied.

_In the training Room…_

"OOOOF!" Ichigo yelped as was sent flying through a rock.

"How is that Ichigo, good enough for ya." Rukia smirked.

Rukia shivered and barely had enough time to turn as Ichigo flash stepped behind her, she didn't even see him move. Ichigo took the chain and wrapped Rukia's arms up with the chain and pulled it tight.

"Well midget what can you do now that your arms are tied up?" Ichigo laughed.

Rukia looked back at him, "I wouldn't be too confident about that strawberry."

Rukia flicked her sword up in the air, the sword spinning as it went higher.

Rukia sneered and Ichigo's eyes widened.

Rukia yelled, "No one has seen this yet Ichigo, you're the first to see it!"

_No way! _Thought.

"BANKAI!" Rukia roared her body glowing in an intense white light.

Ichigo unwrapped her arms and jumped back holding a forearm over his squinted eyes.

_She achieved her bankai! When the hell did this happen._

Rukia raised her hand and the sword fell into the palm of her hand, or so what Ichigo thought was a sword at first.

_That isn't a sword it's a…. flute?_

Rukia grasped a shining snowy white flute with a long ribbon flowing from one end of it, snow began to fall all around them as Ichigo looked around in wonder. "Shirayuki No Dansumūn!" Rukia said. (White Snow Dancing Moon)

"Things just got a bit more interesting…. I didn't know you had a Bankai Rukia, how long have you hidden this from me you devil midget!" Ichigo smirked.

Rukia brought the flute up to her lips, taking in a deep breath as she began to play the flute.

It let out a very beautiful tune, the notes perfectly sound as Rukia played it, Ichigo stared in awe.

_The snow, the flute, it makes her looks so damn beautiful… I wish I had a picture of this. _Ichigo thought. The snow began to swirl, wind whipping through the air.

Ichigo didn't realize that an avalanche of white snow was roaring up from behind him.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with confident eyes. _I have you now strawberry!_

Ichigo turned and saw the Avalanche bearing down on top of him.

_DAMMIT! _

The Avalanche struck with full force swallowing Ichigo completely. It subsided and Ichigo was encased in sparkling blue ice, Rukia gasped how ever.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled. "Dammit I put too much into it. Huh?"

Rukia looked closer as the ice became filled with jet black energy, then the ice cracked and exploded with a roaring force.

"DAMMIT MIDGET!" Ichigo yelled. "You trying to kill me?"

"I didn't mean to put that much into it strawberry, but look you don't even have a scratch on you so why are you complaining!" Rukia laughed but Ichigo flash stepped behind her, then to the side, before she knew it, he created at least 50 or 60 after images of himself.

"Ichigo your getting really worked up!" Rukia yelled as she started playing the flute again. But before she could hold it to her lips a black blade was at her throat. And a muscular arm around her waist

"Your defenseless Rukia… I really like your Bankai, it packs quite a punch, but it is no use in a fight if you don't have anything but your snow to use." Ichigo looked at her serious.

"Defenseless my ass strawberry!" Rukia laughed as she gripped the flute harder.

From the ends of the flute, stemmed a longer rod that created a scythe blade out of Ice.

Ichigo jumped back and snickered. "Maybe I should start trying…."

Rukia slashed at Ichigo with everything she had, swinging the scythe back and forth up and down. Ichigo parried and dodged all of her strikes.

Every where the scythe struck, every rock the scythe touched, turned into solid ice

"Rukia stop playing with me and hit me! Your way to slow!" Ichigo laughed.

Rukia roared and swung down with full force but Ichigo swung back at the scythe with his full strength and shattered the scythe into many little pieces, Rukia stood speechless.

Black energy crawled up Ichigo's blade as he raised it over his head.

"GETSUGA!" Ichigo roared as Rukia gasped in shock.

"TENSHO!" Ichigo swung the blade downward releasing a massive beam of black energy that raged towards Rukia.

Rukia closed her eyes waiting for the impact, but all she felt a gust of wind as she opened her eyes and looked over to see the blast flying right past her, a hair away from Rukia's left sleeve.

Rukia stood there shivering in fear. _That contained enough energy to have completely obliterated a city block! And he aimed that thing at me!_

"YOU IDIOT! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Rukia yelled in anger.

Ichigo walked up to Rukia sheathing his sword, he wrapped his toned arms around her small frame and hugged her close, his nose in her hair.

Rukia stood eyes wide open.

"Midget you know I would never hurt you…. Ever." Ichigo smiled as he hugged Rukia tighter kissing her forehead.

Rukia wrapped her arms around his body and buried her cheek into his chest smiling.

_I feel so safe in his arms….. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, I love him like this._

Rukia had only three words running through her head… _I love him…._

Ichigo smiled, _her hair is soft, delicate, amazing….. it suits her…_

"So I believe I won Rukia…." Ichigo stated.

"Oh hush up Ichigo, you're ruining the moment." Rukia giggled.

Ichigo let go of her and walked over to a secluded spot and sat cross-legged on the ground.

"Ichigo what are you doing?" Rukia asked.

"Isn't it obvious, im going to continue my training." Ichigo said looking back.

"After the beating you got from me? How in the world are you even considering that." Rukia.

"Rukia…" Ichigo said with a soft voice. Rukia looked at him blankly.

"Do you even see a scratch on me….. I told you that you had a powerful bankai, but all it really did was knock the wind out of me a little." Ichigo stood up and faced Rukia, "maybe this will help you understand."

Rukia's eyes widened, she looked Ichigo in the eye and a tremendously powerful spiritual pressure fell on her.

Rukia fell to her knees, struggling to stay up, _what tremendous spiritual pressure! Ive never felt anything like it, even my brother's spiritual pressure cannot hold a candle to this! I-I….._

Rukia fell over and Ichigo subsided his power and walked to Rukia struggling to get up.

Ichigo bent over and picked Rukia up in his arms, "sorry, it was the only way I could show you… I wont ever do it again." Ichigo said with solemn eyes.

Rukia looked up at him,  
>"how can someone be so powerful…. It's not possible… were you this strong when you fought Aizen?" Rukia asked.<p>

"Come to think of it, I was a bit stronger than I am now when I fought Aizen…. Not even Aizen could sense my spiritual pressure."

_WHAT!_

"Anyway, you need to rest up, as strong as I am now, there still are things I need to learn Rukia….." Ichigo said as he laid Rukia down on her bed.

Ichigo walked over to another secluded spot and sat cross-legged, his sword across his lap. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, focusing his soul onto his sword.

He was performing Jinzen.

Ichigo woke up inside his inner world looking around.

"Zangetsu? You home?" Ichigo asked loudly as he walked around.

"Where the hell is he?" Ichigo asked.

He stopped and looked up seeing a mass of black energy hurtling towards him.

Ichigo dodged with incredible speed looking up to find Tensa Zangetsu looking down at him with a scowl on his face.

"Some body is Pissy today!" Ichigo smirked.

"of course I am Ichigo! We were supposed to be training today imbecile!" Tensa Zangetsu yelled at Ichigo sending another getsuga tensho flying at Ichigo, who dodged again.

"Ok that's fine, well im here now so lets cut to the chase, how do I learn to use Mugetsu?" Ichigo asked.

"First you need to do something before you learn to use Mugetsu Ichigo." He explained.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "And that is?" Ichigo asked.

Tensa Zangetsu pointed his sword at Ichigo, "you must try to break my sword!"

Rukia laid in her bed looking at the ceiling, "I can't believe it, im still trembling."

_I don't ever tremble, but he absolutely destroyed my being in an instant, I couldn't even stand it was so heavy how is it even possible! Is this the Strawberry I remember, did he always have this power? Now it makes sense, he didn't know how to use his full power until the c_

"Getsuga Tensho!" Ichigo yelled releasing a dark beam of energy at Tensa Zangetsu.

Tensa Zangetsu swatted away the attack like it was nothing Ichigo appeared behind him and slashed sideways, but Tensa Zangetsu parried by placing the sword over his back.

"Cmon, you need to do better than that!" Zangetsu roared.

Ichigo gritted his teeth and slashed again, only to be parried off again.

"How do you expect to break my sword if you cant even focus!" Zangetsu Roared.

_What the hell is that supposed to mean! _Ichigo thought.

"focus what!" Ichigo yelled.

"put together the pieces imbecile!" Zangetsu roared with a smirk on his face as he threw another Getsuga Tensho.

Ichigo appeared infront of Tensa Zangetsu and slashed heavily at him, Zangetsu paried it well but noticed something strange.

_Theres a Chip in my blade! So Ichigo figured out what I meant, or was it just sheer dumb luck… _Tensa Zangetsu thought.

"Tell me why Zangetsu!" Ichigo roared swinging again.

Tensa Zangetsu parried again, and again, and again.

_Its sheer dumb luck _

Ichigo was fuming mad, Tensa Zangetsu smirked and went on the offensive for a change.

Ichigo dodged parried and countered every swing Zangetsu threw at him.

_Its like he isn't even trying… I wonder, I wonder if he meant by focusing….._

Ichigo tried to focus his energy into his sword, as black flame like energy engulfed his blade.

He swung at Zangetsu, who parried the blow, but the chip where Ichigo originally hit, turned into a small crack.

_His blade is cracking! What the hell!_

Tensa Zangetsu worried, _hes beginning to get the picture, about damn time_

Ichigo and Tensa Zangetsu fiercely fought swords clashing like crazy, chains whipping through the air, blasts of black energy going back and forth.

"Getsuga!" Ichigo yelled.

Tensa Zangetsu appeared behind Ichigo and attempted to slash him across the back, but Ichigo disappeared and re appeared at Zangetsu's left side screaming, "TENSHO!"

Zangetsu deflected the shot just barely and grabbed Ichigo by the throat and threw him.

Ichigo recovered and dashed at Zangetsu.

"Fucking bastard." Ichigo coughed.

"whats wrong Ichigo, giving up already!" Tensa Zangetsu laughed.

Ichigo panted, _dammit, im swinging my hardest, and barely anything is giving way, son of a bitch, do I have to compress every last ounce of energy I have into my swing or what! If so its worth a shot…._

Ichigo placed a hand onto the blade of his zanpakuto, black fire rose up the blade and cackled fiercely.

Ichigo compressed all of his spirit energy into his blade for one strike.

_It's do or die time now!_

Tensa Zangetsu smiled at the sight that was laid infront of him,

_He's got it! The imbecile finally figured it out. _Zangetsu thought.

"Lets GO!" Ichigo roared, charging full speed towards Tensa Zangetsu.

He yelled as he swung his blade at Zangetsu, who raised his sword to block it.

Ichigo's blade collided with Zangetsu's and, shattered Zangetsu's blade, making it fall into two pieces.

Ichigo smirked, _I did it!_

"Not bad Ichigo I knew sooner or later you would get it." Tensa Zangetsu smirked.

Ichigo smiled, "I did it, so what does that mean anyway?"

Tensa Zangetsu laughed, "It means Ichigo, you have learned how to masterfully control all of your spirit energy, which is an absolute necessity for the technique, you need to compress all of your spirit energy to use Mugetsu, now its time I taught you how to use it…"

Tensa Zangetsu grabbed Ichigo and hurled him a football field's length away.

Ichigo crashed into the side of a skyscraper and slowly got out from the crater he created.

"What… the hell was that for….?" Ichigo panted.

Tensa Zangetsu's smile was replaced by a serious look.

"I don't want you near me when I perform this technique!" He yelled.

Zangetsu flicked his wrist and his blade was repaired in an instant, smiling as he did so.  
>Zangetsu brought his blade up pointing it out straight to his right, as his left hand crossed his chest and touched his sword, black energy spiraled up and down the blade.<p>

Ichigo's eyes widened, feeling the raw power radiating from his blade, it was tremendous, so much energy that it could cause an earthquake.

"Now." Tensa Zangetsu said softly.

" Rain through the night!" He roared, shifting his blazing black blade so that it was pointing upward. "Mugetsu!"

Tensa Zangetsu slashed down as everything became engulfed in darkness. Ichigo shook in fear from the awe inspiring power as a gigantic blade of black energy erupted from the ground, raging towards Ichigo.

Ichigo stepped back and brought his sword up to try and block it, more like protect himself, for the worst, he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth.

_Oh SHIT!_


	16. Chapter 16: On My Way

_Previously…..Zangetsu flicked his wrist and his blade was repaired in an instant, smiling as he did so._

_Zangetsu brought his blade up pointing it out straight to his right, as his left hand crossed his chest and touched his sword, black energy spiraled up and down the blade._

_Ichigo's eyes widened, feeling the raw power radiating from his blade, it was tremendous, so much energy that it could cause an earthquake._

_"Now." Tensa Zangetsu said softly._

_" Rain through the night!" He roared, shifting his blazing black blade so that it was pointing upward. "Mugetsu!"_

_Tensa Zangetsu slashed down as everything became engulfed in darkness. Ichigo shook in fear from the awe inspiring power as a gigantic blade of black energy erupted from the ground, raging towards Ichigo._

_Ichigo stepped back and brought his sword up to try and block it, more like protect himself, for the worst, he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth._

_Oh SHIT!_

Chapter 16: On My Way

Tensa Zangetsu smirked, "why block it Ichigo, theres nothing you can do to stop this attack!"

Ichigo raised his blade as the blast collided with his blade.

The force of the attack was pushing him back at ridiculous speeds as Tensa Zangetsu laughed.

_Good… GOOD! Hes not as dumb as I thought! _

Ichigo didn't open his eyes, he knew he was being forced back, he just turned his head away and waited for the inevitable, everything around him turned white when he tried to open his eyes…

Ichigo blasted his eyes wide open and screamed bloody murder.

He panted heavily from shock, his hands patting his body to see if he was still here. Ichigo looked down and saw Tensa Zangetsu sitting on his lap, while he sat on a rock.

"I'm…. Alive…. Rukia!" Ichigo yelled.

He got up and sprinted over to where the beds laid and found her looking up at the ceiling.

Ichigo slumped over with his hands on his knees, completely breathless.

Rukia sat up in confusion looking at the tired orange haired man she loved, "Ichigo whats wrong, what happened!" Rukia exclaimed.

Ichigo sat on his bed with Tensa Zangetsu in its sheath.

"I-I honestly don't know, I remember me and Zangetsu were fighting, and he used his ultimate technique against me and I came out of it screaming like a mad man." Ichigo explained.

"Is it so hard to believe your alive Ichigo?" Tensa Zangetsu spoke.

He appeared before Ichigo and Rukia holding a green apple.

"What the hell, you tried to kill me!" Ichigo retorted.

"hah, barely, obviously you didn't see what happened." Tensa Zangetsu said.

_"Now." Tensa Zangetsu said softly._

_" Rain through the night!" He roared, shifting his blazing black blade so that it was pointing upward. "Mugetsu!"_

_Tensa Zangetsu slashed down as everything became engulfed in darkness. Ichigo shook in fear from the awe inspiring power as a gigantic blade of black energy erupted from the ground, raging towards Ichigo._

_Ichigo stepped back and brought his sword up to try and block it, more like protect himself, for the worst, he squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth._

_As the blast hit Ichigo's blade, it sent Ichigo hurling backwards, the black energy pushing forward like an unstoppable force. Ichigo's eyes remained closed the energy that was pushing back Ichigo, began to spiral around his blade, slowly being absorbed into the liquid black blade Ichigo held._

_After some time, the last of the energy dissolved into the black blade, a bright white flash occurred that forced Ichigo out of his inner world and back to reality._

"that's what happened… any more questions?" Zangetsu said biting into the apple again.

Ichigo looked at Tensa Zangetsu and blinked, "Ummm I guess?"

The apple that Zangetsu was eating found its way to Ichigo's face, "Do you know what that means imbecile!" Zangetsu ridiculed.

"owww you ass, no I don't know!" Ichigo retorted as he rubbed his forehead.

Tensa Zangetsu crossed his arms, "the power your blade absorbed was the ability to use the technique, that's why you needed to compress all of your spirit energy to break my sword, you need to learn how to compress all of it in order to use the technique, its part of the technique, besides, you know I could never kill you right, since we are the same being, I am you Ichigo. Remember that!" Tensa Zangetsu explained as he disappeared.

"Yeah ill try to…" Ichigo said then looked over at Rukia sitting up. "I'm all set here Rukia, what about you… huh…. Rukia?"

Ichigo looked closer at her, Rukia looked at him with such un ease, almost like she was frightened of him.

"Rukia are you ok…" Ichigo moved closer to her and she felt more unease.

He could see it in her face, it was there, she tried to hide it, but it radiated from her.

Ichigo went and sat next to her, "Rukia… whats wrong….. did I do this."

Rukia was shaking, "who are you?"

Ichigo was shocked by the response, "who am I? How can you even ask that Rukia."

Rukia moved back a little, "I heard stories of what you became to defeat Aizen, I've never seen it in person till just now…. It feels so much different…."

"kinda like a hollows…" Ichigo blurted.

Rukia gulped and nodded somewhat.

"I figured as much, hold on ill be right back…" Ichigo said to Rukia as he closed his eyes and entered his inner world.

Ichigo walked up to Tensa Zangetsu and looked him straight in the eye.

"He's still alive isn't he?"

Tensa Zangetsu looked into his eyes, "unfortunately, I cant lie to you Ichigo, but he is….."

"I see…. Well one day me and him are gonna have a little chat…" Ichigo said as he began to leave his Inner world.

He opened his eyes again, "It's just as I thought, "He" is still alive inside…."

Rukia shifted her gaze down ward, " I see….."

Rukia had slight shock come over her but still had a worried face on her.

Ichigo held up his thumb and first two fingers under Rukia's chin, lifting her face so that they stared into each others eyes, Rukia felt lost in Ichigo's amber eyes, they smoldered with a warm fire that she rarely has ever seen in him, a fire that said I wont let anything bad happen.

Ichigo looked deep into Rukia's eyes, drowning in the pools violet, like purple gems adorning her beautiful face. Rukia's lower lip dropped slightly, quivering, as Ichigo leaned closer to Rukia, "I will fix this Rukia, I will make sure everything is ok…." Ichigo whispered as he leaned even closer to her, their lips merely an inch from each other, just then…..

"Hey you guys!" Urahara yelled.

The two moved away from each other nearly blushing as both Ichigo and Rukia scratched the back of their heads.

_Way to go Kisuke to ruin a perfect moment….. _Rukia thought.

"Oi Kisuke, were done here…" Ichigo sighed.

"oh? Done so soon? I'm impressed Ichigo, you must have trained hard." Urahara laughed. "I didn't mean to "Intrude" on your moment there guys but I just wanted to check if you wanted something to eat?"

"What moment? What are you talking about Kisuke?" Rukia said giggling.

"Hmmmm?" Urahara looked at them from underneath his trademark bucket hat.

_Oh I get it, denial…. How cute….. _Urahara thought.

Suddenly both Ichigo's and Rukia's stomachs began to growl.

"uhh Yeah I think something to eat would be nice right now….." Ichigo said. Rukia nodded along with it.

"Alrighty then, follow me, Your bodies are upstairs in the guest room." Urahara said from behind his fan.

"when did you get a guest room?" Ichigo asked.

"Renji used to stop by every once in a while, so we had a spare bedroom made for anyone coming from the soul society, nifty idea huh?" Urahara laughed.

"yeah well lets just get out of here and get some fresh air…. What do you think Rukia?"

Ichigo held out his hand to Rukia, whom gladly placed her hand in his as he wrapped his fingers around her hand softly as they walked out of the training grounds like that.

"hmmm It's such a nice sight to see those two like that…." Urahara noted as he proceeded upstairs.

Ichigo and Rukia got back into their bodies and proceeded over to the table where Ururu, Jinta, Mr. Tessai, Yoruichi and Urahara sat.

Ichigo and Rukia took seats next to each other and shared a great meal with old friends, laughing and sharing stories.

" After Renji lost the bet we had, My brother couldn't even look at him he said it was embarrassing." Rukia laughed finishing her story.

"Ichigo." Yoruichi looked at the orange haired boy, "are there any interesting stories you wanna share?"

All eyes were on Ichigo, he was half way bug eyed, he sighed and said, "No, unfortunately I don't have any that would interest you guys, trust me." Ichigo stammered.

"He is right you know." Urahara mentioned,

"Well we did take the championship for basketball this last year, I have the medal in my room but that's about it." Ichigo leaned back, stretching, "Oh speaking of which Rukia…. The game tonight?"

"The game? Oh Right the Big game, what did you guys call it here?" Rukia asked.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow, "It's called the Homecoming game…"

"Right!" Rukia replied.

"Isnt there some sort of school wide dance that takes place afterwards?" Yoruichi asked.

"Ah yeah, that's on Saturday night." Ichigo answered.

"So, Ichigo who are you taking with you for a date" Yoruichi leaned over winking at him.

"Oh, I'm Bringing Rukia with me!" Ichigo exclaimed with a smile on his face, looking at his girlfriend.

Yoruichi looked at Kisuke Urahara in a little bit of shock.

"im impressed Ichigo, you actually had it in you to ask a girl on a date." Yoruichi complimented.

"Yeah who knew eh?" Ichigo laughed.

Rukia looked at Ichigo with curiousity, _I agree Ichigo, they shouldn't know yet….._

"Well im glad for you Ichigo, enjoy yourself.." Yoruichi smiled at the both of them.

_Yeah they are more than friends… You lucky dog Ichigo! _Yoruichi thought.

They finished up their meal and said bye to everyone, as Ichigo and Rukia went outside to Ichigo's snowy white sports car.

Before they could get into the car, a Hell butterfly appeared and landed on Rukia's shoulder.

_Oh great what does the Soul Society want that they have to send Rukia a message._

"Ah Ichigo, tomorrow the new captains inauguration has been moved to the academy, for Commander Yammamoto's quarters are being renovated starting tonight. And we are allowed to bring a guest." Rukia announced.

"Looks like I get to go to the Soul Society after all." Ichigo said.

"It's strange though, usually they only invite captains, lieutenants and a couple other ranking officers, but now we can bring a guest?" Rukia pondered.

"I bet they are counting on me coming back…." Ichigo stated.

"That's a maybe. We will find out tomorrow morning though." Rukia said to Ichigo.

"Ah yeah, It will be interesting tomorrow, seeing everyone again, but for fun ill fuck with them, Ill wear my hood up, that way they cant see who I am." Ichigo said smirking.

Rukia laughed as they drove off, "Oh Renji would have one hell of a time figuring you out."

"Speaking of which, How is that guy, I know he's going to become a captain and all, but I haven't heard anything about him…." Ichigo asked.

"If I told you he was pretty much the exact same way before you lost your powers, would you believe me?" Rukia said almost laughing. "but theres also something I need to te-"

"Oh I see" Ichigo laughed, "More or less, I can't wait to see everyone."

"Ah, yeah I bet your really anxious aren't you." Rukia giggled.

"Oh hell yeah! Ah here we are." Ichigo said as he pulled his American Icon car into his driveway. Finding two other cars in their drive way.

Ichigo and Rukia went inside the house and found Sado, Orihime, Uryu, and Grimmjow sitting in their living room. "Oi guys, How's it going, huh Grimmjow you're going too?" Ichigo asked.

"Not my fault, Orihime here practically dragged me along." Grimmjow rolled his eyes.

"Wow Grimmjow, Orihime is really getting the better of you isn't she…" Ichigo laughed.

"Shut the Fuck up….." Grimmjow swore under his breath.

"So everyone is here, lets get on the road before the good parking spots get taken." Ichigo turned to leave.

Everyone got up and proceeded to leave for their cars, Ichigo and Rukia stayed behind for a little while.

"Hey lets shower up before we head out, we still have that training smell…" Ichigo noted.

"Ah yeah, you stink Ichigo." Rukia coyed.

"What ever Midget!" Ichigo laughed as he went up stairs to the bathroom to shower up.

Ichigo went through his routene in the shower stepping out and wrapping the towel around his waist, he stepped out into his room to get dressed only to find Rukia sitting on his bed, looking at a photo he kept of them at the beach.

"You know, I'm not really one to keep stuff from the past but…" Ichigo said to get Rukia's attention.

Rukia looked up to see Ichigo leaning against his door, still in his towel arms crossed. He then walked up and sat next to Rukia.

"It was the only thing I had that would remind me of the world I left behind, and the friends, and you…." Ichigo said with a smirk on his face.

"That's so sweet Ichigo, I never knew you could even think of stuff like this…." Rukia said with a smile.

"Ah yeah, any way the shower is all yours, you know where the towels are..." Ichigo said.

Rukia got up and proceeded out of the room, "Yeah I know…."

After Rukia got into the bathroom and locked the door, Ichigo got dressed in a black Polo, blue jeans and a pair of classy black nike shoes.

Rukia looked down while she showered.

"Dammit I couldn't tell him how Renji felt about me…. He is gonna be pissed if he finds out im dating Ichigo over him…." Rukia sighed. "oh well, Renji will find out the hard way…"

Rukia finished up in the shower and got dressed in a red polo, and black plaid shorts, donning the sparkling necklace that Ichigo gave her. It was her symbol of their relationship, a symbol of their love for one another.

Rukia touched the pendant of the necklace, looking at herself in the mirror. She smiled, as she looked at herself.

"I'ts amazing what five days can do…." She said.

Rukia exited the bathroom, Ichigo met up with her as they headed out to their car, Rukia and Ichigo arrived at the game finding everyone there, with painted faces and what not, all except for Grimmjow, who wore a scowl for the fact he could be else where.

They sat in the front row watching the game closely, cheering as they played. Booed when a bad call was made.

The game dragged on, and their school won their game in a final shoot out. The whole crowd was in an uproar, as the home team celebrated the huge victory.

The whole group was walking back to their cars, sharing favorite parts of the game, everyone (besides Grimmjow) laughed and had a good time.

"Not gonna lie its turned out to be quite a good week so far." Uryu noted.

"Speak for yourself Uryu! My week has been amazing." Ichigo replied.

They continued to share stories until…

"ICHIGO!" two young feminine voices called.

Ichigo turned around to find Karin and Yuzu running up to their brother.

"Ah hey you two! Where's dad?" Ichigo looked up to find Isshin walking towards them wearing a black long sleeved shirt and blue jeans.

"Oi dad, what's up, did you enjoy the game?" Ichigo asked.

"Not too shabby id say, but it was fun to watch, hey girls, how about Ice cream?" Isshin asked.

"ALRIGHT!" the twins yelled.

The twins and Isshin rushed to his car and hopped inside as Isshin got in and drove the car off towards the nearest Ice cream shop.

Uryu and Chad got in Uryu's car, a sleek sporty Mercedes Benz, Orihime grabbed Grimmjow and they drove off in her compact car.

Ichigo and Rukia got into the Shelby mustang, the roar filling the parking lot of cars as they drove out.

Ichigo was having a good time, Rukia laughed as he started rocking out to the radio. But Rukia's phone started going nuts.

"Oh shit!" Rukia gasped.

"What! What is it Rukia!" Ichigo worried.

"Theres a hollow appearing in the vicinity of your father and twin sisters!" Rukia blurted.

"don't worry about it midget…." Ichigo sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rukia asked.

"My dad is with them, he can handle things…." Ichigo laughed.

"Wait what do you mean." Rukia asked confused.

"Well let me put it to you like this." Ichigo said, "I was actually born half Soul Reaper."

"So that means….." Rukia gasped.

"Yup." Ichigo nodded.

Karin, Yuzu and Isshin were sitting at a table in the middle of the Ice Cream shop, enjoying their cones.

Karin jolted a little looking outside, "Oh no not here…."

The ground shook a little as a large hollow appeared and walked towards the shop, sniffing the air.

"I sense two delicious souls here!" The hollow said.

Isshin was staring outside.

_Shit….. Ichigo and Rukia are probably home by now… Im the only one around…._

The hollow tore open the ceiling of the shop roaring at the occupants inside.

The workers screamed as the ceiling tore open and ran into the back, Karin and Yuzu looked up at the hollow in fear, Isshin kept his cool.

_I don't have my soccer ball either, were so dead!_

Yuzu started to cry, "I don't want to die! Some one DO SOMETHING!"

"Yuzu…" Isshin said calmly.

"huh?" Yuzu sniffled.

"No one is gonna die here." Isshin continued.

"what do you mean dad?" Yuzu asked in confusion.

"Girls what im about to do is strictly between us, got that!" Isshin said getting out of his chair.

Karin and Yuzu nodded as Isshin pulled out a soul candy dispenser.

"What the heck is that dad?" Karin questioned.

"Relax and watch Karin." Isshin chuckled as he popped a candy in his mouth.

Isshin separated from his body and was standing next to the girls in his soul reaper uniform, and his captain's haori slung over his shoulder.

"Oh… My….. God… DAD IS JUST LIKE ICHIGO!" Yuzu gaped.

Karin stared in awe, _He is a soul reaper, that explains why Ichigo is one…. Does that mean I…_

"WHAT! A Soul Reaper, how did I not smell you!" the hollow roared.

"Its simple actually, my body prevents anyone from detecting my reiatsu, there fore you walked into a death trap son…" Ishin laughed as he drew Engetsu out of its sheath and with in a blink of an eye, he slashed the hollow in half as it disintegrated into little pieces.

Yuzu and Karin shook in awe of what just happened.

"Karin Yuzu, lets get out of here ok…" Isshin said getting into his body, running astray after he got the candy out of him.

Karin and Yuzu just nodded, as they all got into the car and drove off.

Isshin and the girls got home to find Ichigo and Rukia sitting at the table.

"Dad what the hell happened…." Ichigo said bolting up from the table.

"A hollow showed up, probably looking for Karin and Yuzu, there was no way around it…" Isshin said, just as Karin kicked him in the back of the leg sending Isshin screaming in pain.

"WHEN WERE YOU GONNA TELL US YOU WERE A SOUL REAPER DAD!" Karin yelled.

"Oi Karin!" Ichigo exclaimed, "Isshin probably had a good reason as to why he didn't tell us, I didn't find out until that whole Aizen bull….. It was for the better."

"Oh to make us a normal family Ichigo, that never will happen, especially with you mr almighty soul reaper!" Karin yelled.

"HEY! I became one to protect our family! To protect the life we have and will have!" Ichigo revolted.

"TCH WHAT EVER!" Karin screamed as she stormed up the stairs to her room.

"Uh Ichigo, lemme go talk to her ok…." Isshin said with a reassuring tone.

"please do dad…" Ichigo sighed.  
>"What was that all about Ichigo?" Rukia asked.<p>

"Karin is pissed because dad didn't tell her he was a Soul Reaper…." Ichigo said rolling his eyes.

"Ah yeah, your dad is a soul reaper, it all makes sense how you originally had high spirit energy." Rukia pondered.

"Not to mention he was a captain once as well…." Ichigo added.

"A captain! That adds more to everything…" Rukia said with slight shock.

Ichigo and Rukia said their good nights and went to bed,

"Midget, get out of my closet seriously!" Ichigo laughed.

"Why? theres no where else to sleep… wait Ichigo I'm not so sure about that." Rukia said shaking her head.

"Oh bullocks Rukia, not like we haven't slept together before, right?" Ichigo played.

Rukia rolled her eys and jumped into Ichigo's bed.

"Don't try anything funny, Strawberry…" Rukia whispered.

Ichigo wrapped an arm around her petite body smiling.

"Not a chance in hell Rukia.." Ichigo whispered as they fell asleep.

Morning came and the two bolted over to Urahara's shop in the Shelby, wasting no energy to get there so they can bolt trough the precipe world as fast as possible.

"Ok Urahara… Open the Senkaimon!" Rukia said aloud.

Kisuke and Mr. Tessai used their power to open the gate to the precipe world as Ichigo looked at Rukia, Rukia looking back at him.

"Lets Go!" Ichigo yelled in joy as they ran full sprint into the portal.


	17. Chapter 17: Return to Soul Society

Sorry people, this is a slightly revised version of chap 17, Renji was suposed to be cap of squad five, not squad three

Chapter 17: Return to Soul Society

**Huff puff huff puff**

"Running through the precipe world still sucks!" Ichigo yelled in frustration.

"Just keep running Ichigo the cleaner should be coming very quick!" Rukia replied.

The two ran as fast as they could through the tunnel, the restrictive current increasing speed.

"Ichigo!" Rukia shouted, "minimize your spiritual pressure as much as possible, the restrictive current is picking up on your immense energy!"

Ichigo nodded and took in a couple deep breaths, suppressing his spiritual energy. After that they continued their speed until they were able to see a light getting closer.

"There it is Rukia hold on!" Ichigo said. He then moved behind Rukia and picked her up bridal style in his arms and used a concentrated burst of energy to propel him forward at blazing speed.

Ichigo, with Rukia in his arms jumped through the portal and landed just outside the western gate, with his hood still up, he attracted a lot of attention but he let his beloved out of his arms and dusted them selves off.

"Well we made it… finally…" Ichigo looked around. "This place hasn't changed much from what I remember…"

"Ah yeah Ichigo you'd be surprised what lies behind the gate." Rukia said to him.

Ichigo and Rukia walked towards the gate, the massive ivory walls towering over them as they approached.

People from the Rukon watched as Rukia, and the hooded man that was Ichigo walk straight for the gate.

"Hey Rukia…. Do you think anyone will recognize me?" Ichigo asked.

"I doubt it if you hide your spiritual energy…. Either way I'm sure no one will recognize you with your hood up, oh and button up your jacket please, lets try to keep from exposing yourself." Rukia mentioned.

Ichigo nodded and buttoned up his black jacket from his stomach down, they finally reached the west gate, infront of the gate sat Jidanbo Ikkanzaka, the guardian of the west gate.

"Hey! Who goes there!" Jidanbo roared pointing his axes at the two.

"Jidanbo it's me Rukia Kuchiki!" Rukia yelled.

"Oh miss Kuchiki, welcome back, I expected to see you back for the Inauguration." Jidanbo greeted, "Say who is the taller guy with you?"

"He's a friend Jidanbo, a very special friend….." Rukia giggled.

"Ohhhh? Special huh, you met him in the living world?" Jidanbo replied.

"Jidanbo!" Ichigo said. "How have you been doing since ive been gone.." Ichigo said as he pulled down his hood exposing his head. "Its me Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"WELL I'LL BE! Ichigo is back, this is quite the treat my friend how have you been?" Jidanbo spoke in such joy.

"Ah just living life Jidanbo, you don't mind if you let us through do you?" Ichigo replied.

"Of course, anything for my old friend!" Jidanbo chuckled as he began to open the gate to the sereitei.

The massive gate rumbled open and Ichigo grinned as he walked through the gate into the Sereitei, surrounded by tall white buildings that over shadowed them all.

"Well were here Rukia…. Lets get going shall we?" Ichigo said as he put his hood over his head.

Rukia nodded as they walked in, the giant gate closing behind them.

They walked together through the maze like streets of the Sereitei looking at all of the low ranking soul reapers doing their part in their daily chores.

"I never thought id see this place again so soon…. Looks like everything is going on as usual eh Rukia." Ichigo said looking around.

"Yeah, There hasn't been much going on since you left…. There was the menos incident how ever." Rukia mentioned.

"Menos Incident?" Ichigo questioned.

"Yeah it was a few months ago, something caused some Menos grande to appear here in the Sereitei, luckily we had things under control before too much damage was caused." Rukia explained.

"Ah, makes sense, I would have loved to have been there." Ichigo said laughing.

"Why do you say that Ichigo?" Rukia questioned.

"I would have liked to go on a menos spree." Ichigo laughed again.

Rukia giggled a bit, "Silly Strawberry, I bet you would have loved to let out all of that pent up anger."

"You know it Rukia." Ichigo replied.

The both of them reached the 13th squad barracks as they found Captain Jushiro Ukitake sitting outside, enjoying some tea.

"Captain Ukitake sir!" Rukia said as she ran up to the captain and bowed, Ichigo followed her as they both sat before the captain.

"Ah miss Kuchiki, welcome back, how was the world of the living treating you?" Ukitake said joyfully.

"It was quite good I might say so myself…" Rukia replied happily.

"Ah that's good to hear," Ukitake looked over to Ichigo, "And I see you have brought a guest with you."

"Ah yes, he is a close friend ive met in the world of the living..." Rukia answered.

"I see, so how are you today Mr. Kurosaki." Ukitake said taking a sip of his tea.

Ichigo was alittle startled, "You…. You know who I am?" Ichigo asked.

"Of course Mr. Kurosaki. I expected Rukia to bring you along, that's what I was hoping for anyway. Ukitake chuckled.

"Ah I see." Ichigo replied, "May I ask you something captain Ukitake?"

"Anything for you my friend, what is that you request?" Ukitake leaned closer.

"Well, you wouldn't mind keeping the fact that im here a secret right, I want my return to be a little surprise for Renji." Ichigo asked.

"That I can do. Is that all?" Ukitake said.

Ichigo nodded. Rukia smiled and looked at her captain, " So how has the Sereitei been doing since I left for karakura town?"

"Everything has been quite calm and peaceful nothing major happening besides the Intruder thing that popped up a day after you left." Ukitake mentioned.

"An Intruder is the least of our problems Ukitake…" Ichigo blurted.

"Come Again? Is there something urgent going on Ichigo?" Ukitake coughed.

Ichigo and Rukia nodded, "A long since deceased Espada, one named Nightmare Von Ollivante, has been recently resurrected and any time soon is expected to make for Karakura town." Ichigo explained. "I had Kisuke Urahara give a dimensional phone to both me and Uryu, if this event occurs while I'm here, he can call me and ill be on my way, hopefully it wont happen."

"I see, this is very grave indeed… I know of Nightmare Von Ollivante." Ukitake sighed. " He was the right hand man of Barragan Luisenbarn, the king of Hueco Mundo, top ranked Espada, and extremely dangerous to boot, I myself have fought him once, but I had no luck in killing him, I heard rumors that one of his own subordinates did him in."

"Ah yes Grimmjow…" Ichigo said.

"Grimmjow? Who is that?" Ukitake asked.

Rukia went and slapped Ichigo on the back of the head, "You idiot!"

_Me and my big mouth I tell you…_

"Grimmjow was the soul reaper who told us all about Nightmare, if it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have seen any of the attacks thus far coming." Ichigo explained.

"Oh I see now, one of Mr. Urahara's prodigies maybe." Ukitake noted.

Ichigo nodded and Rukia continued where Ichigo left off.

"There was a female arrancar who showed up a few nights ago, she was quite strong in her own right, I could have beaten her if it wasn't for a certain someone." Rukia grinned.

"Oh cmon Rukia you know what happened, I destroyed her in the blink of an eye and you know that." Ichigo laughed.

Rukia leaned over and threw an elbow into his side as Ichigo yelped in pain.

"Why you!" Ichigo gritted his teeth at Rukia.

"Any way sir, we are expecting him to make his appearance some time soon…." Rukia sighed.

"Hmmmm this is troubling news, but I believe the Sereitei is ready for such an event, we have a plan unfolding for this." Ukitake said taking another sip from his tea.

"I see, well in any case any help would be appreciated, thank you Captain," Rukia bowed.

"Help would be nice, but Rukia don't forget we have Chad Orihime, Uryu and his dad, and my father as well." Ichigo said.

"Your father?" Ukitake questioned.

"Yeah…. It's complicated." Ichigo said scratching his head.

"I see well in any other aspect, after the inauguration we will be ready for any circumstance." Ukitake commented.

Rukia got up and bowed to her captain, "thank you for your time Captain Ukitake, we do have other visits to make while we are here."

"Ah I suppose, we all have our fair share of things to do before the Inauguration ceremony, take care Rukia, and you too Ichigo Kurosaki." Ukitake nodded.

Ichigo got up with her and walked out of the barracks with Rukia, Ichigo followed closely.

"Thank god the plan is working….. We might get our new captain after all…" Ukitake said to himself.

Rukia and Ichigo left the barracks together, Ichigo constantly looking around with a smirk on his face.

As they entered the 10th squad section Ichigo had to begin bursting out laughing.

"Whats so damn funny Ichigo?" Rukia scolded.

Ichigo pointed over towards a large dark purplish building, on the second balcony sat a woman whose defining feature is her overly large chest, with long auburn hair and a pink scarf around her neck. Next to her leaned over the railing with a scowl on his face was a shorter man with a white Haori, white hair, light blue eyes and a scar that adorned over his right eye.

"Is that Toshiro Hitsugaya?" Ichigo laughed.

"Huh? Oh him, yeah that's him alright." Rukia commented.

"He hasn't changed too much, except for the scar on his eye, can only imagine what possibly game him that." Ichigo chuckled a little.

Captain Hitsugaya leaned on the railing scanning the surroundings, until his busty lieutenant, Rangiku Masumoto shoved her large chest into the side of his face.

"Hey Captain!" Rangiku joyfully said.

Toshiro Hitsugaya sighed. "What is it Rangiku?"

"What time is the Inauguration again Captain, I forgot." Rangiku asked.

"It starts in a few hours Rangiku, now will you please get your chest out of my face please?" Hitsugaya said agitated.

"Oh alright…" Rangiku pouted. "Hey Captain look down there! Isnt that miss Rukia Kuchiki?"

Hitsugaya shifted his eyes down to where Rangiku was pointing.

"I think that is Rangiku… she must be just passing through." Hitsugaya sighed, "but what I'm wondering now, is who is that with her?"

Rangiku looked closer at the tall hooded man with the sleeveless coat and black gloves that was Ichigo Kurosaki.

"I have no clue captain, who could you think it is." Rangiku asked puzzled.

"I'm not sure Rangiku, I can barely sense any spirit energy from him, that person is suppressing their spirit energy incredibly well….." Hitsugaya said while thinking. "The fact that Rukia Kuchiki knows that person must mean that they are an ally of some sort, keep your eyes peeled Rangiku, we might find out soon enough."

Toshiro Hitsugaya watched as Rukia grabbed Ichigo's hand and dragged him away to another area.

"Ichigo we need to keep away from anyone unnecessary, ok." Rukia whispered to him.

"Yeah I know I know, keep it low profile." Ichigo said. "Just Relax, I have my energy suppressed as much as possible so they cant sense who I am, but your right midget I'll try to be more careful." Ichigo said.

"I hope so, because now I believe Captain Hitsugaya is getting awfully curious." Rukia giggled.

"Yeah don't need that right now, then my plan to mind fuck Renji will be completely destroyed." Ichigo whispered.

Rukia laughed as they continued through the winding roads of the Sereitei.

Their next stop was to the office of Rukia's older, adoptive brother, Byakuya Kuchiki.

They approached the office of the prestigious captain. Just as they were reaching the door, it opened and out stepped the one man they didn't want to see.

"Oh Renji! How have you been?" Rukia said bowing.

"Hey Rukia, welcome back to soul society, what was Karakura up to?" Renji asked after he greeted the petite Kuchiki girl.

"It was quite peaceful, everyone was out living the normal life pretty much." Rukia said.

"What was the group up to, you know Uryu Chad and Orihime?" Renji asked.

"The usual, doing all the hollow fighting." Rukia rolled her eyes.

"I see." Renji said, "What about Ichigo, how is he fairing?"

Rukia's eyes widened, _He never asked me about Ichigo ever!_

"He's completely different than what he was once before." Rukia sighed.

"Hmmmm poor guy." Renji shifted his eyes to the hooded man standing behind Rukia, "who is this guy Rukia?" Renji Asked.

"My name is Isshin glad to meet you." Ichigo lied to Renji.

" Isshin huh, you a friend of hers?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah old friends." Ichigo said.

"Really?" Renji said curiously.

"Yeah, she thought I was dead, I went missing for ten years and finally found my way back ya know." Ichigo said.

"uhhhhhuh, well glad to meet you, enjoy yourself here." Renji said.

Rukia went ahead and went inside to meet her brother, Renji walked up to Ichigo.

"Just to let you know, I've been trying to help Rukia out these last few months, when she and that Ichigo Kurosaki split, it devastated her." Renji explained

"No shit huh?" Ichigo said crossing his arms.

"Yeah hopefully I can finally ask her to be my girl, to get her mind off of Ichigo ya know, for her sake anyway." Renji whispered. "Ever since they split up, the first month or so she couldn't stop crying…. I only want to see her happy, you know, but for some reason, shes been acting a lot more cheery than usual."

"Ah well good luck with that pal." Ichigo said to Renji as he walked past him into Byakuya's office.

Renji sat and pondered.

_Strangely enough, Isshin seemed familiar, strange….._

Ichigo proceeded into the office of the head Kuchiki, and found Rukia and Byakuya sitting and talking about various events in the living world.

"It was amazing brother, I have my own house, furniture, a big bed, I think they call it a California queen, I now bought an I-Pod, it's a small device that stores music in it, and I got to attend my first big high school soccer game, and we went to the mall down town, they had a store with all different kinds of Chappy gifts, it was amazing, I bought new Chappy headphones there for my Ipod, Overall, greatest time of my life!" Rukia exclaimed.

"I see," Byakuya said, "I'm glad to hear your time was spent quite well in Karakura Town, by the way, how were you able to accomplish such things with out a faster way around town?"

"Oh actually I did, Ichigo drove me around with his new car see!" Rukia opened up her phone and showed Byakuya Ichigo's challenger and then Shelby GT.

"Ichigo owns both of those?" Byakuya asked.

"No the blue one was destroyed by a hollow, the fool, but he got the white one to replace it." Rukia giggled.

"I see, in any case I am glad to see you happy, Rukia." Byakuya half way smiled.  
>Ichigo stood in shock, <em>what the hell bit Byakuya in the ass, hes acting kind to Rukia, on top of that the man never smiled once in his life, holy shit I have been away from here a long time…<em>

Ichigo coughed a little bit as both Rukia and Byakuya looked at him, standing near the doorway.

"Rukia… Do you know this man?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes brother, He is a Soul Reaper I met in the real world, I used to be friends with him growing up in the Rukon district." Rukia said looking at Ichigo, where his face would be hidden under his hood.

"I see, do you have a name by chance?" Byakuya asked Ichigo.

"My name is Isshin, glad to meet you." Ichigo bowed.

Rukia suppressed a laugh and Byakuya replied to Ichigo, "I am honored Isshin, my name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I am Rukia's older brother and captain of squad six in the thirteen court guard squads."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you, your pretty famous where I'm from, I'm truly honored." Ichigo said.

Rukia once again fought hard to suppress a laugh and Byakuya cocked an eyebrow at Rukia.

"Is something wrong Rukia?" Byakuya asked in his usual cold monotone voice.

"No brother, nothing is wrong, just something I was thinking of." Rukia replied, almost red in the face.

"Alright then, anyway, glad to have you here Isshin, are you here with Rukia for the Inauguration as well." Byakuya asked.

" Yeah, Rukia invited me, she told me Renji was going to become a captain." Ichigo said.

"I see, well ill see you there then, I must get ready, the captains must arrive early." Byakuya said getting up.

Ichigo and Rukia bowed to Byakuya, and he bowed back. As Ichigo left the office Rukia stopped.

"Rukia, can I talk to you for a second?" Byakuya asked.

"Sure brother." Rukia turned around and went up to Byakuya.

"You know that I know that's Ichigo Kurosaki right?" Byakuya asked.

"You knew?" Rukia gasped.

"I could tell, I remember that sword, only one man I have ever met or fought has that sword." Byakuya sighed.

" I see, please brother don't say anything to anyone, this is our little prank were forming, for Ichigo's actual return." Rukia pleaded.

" For now I will uphold your request, but if he fails to make himself known at the inauguration, I will do so myself." Byakuya said.

Rukia nodded and an off to catch up to Ichigo.

"This got very interesting…. And look at this." Byakuya said as he witnessed Rukia holding Ichigo's hand.

"Interesting." Byakuya said.

Ichigo and Rukia began to head over towards the academy, passing through various barracks, such as 5th squad's and 3rd squads.

Ichigo and Rukia ran faster when they were in the 11th squad barracks, Ichigo still did have a unsettled fear of their captain, Kenpachi Zaraki.

The finally made it to the front steps of the academy, the pure white marble steps leading up to it.

"Well were here…" Rukia said.

"Yeah…." Ichigo said with a smirk.

As they walked through the academy they saw students running back and forth, getting to their lessons for becoming a soul reaper. They heard a group of kids how ever.

"Who do you would win this fight, the new captain, Renji Abarai, or Ichigo Kurosaki?" one said.

"Oh by far Ichigo, he is completely bad ass, the guy is legendary is he not!" another kid shouted.

Ichigo laughed, "they know about me?"

Rukia turned to Ichigo, "yeah they teach about you in some of the history lessons, you became a legend now Ichigo."

"Oh great just what I need, fan boys and fan girls." Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Don't get too worked up about it. As far as they know your in the world of the living." Rukia explained.

"Good, five soul reapers in one town is enough!" Ichigo said relived.

"What about Imoyamma?" Rukia asked.

"Are you kidding!" Ichigo laughed, " Imoyamma is a walking joke of a soul reaper, if it wasn't for Uryu, Chad, and Orihime, the whole town would be devoured by hollows!"

"Well you do state a really good point there, Ichigo." Rukia complimented.  
>…..<p>

Ichigo and Rukia made it to the court grounds where the Inauguration was being held.

All of the captains were there, including the new captains, Shuhei Hisagi, and Renji Abarai.

They stood in line on both sides of the commander himself, Genryusai Yammamoto.

Renji looked over to a table that had laying out on it, a white sleeveless captains haori, inside the black diamond, was a black skull, similar to the one Ichigo had on his substitute soul reaper badge. Although Renji didn't recognize it, captain Ukitake, had a slight grin on his face.

Renji looked down towards the entrance and saw many of the lieutenants come in as well, Rangiku Masumoto, Isane Kotetsu, Izuru Kira, Marechiyo Omaeda,Tetsuzaemon Iba.

Renji became slightly shocked as Rukia came in her body close to Ichigo, as they walked together holding hands.

_Rukia is really close to Isshin…. A little too close for my taste. _Renji thought.

Ichigo and Rukia took their place together in the middle of the group, standing next to Rangiku Masumoto.

"Oh hi Rukia! How are you, did you have fun in the living world?" Rangiku asked joyfully.

"Oh hello Lieutenant Masumoto, yes I did, right… Isshin?" Rukia said to Ichigo.

Ichigo smiled, "yeah tons of fun."

Everyone fell silent as Yammamoto spoke up, "Let us begin the Inauguration!"

"Squad Nine is a prestigious squad, led by many brave soul reapers in the past, such as Kensei Mugumura, Kaname Tosen, today that tradition lives on through the Inauguration of our newest Captain of squad nine, he has braved many situations, including his participation in the winter war to defeat the Espada, and lead squad nine in the absence and death of Kaname Tosen, the new captain of squad nine… Shuhei Hisagi!"

everyone clapped as Hisagi stepped forward and drew his sworn and turned his wrist over so the sword pointed down, as a blue light engulfed his wrist.

The light subsided and Hisagi sheathed his sword, returning to his spot.

"Whats that all about Rukia." Ichigo whispered.

"It's a new restraint for captains now, they have it put on and it only affects you in the world of the living." Rukia explained.

"Ah I see…." Ichigo whispered back.

Yammamoto continued.

"Squad five was filled with many prodigies over time, Gin Ichimaru being one of these great Prodigies, They are now blessed with a strong and true warrior, who started out in this very academy, he then proceeded on to squad eleven, rose through the ranks and became lieutenant of squad six, His heroics with Substitute Soul Reaper, Ichigo Kurosaki, and thirteenth squad member, Rukia Kuchiki, greatly influenced the outcome of the war against the arrancar in our favor, the new captain of squad three….. Renji Abarai!" Yammamoto announced.

Everyone cheered and roared as Renji stepped forward, drawing his sword, Zabimaru, and doing the same thing Hisagi did. A blue light appeared and engulfed his wrist and subsided as Renji took his place back among the captains.

_Awesome, officially the captain now! _Renji thought.

Yammamoto turned around and proceeded to the table where they mysterious white haori laid.

Yammamoto picked up the Haori and held it up to the sky showing the captains and the crowd the symbol that adorned the backside of the Haori.

"Woah that skull is the same one on my badge." Ichigo whispered to Rukia.

"Yes I can see. But why, another captain, a fourteenth captain, there isn't a fourteenth squad." Rukia whispered to Ichigo puzzled.

_This is it….. the captain of the world of the living! _Renji thought to himself.

_Its time…. _Ukitake thought.

_Another Captain, what the?_ Hitsugaya thought.

Yammamoto spoke up, "You may all be wondering why I hold this white captains haori, specially made, this Captains Haori is a dedication, by request from Captain Ukitake with whom I agree this is a right decision…. A dedication to a man whose brave actions, and Unshakable resolve, not only saved our existence many times over… but saved the lives of his most beloved of friends….. He was once our enemy, but is now seen as a Hero in the eyes of the soul society, for his great sacrifices!"

Ichigo and Rukia paid close attention with everyone else.

" This Captains Haori will stand for the new Captain of the Living World… and that man isICHIGO KUROSAKI!"

Hitsugaya, Renji, Hisagi, and most of the crowd gasped at the name.

Rukia went bug eyed and looked at Ichigo, Ichigo was worried.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! Where is he, he owes me a fight!" Kenpachi Roared as he drew his sword.

"Kenpachi, restrain yourself!" Yammamoto roared. "If Kurosaki isn't here then…"

"I'M RIGHT HERE!" Ichigo yelled.

Everyone turned to look at a man with a black hooded coat, and a black sword stand in the center aisle.

Ichigo lifted a hand and removed the hood from his head, exposing his face, black earrings and trademark long-ish orange hair.

Ichigo grinned a little bit looking at Renji, who was completely shocked.

Kenpachi Grinned widely, as if stalking his prey.

Rangiku leaned over to Rukia, "I thought you said his name was Isshin?"

"Sorry Lieutenant, it was a lie, it was to cover his identity till he wanted to reveal himself." Rukia explained.

Byakuya simply looked at Ichigo with his usual cold face.

_He looks more like that Kaien Shiba than ever, he looks far more mature…_

Ichigo walked forward up the couple stairs and between the captains up to the head captain himself.

"Sorry I didn't say anything before Renji." Ichigo said still facing the head captain.

"We will talk later…" Renji said slightly red in the face.

Ichigo drew Tensa Zangetsu, everyone stood in awe as the black chain wrapped up his arm.

"Kurosaki that is not necessary." Yammamoto said.

"Huh, no restraints?" Ichigo asked curiously.

"Your domain is the living world, why should we restrain your abilities for the living world, it's not necessary." Ukitake said.

"Oh I see now." Ichigo said as the chain went back to normal size and sheathed Tensa Zangetsu.

"Now Kurosaki, your Haori." Yammamoto said.

"Wait, do I absolutely need this… I mean come on." Ichigo said.

"Ichigo… you have no idea how long it took me to convince him, just take the position already!" Ukitake said in Ichigo's ear.

"Right…." Ichigo said as he received the white haori from the commander.

Everyone cheered and clapped as Ichigo put the haori on, Ichigo looked at Rukia and she shed a tear of joy. Ichigo smiled at her and she smiled back.

Everyone gathered around for drinks and nourishments, as there were a large group of people crowded around the new captains.

"Rukia there you are!" Ukitake said.

"Oh hi Captain! How are you?" Rukia replied.

"Well I forgot to get this to you." Ukitake said holding out an armband, it held a lieutenant seal with the same skull that adorned Ichigo's haori.

"Who is this for?" Rukia asked.

"Its yours lieutenant." Ukitake said.

"Wait…. Are you serious?" Rukia said in awe.

"You're the lieutenant of the living world now Rukia, congrats." Ukitake congradulated.

Ichigo was explaining what has happened in the real world since the Aizen incident and then Renji pulled him out of the group.

"Ichigo, you orange haired bastard I missed you hahahah!" Renji said.

"Oi Renji I have been pretty good what is up my friend." Ichigo said with a big smile on his face.

"Look Ichigo, sorry bout what I said before, I don't wanna ask Rukia out man, all I wanted was to see her happy, and I guess that is you man." Renji said.

"Wait you serious!" Ichigo said shocked.

"Yeah man, It's what best friends do ya know, and at least you succeeded at it!" Renji said.

All of the sudden Ichigo's arm was being pulled, and he followed suit.

He looked over and saw a smiling Rukia pulling him away from the crowd. Renji laughed, "I'm glad to see her happy, Ichigo you genius, what ever you did thank you, you're a saint."

Rukia stopped and wrapped her arms around the new soul reaper captain.

"Hey Captain!" Rukia giggled.

"Hey Rukia, thank you soooo much!" Ichigo said. "If it weren't for you this whole week wouldn't have happened."

"Well you're not the only one with a promotion idiot!" Rukia laughed as she showed Ichigo her left arm.

"You're a lieutenant now! Awesome who is your captain now?" Ichigo asaked.

"You are. Strawberry." Rukia said joyfully.

"Wait me, holy, that's incredible Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Yeah the best part, I'll be in the living world with you Ichigo." Rukia said with a smile.

"Can this day get any better?" Ichigo said. "Thank you so much Rukia for bringing me here, It's been such a riot, who knew that I would get this big a welcome." Ichigo said as Rukia put her hands on his cheeks.

"Oh just shut up you fool, and Kiss me Strawberry!" Rukia said.

Ichigo took her hands in his and leaned forward. Rukia raised her chin and slowly closed her eyes as her lips slightly parted. They leaned closer and closer as Ichigo placed a hand on the back of her head, his fingers intertwined in her hair, Ichigo's eyes closed as they were just centimeters from each other, Rukia's lip quivered slightly as Ichigo's lips softly touched hers.

_Our First Kiss…. _They thought.


	18. Chapter 18: Living Nightmare part 1

Chapter 18: Living Nightmare part 1

"Ichigo just kiss me will you." Rukia said with a smile on her face.

Ichigo leaned closer to Rukia, his hands placed gently on her face and hers on his as Ichigo pressed his lips against hers softly for the first time.

Renji looked over through the crowd and saw the two standing there, close together kissing each other, and couldn't help but smile.

"There you go Ichigo…. Wait what am I saying, since when did Ichigo become this comfortable around women?" Renji said.

"Since when did Ichigo become what?" Captain Hitsugaya asked.

He looked over to where Renji was looking and saw Rukia and Ichigo in an embrace.

He went bug eyed at the sight, "Holy, since when?" Hitsugaya stammered.

Byakuya approached the two whose jaws were hitting the ground and looked as well sipping tea, he took one look and literally spat his tea clean out.

Ichigo continued to kiss Rukia for a moment more, he pulled away and put his forehead against hers.

_Her lips taste like Strawberries… _Ichigo thought.

Rukia kept her eyes closed and just smiled as she pressed herself against Ichigo.

_Exactly how I pictured everything to be….._ Rukia thought.

_Everything up till now paled in comparison, I've never felt so alive in my life, never so warm, so happy…. I truly am In love with him….. everything about him, its just right._

_Thank you Ichigo, you melted away all the ice in my heart….._

"Hey Ichigo!" Renji shouted rushing over to the two.

Ichigo and Rukia looked at Renji as he approached the two, Rukia smiled and buried her head into his Haori.

"Wow Rukia I have never seen you like this, what got into you?" Ichigo asked.

"You know, I don't know, but I don't really care, I'm absolutely in love with you Ichigo." Rukia said.

"Thank you Rukia, that means a lot to me, I love you so much Rukia." Ichigo said with a smile.

Renji finally got to them, "Hey guys, hows the party?"

Ichigo laughed as Rukia cocked an eyebrow, "Party?"

"Oh Right the party we need to get back to it Ichigo, everyone would probably look for us, they need to see how different you are." Rukia said to her orange haired boyfriend.

"Speaking of different…." Renji said touching Ichigo's sword, "How the hell did you do this?"

"Do what Renji?" Ichigo asked.

"I know this look, this is your Bankai, why are you here in your Bankai state, even though it looks a lot different from your normal Bankai from what I remember." Renji said.

"I'm stuck like this Renji." Ichigo said.

"Stuck like this?" Renji questioned.

"Yeah I am stuck in my Bankai, no way out no way back, you like it?" Ichigo said turning around arms spread out.

"Wow I'm impressed Ichigo, you love to defy the impossible do you?" Renji said. "If I remember from history, there have been a few in your case where they permanently achieved Bankai, but they all were killed by their own tremendous power let loose. I can see that now, I think that since your power is compressed and condensed into Tensa Zangetsu here, your power is completely stable, am I right." Renji explained.

"Rukia…." Ichigo said looking over to her.

"Yes Strawberry?" Rukia replied.

"When the fuck did Renji become so smart?" Ichigo said, dodging a punch Renji threw at him.

"I still see your still an Ass Ichigo!" Renji spat. "But I am still impressed by your speed."

"wanna really find out Renji?" Ichigo said as he drew out Tensa Zangetsu, Renji sat in awe as the chain wrapped up Ichigo's arm.

"Ok, that's really bad ass, any new tricks too Ichigo?" Renji said.

"I have one….." Ichigo smirked.

"Oh can you show it to me?" Renji said.

"Hell NO!" Ichigo shouted.

"Why not?" Renji asked.

"It would destroy half of the Soul Society if he used it here…. He told me it was too powerful to use normally, it's a last resort." Rukia sighed.

"That big of a bang eh?" Renji said.

"Oh yeah, its called Mugetsu." Ichigo said.

"Moonless sky huh, wicked name." Renji said.

"Yeah it was the same attack I used to defeat Aizen. And I believe Byakuya as well if I recall" Ichigo said with pride.

"Wow….." Renji said.

"Yeah, not too bad, but thinking on my new look, I need to figure out a way to wear this coat, it just doesn't look right as it is now ya know?" Ichigo said sheathing Tensa Zangetsu.

"Right, it wouldn't be very practical in a fight now would it?" Renji cocked off.

"Right…. Let me think." Ichigo said he looked around at the crowd.

He pondered as he looked on.

"Oh yes definitely!" Ichigo said with a chuckle as his eyes fell upon captain Kommamura.

"What about Kommamura?" Renji questioned.

"No not him, his shoulder pads!" Ichigo pointed out.

Rukia smirked and Renji cluckled to himself, Ichigo grinned widely.

Ichigo walked up to captain Kommamura, "Oi captain Kommamura."

"Huh? OH Ichigo Kurosaki, what a pleasure to see you once again young hero, please do call me Sajin." Kommamura said with gusto.

"Right, Sajin, I got a question." Ichigo asked.

"What would that be young warrior?" Kommamura asked.

Ichigo whispered his question into his ear.

"I see, well then follow me Ichigo." Kommamura said.

Kommamura and Ichigo flash stepped back to Sajin's barracks.

"In this cabinet lies a set of rare pieces, This might help with your wardrobe problem." Kommamura said as he opened the cabinet, there sat armor pieces, the chrome shining the light off of the pieces.

There was also one black shoulder pad that sat above them all. It was a rounded paudron that fit perfectly around any ones shoulder perfectly.

"The black one is quite rare, it fits to any person no matter how big or small, and its very flexible and very light weight, perfect for a speed based bankai like yours, it derives from hollow souls, it holds the power to control hollows…" Kommamura explained. "I never wear it because it works much better with the whole set, but it suits you more, im not the one for all black armor."

"I like it, you don't mind do you?" Ichigo asked.

"For you, Hero of the Soul Society, It would be an honor." Kommamura bowed.

Ichigo placed a hand on the shoulder piece, it felt like it was meant for him, it made his adrenaline rush.

_Be wary of that piece Ichigo! _A voice rang,

"Huh Zangetsu?" Ichigo said.

_That piece might ignite your hollow soul, wearing it, may cause him to become more violent,_

"Well ill just have to kill him then Zangetsu." Ichigo whispered to himself.

"What was that Ichigo?" Kommamura asked.

"Huh oh nothing just talking to my zanpakuto I guess?" Ichigo stammered.

"hmmm I see…." Kommamura said.

Ichigo took off the haori and wrapped it around his left shoulder, a long part of it hanging down his back, he then strapped the shoulder pad on and it moulded to his arm, covering his shoulder and down to his glove in a sleek shining black metal sleeve, with the haori hanging out of the top shoulder piece, hanging almost as low as the black coat itself.

The emblem adorned on it was perfectly visible.

Ichigo looked at his clad up left arm, the light shining off of the liquid like black metal sleeve.

"I like this, it fits just right." Ichigo said.

"Yes Just remember, Hollows can go nuts over that armor, it is a precious hollow artifact…." Kommamura said.

Just then a blade pierced the stomach of Kommamura. The weilder of that sword.

"Kommmura what the hell there's two of you." Ichigo questioned.

"ICHIGO! Get that armor off now, if you wear it longer, your hollow inside will go on a rampage and destroy you!" Kommamura said. He had a small gash over his eye and bled profusely.

The Kommamura that was stabbed morphed into a slender black being with long teeth.

"No wear it…." The hollow said. "You must prevent the king from getting that armor, if he gets that last piece…. We all die…"

the hollow died right then and there, but before Ichigo could say anything the cracks between the slender plates of his armored arm began to glow a dark red.

Ichigo threw his head back in pain, clutching his arm .

"Shit! Its begun, no way out now Ichigo, stop your inner hollow before he kills you!" Kommamura spoke.

Ichigo tried to concentrate, "Son of a bitch I can't, the pain! Its too much!"

_Ill help! _Tensa Zangetsu said in his ear.

Ichigo opened his eyes and saw skyscrapers being damaged. Tensa Zangetsu was clashing with a taller man with a white coat, he looked like Ichigo, but completely white with black and orange eyes.

"I…. WILL NOT….. BE CONTROLED…. LIKE A PUPPET!" the man screamed.

The man roared as he clashed with Tensa Zangetsu furiously, Zangetsu blocked and dodged but disappeared to reappear next to Ichigo.

"What the hell is his problem?" Ichigo said.

"Didn't you hear what the fake Kommamura said, that armor you're wearing can control hollows, bending their will to your command, I would hate that too if I was him!" Zangetsu yelled.

Hollow Ichigo looked down at them both snarling, he looked closer and noticed Ichigo's left arm wearing the black armor.

"YOU FUCKER!" Hollow Ichigo roared, slinging a Getsuga Tensho at them.

Both dodged the blast and appeared in front of him.

"Shit and I thought Zangetsu here was pissy when I was training with Rukia… this is a different level." Ichigo coyed.

"SHUT UP YOU BASTARD!" Hollow Ichigo yelled.

Ichigo grabbed Hollow Ichigo by his collar.

"I was wondering when you'd show your face. Question is how did you survive?" Ichigo questioned.

"Well let me put it to you simple as this your highness!" Hollow Ichigo scowled. "When you lost all of your powers, a tiny fragment of my power remained in you. Now since you finally got your powers back my power came back to, and now I'm pissed off!" Hollow Ichigo roared slashing down at Ichigo.

Ichigo caught his arm. "You're a dead fucker now Hollow!"

"Bring it on monkey!" Hollow Ichigo roared.

The two separated and began to slash at each other with everything they got, the clashes rang everywhere, Tensa Zangetsu sighed.

"Ichigo use IT!" he yelled.

Ichigo nodded as he roared, "GETSUGA TENSHO!"

A blast of black and red energy blazed toward his inner hollow.

Hollow Ichigo blocked it effortlessly and began charging a massive cero.

"CERO GIGANTE!" he roared, the blast released into a dense red beam that raged forward in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo gasped slightly and used his flash step to dodge the massive attack.

_He isn't playing around….._

Ichigo took his sword turned his wrist over and touched the blade with his left hand, black energy engulfed the blade.

_Cmon…. Cmon!_

"CERO GIGANTE!" Hollow Ichigo roared again as he fired another shot at Ichigo, who dodged again.

_CMON ALL MOST THERE!_

Ichigo had to keep raising his energy, while dodging cero's left and right.

"NOW ICHIGO RELEASE IT NOOOOOWWWWW!" Zangetsu roared.

Ichigo looked forward, his eyes glowing as the black energy spiraled around his blade.

"Let darkness rain through the night!" Ichigo said as he flash stepped in front of his Hollow.

He brought his blade up over his head and slashed down yelling, "MUGETSU!"

When Ichigo's blade slashed down, an explosion of black energy roared and surged from the ground and raged forward, catching Hollow Ichigo in the blast at point blank.

When the attack subsided, Hollow Ichigo stood with almost half his body gone.

"Grrrr…. D-d-damn you!" Hollow Ichigo sputtered.

Ichigo sheathed his sword and took Hollow Ichigo by the collar using his left arm.

"Now you listen up you piece of shit…. I told you this once, I will not tell you again, no matter how hard you try, you will not, ever take over my body! Understand." Ichigo yelled into his face.

"You know Ichigo, as much as it would please you to hear me say it, never say never, because one way or another I will find a way to devour you." Hollow Ichigo laughed.

"bite me." Ichigo smirked, "Because you are going to help me out you hollow son of a bitch, whether you like it or not…. got it!"

Hollow Ichigo just laughed as he began to fade away, "You know I like that attitude! It makes things more interesting! Don't worry, Ill be back!"

Hollow Ichigo finally disappeared into nothing and Ichigo narrowed his eyes.

"Fucker I'll make sure you die one day…" Ichigo swore under his breath.

"Ichigo…. Im impressed, that was well done." Zangetsu applauded.

"Yeah I don't expect to use that one often." Ichigo mentioned.

"What about Nightmare?" Zangetsu asked.

Ichigo walked passed Tensa Zangetsu, "Yeah what about him?"

"you might need the technique if things do turn for the worst." Zangetsu said.

"Yeah and that's why I had you teach me the technique in the first place, I know you want to protect me and all, but what's the point of protecting me if the world is in ruins ya know." Ichigo questioned.

"I know Ichigo, it goes around in a circle, I protect you from harm while you protect everyone else, something has to give some time Ichigo, you cant just go saving everyone twenty four seven." Zangetsu warned.

"Don't worry, I got you Zangetsu, your pretty much the most powerful Zanpakuto out there right? So lets make sure everyone knows it." Ichigo said.

"Don't flatter me Ichigo, its something I already know." Zangetsu rolled his eyes.

"You always do know everything don't ya hah." Ichigo laughed as he left his inner world.

"Yes and im damn proud of it Ichigo!" Tensa Zangetsu yelled.

Ichigo opened his eyes and got up from the floor, noticing his new hollow armor piece has stopped glowing dark red.

"Kurosaki are you ok!" Kommamura worried.

"Yeah im fine, thanks, but what the hell was that!" Ichigo looked over at the dead hollow.

"A Necromime… A hollow that has the ability to take the form of anyone whom it touches, he merely blind sighted me and knocked me out…." Kommamura explained.

"He said something about if the king gets this armor, we all die, what the hell is he talking about?" Ichigo questioned.

"I know for a fact there are two other existing pieces of this armor, when combined, the wearer has unprecedented control over a hollows soul, even multiple ones, if this so called king gets the last piece, he can gain control over…"

"Every Fucking hollow in Hueco Mundo!" Ichigo interrupted.

"pretty much…" Kommamura nodded.

"dammit, how didn't I see it, Nightmare is going to invade Karakura town until he kills us all!" Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Kommamura put a hand on his shoulder. "Young warrior, lets just worry about that later, in the mean time our friends must be worried…"

"Right lets go." Ichigo said as he flash stepped so fast it was as if he diappeared completely from Kommamura's senses.

_BACK AT THE PARTY…._

Rukia was looking through her phone at some pictures when Byakuya and Renji approached her.

"Hey Rukia, wheres Ichigo?" Renji asked.

"He hasn't got back from Kommamura's place?" Rukia gasped.

"Yeah he hasn't,, seriously Rukia whats going on between you and Ichigo, what we saw before, what is with you two…. Kissing." Renji spat the last word out.

"Well Ichigo is my boyfriend…." Rukia shrugged.

"Boyfriend? What the hell is that." Renji asked.

Byakuya sipped his tea and Rukia continued. "Me and Ichigo are dating, understand that?"

Byakuya turned his head and spat his tea in the side of Renji's face.

"Really captain Kuchiki! My brand new haori!" Renji fumed.

"Rukia you're dating that man." Byakuya asked.

"Yes Brother, he has made me happier than I could ever imagine, I really truly love him!" Rukia exclaimed.

People overheard, especially Rangiku.

"Oh your in love miss Kuchiki! With who?" Rangiku asked.

"Ichigo." Rukia sighed. " do I have to scream it to the world more, Im in love with Ichigo Kurosaki!"

Just then Ichigo appeared right next to her flexing his arm that was concealed by the black armor, the wind whipped around them, Ichigo's tied up haori hanging off his shoulder and down his back flared in the wind.

"If anyone has a problem with it, talk to me." Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo stood straight up and took his petite raven haired girlfriend in his arms.

Rukia felt the metal of his new armor it radiated his body heat.

"Ichigo whats with the arm?" Rukia asked snugging herself into his chest.

"Its just a new look Rukia what do you think of it?" Ichigo whispered in her ear.

Rukia leaned into his ear, "It looks sexy."

Ichigo went slightly bug eyed over the comment. "Where did you learn that word?"

"Internet…." Rukia giggled.

"Go figure." Ichigo sighed.

"So Kurosaki….. I must warn you, if you break her heart, I will kill you, understand me…" Byakuya looked very stern.

"I would never do that to her…. Never…." Ichigo hugged her closer.

"KUROSAKIIII!" Kenpachi roared swinging his sword.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me…" Ichigo rolled his eyes.

"Fight me one on one Ichigo Kurosaki!" Kenpachi stared him down.

"ICHY!" Yachiru yelled. "HI ICHY!"

"Um hi, Yachiru…." Ichigo sighed.

"So Kurosaki, are you gonna run away again this time!" Kenpachi roared with a sadistic smirk.

"Kenpachi, you really need to let me be you know that, you really creep me the fuck out." Ichigo smirked.

"If you don't back off Kenpachi, Ill end it in an instant." Ichigo said as he touched his blade and black energy spiraled up and down its sleek black blade.

"Ichigo stop!" Rukia interveined. "Don't you dare use that attack here! You could destroy half of the Sereitei with that!"

Ichigo sighed, Commander Yammamoto stepped in, "CAPTAIN ZARAKI RESTRAIN YOURSELF! I will not allow such childish talk take place in my academy!"

"Fine, ruin the fun!" Kenpachi sighed.

The party passed and everyone went home, Ichigo and Rukia sat atop the old execution hill.

"Rukia, thanks, I almost got too hot headed there." Ichigo hugged his girlfriend.

"Any time, someone has to cool you off some how!" Rukia giggled.

"I cant wait for tonight now…." Ichigo said.

"Me either Ichigo… Me either." Rukia said softly as she snuggled up to him.

_In HUECO MUNDO….._

"We are bound to a single desire, to consume!" Nightmare roared.

He stood atop Las Noches looking down to the endless rows of Menos Grande, he grinned widely.

"We will take the living world by storm, and they shall know their masters, WE WILL DEVOUR THEM ALL!" Nightmare roared as he turned around, his chest and right arm covered by sleek black armor that reflected the moon light off of it.

"What a beautiful sight my friends, so long I have yearned for it." Night mare looked upon two figures wearing all white armor and hoods, one was really tall and muscular, the other smaller and more woman like, they dropped their hoods, Nightmare addressed the tall one, who had a large broken jawbone along his chin "What do you think….. Yammy Llargo?"

"A great plan indeed sire…." Yammy replied smirking, his eyes tinted red.

The smaller one dropped their hood, it was a woman with green hair and red marks adorning her face, a broken skull on her head "And of you? Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck?"

"It is a step towards the ultimate goal… master Nightmare…." Nelliel replied,

Nightmare smirked as he turned again and looked back down at the Menos, "Yes, its perfect…. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAAAHHH!"


	19. Chapter 19: Living Nightmare Part 2

Chapter 19: Living Nightmare Part 2.

"Ichigo you cannot be serious right now!" Rukia said looking at Ichigo with bugged eyes.

"I'm dead on serious Rukia, If Nightmare has the other two pieces of this armor, and he can control almost all of the hollows in Hueco Mundo." Ichigo sighed.

"This is bad Ichigo…. Really bad! We need to tell the other captains about it!" Rukia panicked.

"Relax Rukia… Re-lax." Ichigo said wrapping his arms around Rukia, "Remember we still have Kisuke, Yoruichi and my dad remember, and they are captain class at the very least."

"I suppose you're right Ichigo, but even then, can us five stand up to an entire army of Menos Grande, not to mention possibly some Espada with him, and even then him as well!" Rukia mentioned.

"Yeah we can, when Aizen brought an army of menos with him, shinji and the visoreds made real quick work of them." Ichigo laughed. "Add me and you to the mix, plus Grimmjow, Uryu Chad and Orihime…. That's all we need."

"I see… in any case we must bring everything we got to the table on this one." Rukia said concerned.

"C'mon Midget you got me at your side, you of all people should know me best." Ichigo hugged her closer and kissed her on the forehead.

"You're right." She sighed, "How do you plan to kill so many hollows so quickly though? You can't possibly use Mugetsu on them can you."

"No I wouldn't dare, id blow up Karakura town if I did, If im going to defeat Nightmare using that technique then I'm going to have to get him away from there." Ichigo said.

"Where would you lead him?" Rukia asked.

"I don't know, if anything I hope that we can get everyone to leave town so no one gets injured." Ichigo looked into Rukia's eyes, "We will save the world again Midget, you and me, just how it always has been, and how it should be. Am I right?"

"Yeah I'm glad, we get to stand side by side once more Ichigo!" Rukia stood up, "Plus you get to have that Menos Killing spree you always wanted."

"Oh yeah right, hahah." Ichigo laughed, " Even still we need to be careful to not cause too much damage."

"Right and how is that gonna work!" Rukia wondered.

"Don't worry we have my dad and Urahara working on that one." Ichigo smirked.

"Jeez Ichigo, you need to fill me in on these things really." Rukia crossed her arms and pouted angrily.

"And that's a reason why I love you so much Rukia." Ichigo laughed as he kissed her forehead.

_In Karakura Town!_

Isshin and Kisuke Urahara arrived at the town hall, as they stepped out of the SUV, they both looked up at the tall building and nodded to each other.

They stepped through the revolving door and approached the counter where a very beautiful woman looked up through her glasses at the two.

"Hi, how can I help you today sirs?" the woman asked curiously.

Kisuke closed his fan and had a serious look on his face.

"Yes we need to speak to the mayor immediately, this is a very urgent matter." Kisuke said.

"Sorry the Mayor is in a meeting… what is it that is so important?" the woman asked.

"I can't give you the details myself," Kisuke said, "But this is an emergency that could destroy the entire town, and everyone in it."

The woman gaped at what he said, "uhhhh… uhhhh… Right this way!"

The woman got up and hurried to the elevator with Kisuke and Isshin following close behind.

They entered the elevator and the woman told them, "Tenth floor down the hall to the right."

The two shrugged and pressed the button and took the elevator up to the tenth floor.

Kisuke and Isshin exited the elevator as the meeting got done, with businessmen leaving the meeting hall.

The mayor was the last one out of the room and he looked down the hall at the two ex soul reaper captains approaching him.

"hey who are you two?" the mayor asked.

"Mr. mayor, we need to talk to you about the well being of this town." Kisuke mentioned.

"the well being of the town…. Why do you know of something I don't." the mayor asked almost frightened.

"I know a lot that you don't know of Mr. Mayor, and this info, will be only between us, no one besides us will ever hear of it again, agreed?" Kisuke said, laying the ground rules.

"As tempting as it is, to hear said info, Ill pass, I have important things to attend to." The mayor chuckled as he walked passed them.

"More important than the safety of thousands of people?" Isshin intervened.

The mayor stopped in his tracks and turned to face the two, "What did you say?" the mayor was tense with seriousness.  
>"Like my friend here said, this is a critical time for Karakura town, now if you will please Mr. Mayor," Kisuke walked into the meeting room, "We have things to discuss…"<p>

The mayor went in with Isshin behind him and closed the door.

"Now what you will hear is everything you do not see, or speak of ever again." Kisuke said in a very serious voice.

….

_IN SOUL SOCIETY_

_Ichigo and Rukia sat atop the sokyoku hill watching the view over the sereitei, in each other's arms….. they didn't have a care in the world at that time, they were alone, they were with each other and they weren't alone._

"Oi Rukia." Ichigo said.

"Yes Ichigo….." Rukia replied.

"Why do I get the feeling someone is here watching us?" Ichigo looked back towards the tree line.

"I feel it too….." Rukia said, just then a tremendous spiritual pressure exerted itself on the two, Ichigo wasn't fazed by it, but it made Rukia worry a bit.

"Ichigo Kurosaki!" a taller man said.

Ichigo stood up and looked the man in the eye, "Kenpachi…."

Kenpachi Zaraki grinned devilishly, "Isn't this a great place for a fight, eh Yachiru?"

"Yep, a wonderful place to fight Kenny, HI ICHY!" Yachiru yelled.

"Hey Yachiru…. Kenpachi you really have to let it go your really starting to creep me out." Ichigo sighed.

"Let what go? My desire to fight you again, HAH! You have good jokes Ichigo, but no, you will fight me right here and right now!" Kenpachi swung his sword and removed his eye patch.

Thee ground began to shake, when a tower of yellow reiatsu exploded around Kenpachi.

Rukia stared in awe of the Reiatsu release.

_I've never seen this in person… its monstrous!_

Ichigo smirked and drew his sword, the chain gallantly coiling up his arm. Ichigo swung down his blade, which released enough force to cause the ground in front of him to explode towards Kenpachi.

"you know Kenpachi, im glad you went all out as soon as I drew my sword, because if you didn't…. You would already be on the ground." Ichigo smirked.

Ichigo roared out causing an earthquake like rumble as Black Reiatsu began to surround Ichigo and rise up till it was as if he created a large Tornado of black and red Reiatsu, it howled and twisted around Ichigo, creating hurricane force winds.

Rukia held an arm up to her face to shield herself, "ICHIGO STOP, its too much!"

Kenpachi stared at Ichigo, his eyes widened as the weight of reiatsu finally came down on top of him.

"Impressive….. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! KUROSAKI YOU ARE SOMETHING ELSE!" Kenpachi roared.

The pressure subsided as Ichigo swung Tensa Zangetsu down to his side, "Watch yourself Kenpachi….."

Kenpachi cocked an eyebrow "Shut up and attack me already!"

Ichigo smirked and rushed Kenpachi with UN heard of speed, Kenpachi raised his blade as the two collided with such force that the ground shook again.

"I am very excited Ichigo! You've gotten a lot stronger since we've fought." Kenpachi roared.

"And a lot craftier Kenpachi!" Ichigo roared as he put another hand on his blade, "GETSUGA…. TENSHOU!"

A blast of black energy erupted from Ichigo's blade sending kenpachi flying in the air. While Kenpachi recovered in mid air, Ichigo used that time to flash step behind Kenpachi he tightened his fingers into a fist with his armored arm, red lightning sparked up and down his arm as he punched Kenpachi in the back causing him to spiral to the ground.

Ichigo dropped to the ground as Kenpachi got back up and released a tower of energy at Ichigo, which Ichigo deflected with ease, not noticing Kenpachi behind him.

"Dammit!" Ichigo swore as he dodged Kenpachi's blade, only receiving a small cut on his back.

"Eh you dodged that Ichigo, I swore I had you." Kenpachi laughed.

"Watch your back Kenpachi!" Ichigo said as he appeared behind him cutting Kenpachi in the same place.

Blood dripped out of the wound staining his white haori.

"not bad…." Kenpachi smirked.

Ichigo grinned and turned around, "Yeah but This fight is over, so lets call it quits right now, because I have important things to do, like save the world again!"

"Horse Shit Ichigo! This fight is far from over!" Kenpachi spat.

Ichigo gripped his sword harder as black and red energy spiraled around it.

Before Kenpachi knew it Ichigo flash stepped in front of him.

"That wasn't a request Kenpachi!" Ichigo roared as he swung Tensa Zangetsu down releasing a Getsuga Tenshou a point blank, sending Kenpachi rocketing away.

"Ok Rukia, lets get out of here right now before he comes back!" Ichigo said at mach speed picking up Rukia and flash stepping away from the hill.

Kenpachi finally returned to their battlefield to find they were gone, "the Bastard ran off…. Damn…." Kenpachi swore.

_In the world of the living….._

"So this man holds the power to bring the destruction of our town in the palm of his hand!" the mayor said in shock.

"Afraid so Mr. Mayor." Kisuke sighed. "We wont be getting much help from the Soul Society either."

"Some help your soul society is…. So this Von Ollivante guy….. how will you stop him?" the mayor asked.

Isshin stepped forward, "We will do the best we can…. Until my son gets back from the Soul Society anyways."

"Your son?" the mayor said confused.

"yeah, my son, Ichigo, he's the strongest of us, no doubt he will have a plan to defeat this monster, I could defeat him as well, so can Kisuke here, but Ichigo might need this, to find the limit of his awe inspiring power, if there is a limit to it." Isshin said.

"He did spend 3 days worth in that new chamber room I made in the basement of my shop." Urahara mentioned scratching his chin, "Add on that I set up a camera in there, but it died as Ichigo used his new technique in there."

"New technique? I thought Zangetsu was much like my Engetsu, with which Getsuga Tenshou was its technique?" Isshin said shocked.

"This one seemed like Getsuga at first but it started with an "M" Kisuke said.

"Mugetsu!" Isshin gasped. "How! not even Engetsu could teach me that!"

"I don't know, ask your son yourself, I'm the smartest person in the soul society, but I don't." Kisuke chuckled. "Any way thanks for your time Mr. Mayor, now id imagine you have to get back to work."

"Oh you better believe it! I have to come up with something to keep people away from the down town!" The mayor panicked.

_SOUL SOCIETY…_

"Close one to say the least." Ichigo wiped the sweat from his fore head.

"Yeah Kenpachi really does like you Ichigo, when did that become a fad for him?" Rukia asked smirking.

"Ever since I kicked his ass when I came rescue you." Ichigo said. "Well it ended in a draw we were both unconscious."

"Ah I see, not an easy feat, even with your bankai, but now, he doesn't stand a chance." Rukia grinned.

"Oh really why do you say that, because of my power." Ichigo asked chuckling.

"Looks that kill Ichigo." Rukia laughed.

"Ill take that as a compliment." Ichigo noted.

"I mean you are really sexy Ichigo sheesh!" Rukia spoke but quickly cupped a hand over her mouth.

"Oh ho! You called me Sexy eh Rukia, you like whatcha see?" Ichigo laughed as he unbuttoned his coat and ran a hand over his chest and rock hard stomach.

"Oh your full of yourself Ichigo!" Rukia laughed.

"And you're the one that likes it Rukia…" Ichigo said, he let out a smile that caused Rukia to laugh.

"Oh good grief Ichigo, you are making a fool of yourself." Rukia continued laughing.

"I don't think so Midget….. hey lets go fuck with Renji for a while." Ichigo asked.

"Good idea!" Rukia agreed with enthusiasm as they flash stepped their way to Renji's barracks.

Ichigo and Rukia sat atop the barracks watching Renji talk to his new subordinates.

They looked at each other and laughed a little watching Renji talking to them, with momo Hinamori at his side.

"And with that, Ill see you all around later on, and hope to gain your trust, that's all I suppose, you're all dismissed." Renji sighed and looked at Momo.

"Captain that was good!" Momo said with a smile.

"Yeah im never a good one when it comes to speeches.. Lets go Momo, we have people to visit." Renji said turning to walk away.

"Yes captain." Momo followed happily.

"OI RENJI!" both Ichigo and Rukia yelled.

Renji looked around and found the two sitting on top of the barracks. "HEY GUYS LONG TIME NO SEE!" Renji yelled back.

Ichigo and Rukia jumped down from the roof and walked up to Renji. "Ah we were just passing through, gonna be heading back soon." Ichigo said.

"Dang I was hoping you could stick around a little longer, things have been getting really fun lately." Renji said.

"Yeah but when your town is in danger again, I cant sit idly by you know." Ichigo mentioned.

"Oh yeah I heard about that, I could have swore we killed the espada off. Makes me wonder really…." Renji said.

"I hope things don't get too bad, but you know Karakura town, something always goes wrong." Ichigo smirked.

"Yeah for better or worse." Renji laughed.

_KARAKURA TOWN_

" _Breaking news, the mayor has called a state of emergency, the downtown area is to be evacuated immediately due to a possible terrorist attack. No other further details were revealed." The newscaster said on the television._

"Everything is going to plan." Kisuke chuckled.

" Yeah…. A little too well." Isshin replied.

Just then they heard a rumble come from outside, Isshin, Kisuke and the others rushed outside to find the source.

Uryu, Orihime, Kisuke, Yoruichi isshin and Sado all looked to the sky and saw a massive Garganta opened up in the sky above down town Karakura, they looked closer to find Menos Grande pouring out of the hole at an alarming rate.

"Oh…. My… Word…" Orihime gasped.

"We are gonna have one hell of a time cleaning this up." Uryu said.

Just then Kisuke Urahara, Isshin Kurosaki and Yoruichi flash stepped to Orihime and the others.

"Hey guys are you ready…. This is it." Isshin stated.

"Wha…. Mr. Kurosaki! How the hell! You're a soul reaper!" Uryu stuttered.

"Yeah kick ass isn't it… now lets get down to business, ill take the west, Yoruichi, go with Orihime and take the east, Uryu and Chad you take the south. Kisuke you take the north…. Sound good?" Isshin asked.

Everyone nodded.

"Good, lets get to it!" Isshin said as he flash stepped away.

"See you guys later, be safe, and try to contain as much damage as possible, were counting on you!" Kisuke said to Uryu and Sado before he left.

"Orihime get on my back, were headin out!" Yoruichi said.

"Alright lets go!" Orihime jumped on Yoruichi's back and they dashed off to the eastern part of the city.

"Alright Chad, lets get this done…" Uryu said with fire in him.

Sado nodded as they ran off.

Up in the sky Nightmare stepped out from the Garganta with Yammy to his left and Nelliel to his right.

Nightmare smirked widely as he looked down at all of the menos, which flooded the city.

"Beautiful… just fricken beautiful….. you guys know what to do." Nightmare said as he flew down to the top of a skyscraper.

Nelliel and Yammy nodded to each other as Yammy proceeded to the western part and Nelliel to the east.

"Its begun, let the war begin… soon I WILL CONTROL THE LIVING WORLD!" Nightmare said raising his sword as it let loose enough energy to turn the skies black with clouds.

Isshin reached the western part of the city finding buildings upon buildings being destroyed from various red cero's produced by at least twenty Menos Grande.

Isshin gritted his teach and flash stepped to the nearest one, slashing across its face and raising his sword to release a Getsuga Tenshou to kill it. In doing so, the Menos turned around to find Isshin killing the Menos with ease as he turned to the next one and began to make work of it, stabbing it in various places in the face, but the Menos began to charge a Cero.

Isshin raised his blade and roared as he swung down "Getsuga Tenshou!"

The blast was large enough to engulf the entire Menos in its wake. The blast continued to surge forward taking three more Menos with it.

Isshin continued to cut down at them all, just then a rumble came from behind him.

Isshin turned around to find Yammy Llargo standing there with his sword drawn.

"My My! What do we have here, one strong Shinigami!" Yammy Chuckled. "quit wastin your time killing the trees and fight a real Hollow!"

"I see, I remember you, you're the one that attacked my son all that time ago, in the park…" Isshin smirked.

"You seem to know me, who are you?" Yammy asked.

"I'm Isshin Kurosaki, Father of Ichigo Kurosaki… and ex captain of the Soul Society… what about you?" Isshin said with a serious voice.

"I'm the Cero Espada, Yammy Llargo… " Yammy said.

"Zero espada huh? You don't look that tough to me…." Isshin smirked.

"I can say the same for you." Yammy laughed as he charged at Issihn, who raised his blade.

The two collided and gritted their teeth staring each other down.

_East downtown Karakura - Mall complex_

_Yoruichi and Orihime walked into the complex to find it nearly destroyed._

"Its strange…. There should be menos here….." yoruichi pondered.

"Miss Yoruichi up there!" Orihime pointed to the roof.

Yoruichi looked up to find standing next to the hole in the ceiling a woman with dark green hair, with a skull on her head and white armor like clothes.

"There isn't any Menos Grande here….. Only Me!" Nelliel grinned wildly.

Nelliel jumped down and stared at Orihime.

Orihime gasped. "Miss Nel! NO! IT CAN'T BE! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS!"

"I am an Espada, its what I do, woman!" Nelliel unsheathed her blade and when she touched the blade with her other hand, the ground shook from her power.

"But WHAT ABOUT ICHIGO! ICHIGO KUROSAKI!" Orihime yelled.

"I-I-Ichigo?" Nelliel said confused.

A memory of herself and Ichigo ran into her head, causing her to shriek in pain as a red light in her chest got brighter, trying to regain control of Nelliel.

Yoruichi reached in her shirt and pulled out a short, katana like sword and readied herself.

"Orihime I suggest you get away from here, this fight will be very dangerous for you, you're not at this caliber yet!" Yoruichi yelled.

Orihime nodded and ran out of the mall complex.

After some time she made her way into the heart of downtown. She slowed down to look at her surroundings just then she felt an enormous spiritual energy approach her, she turned around and saw what looked like a twin of Grimmjow JaegerJaquez, but he wore black armor on his chest and right arm, red hair, Jawbones adorning both sides of his face with spikes sticking out the backs of them.

"Well well, what do we have here….. A human girl" Nightmare chuckled. He noticed the hairpins in her hair. "OH I see now, it was you whom my Daughter got the special pieces from….. Allow me to introduce myself." Nightmare bowed, " I am Nightmare Von Ollivante… ruler of Hueco Mundo, and you are miss?"

"I-I-I-I'm Orihime….. Inoue." Orihime stuttered from fear of his power.

"Orihime…. A lovely name… such a shame I have to do this but, let me ask you this, do you fear death?" Nightmare grinned madly.

Nightmare raised his blade to strike down at her, but he heard a whoosh fly bye him and he swung his blade in front of him.

Just then a man wearing a black half jacket with an electric blue inside, and black pants with a matching blue sash wielding a blue hilted sword flash stepped in front of Orihime and blocked the blow with his bare hand.

"Well if it isn't my old friend….. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" Nightmare laughed.

"Grimmjow! Thank the stars you're here!" Orihime felt relieved

"You know Nightmare….. Its very wrong in the living world to hit a lady!" Grimmjow said. "Because of that…. I'm here to beat your Bitch Ass once and for all, Old man!"


	20. Bonus chapter: Preview to B2R

_**Hey guys and girls, fans of Living nightmare, in response to the great patience you guys had for the wait on chapter 19, which im so sorry for not getting out sooner... I present to you, a preview for one of my next stories, called "Bleach: Back to reality" ENJOY!**  
><em>

preview: Back to Reality: Rockfest Incident, the reunion...

"_You know…. To think ive only been dead for three months. And look where I am, I didn't even think that all this even existed…."_

_Ulquiorra… Ulquiorra… ULQUIORRA!_

"Will some one wake up Ulquiorra please this is important!" The commander said.

A blonde haired woman, with a few strands beaded up, wearing a high collared, black half jacket that came down to her stomach at the lowest, and a black spandex shirt nudged a man next to her.

the man wore a black and Green Sports Jacket a dark green spandex shirt that defined his toned body, the collar up turned, he had a belted up pair of black shorts that went down just below his knees, he had short black hair, slightly tan skin, and piercing green eyes.

"Huh uh oh! Sorry Commander, just lost focus." Ulquiorra apologized. "Thanks Tia, I owe you one…."

"Just don't do it again Ulquiorra, you might find this next bit quite interesting…." The commander said. "Now…."

The commander zoomed in on a certain place on the touch screen map.

"Hollow Presence is on the rise in northern zone 12….. Were planning on Squad 19 to take this area and make sure there won't be a massive outbreak, contain it asap, Lunar!" The commander ordered.

"Yes sir, quick and clean!" Lunar nodded. Lunar was the lieutenant of squad 19.

_You're such a Kiss ass Lunar _Ulquiorra thought.

"If you need any back up, you will have Task force members, Nelliel and Westing, on stand by." The Commander announced.

Ulquiorra leaned over to Tia and whispered in her ear, "Fucking Christ, he would put those two jerk offs on back up for us….. Does he not trust us or what."

"What do you expect…" Tia Harribel whispered back, "They are the Commanders loyal dogs, besides they are just on stand by, we wont need them…."

"I sure hope so, I don't want to get into another massive fuck fest like we were in Tokyo." Ulquiorra added.

"Oh god, please don't remind me of that ever, just don't." Tia shuddered.

Ulquiorra chuckled slightly.

"Something you wanna add you two?" the commander asked.

"No sir" Ulquiorra saluted.

"Last but not least, we need to search for a missing piece of equipment, Task force 46, this is your job, we will brief you when everyone leaves…. You are all dismissed." The commander ended the briefing.

Everyone got up to leave Ulquiorra, Tia Harribel and Lunar made their way back to the squad 19 barracks.

"Son of a Bitch, you gotta love it when we always get the shitty jobs, Containment is all we ever do… Ffffffuck." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"True it's a load of Bull shit, I agree with you on that one, but its tedious work so im happy with it." Lunar sighed.

"Yeah you got a point there Lunar….." Ulquiorra replied.

"Yeah who wouldn't want to go on some big adventure right guys, with out the mishaps, and the faliures…. Ulquiorra, like in Germany?" Tia giggled.

"HEY that was horse shit! That Kido barrier was put up perfectly fine, not my fault!" Ulquiorra snapped.

"Right, I forgot, you were half drunk when you put it up too…" Tia rolled her eyes.

"It was Oktoberfest what the fuck was I supposed to do!" Ulquiorra said.

"You know Tia, you were slammed half the time we were there too you know…" Lunar added.

"Yeah! I remember you walking around topless for half the night!" Ulquiorra laughed.

"Wait I did what!" Tia said shocked, "Oh god help me!"

"Don't worry we wont tell anyone…. Its just like Vegas, what happens there stays there alright, we had a good time, and only we can know about it!" Ulquiorra said.

"How is Vegas I heard it was really cool at night." Tia asked.

"Its really nice, besides the hobos, lookin to party it up in Sin city Tia?" Ulquiorra asked.

"Oh hush up Ulquiorra, you don't have a chance….." Tia rolled her eyes.

"Will you two stop with the flirting, we have to go on our mission soon!" Lunar barked.

"Speaking of that…. Where are we going, all I heard was northern zone 12." Ulquiorra asked.

"A place called Wisconsin….. "Lunar said.

"Wisconsin…." Ulquiorra stopped in his tracks, it hit him like a brick, "Son of a Bitch!"

"Whats the matter now Ulquiorra?" Tia said a hand on her hip.

"That's where I lived! I cant go back there…. What if….. my family!..." Ulquiorra panicked.

"No one can see us remember! Besides we will be in a city called Oshkosh." Tia added.

"Fuck Rock U.S.A concert is tonight…. I know my friends from when I was alive are gonna be there….." Ulquiorra swore.

"Once again relax… no one will see you….. let's do our job and get out of there." Tia rolled her eyes.

"Yeah good idea Espada….. do your job for once, and not have us clean up your mistakes!" a voice called out.

Ulquiorra grabbed his sword which was much like Ichigo's bankai sword but Green instead of red, with a dark green blade. He turned around with everyone else to see where the voice came from.

They saw a woman with dark green hair and grey clothes, along with a taller man wearing an eye patch, spiked hair, and a black vest with three gold medals on it.

"well well well… if it isn't Nelliel Tuana and Ken Westing, what brings you Task force Jocks to squad nineteen." Tia growled.

"Oh we just dropped by to say good luck on your mission, try not to blow it this time will ya Tia." Nelliel giggled.

"Fuck you Nelliel, we wont ever need your help." Tia said getting angry.

"Wow, anger issues much Tianna? You still cant be mad for being kicked out of the Task Force and having little old me take your place." Nelliel blinked cutely.

"I wasn't kicked out because of something of my doing, I was framed and you know it." Tia snapped.

"Oh that old story again, please, you were kicked out because simply this… im far superior to you Tianna in every way!" Nelliel said with a sadistic smile on her face.

Tia snapped and tried to gun for Nelliel. Ulquiorra and Lunar grabbed hold of her.

"Tia No its not worth it!" Ulquiorra said.

"You Fucking Bitch! The only reason why you got on the Task Force is because you sucked the Commanders Dick you Two Dollar Whore! That's the only thing your superior to me at doing Is Sucking everyones Dick you slut!" Tia screamed.

"What did you call me!" Nelliel snapped at Tia.

"A…. Slut….. Whore!" Tia said with anger.

"Ok Tia enough… lets stop before this gets out of hand, ok." Ulquiorra said staring Tia in the face.

"Nelliel, lets quit wasting our time with these Rejects…. They don't deserve to be in our presence…." Westing said.

"One day Westing, your ass is mine." Ulquiorra smirked.

"I can't wait for that day Ulquiorra!" Ken Westing said before leaving with Nelliel.

"Fucking Trash." Ulquiorra swore under his breath.

"Bye Tianna!" Nelliel waved before she left.

The task force members left

"That bitch I swear." Tia swore.

"We all know the Task force members are pricks Tia, but seriously was it necessary to blow up like that." Lunar said.

"Of course it was, that bitch stole every top thing from me, but the one thing she didn't take from me and never will is you guys, ill take you guys over those stuck up ass kissing pricks any day. Atleast you guys know how to party and have a good time." Tia grinned.

"Hell yeah we do! Right Lunar?" Ulquiorra said outloud.

"Yeah that's truth right there." Lunar said laughing.

"Sooooo…" Ulquiorra said strapping his sword to his side, "lets get ready, lets go to Wisconsin, and lets make this mission our bitch, shall we?"

"I' love the enthusiasm Ulqui." Lunar noted.

"Well someone has to show it Lunar, half the time you talk in monotone, and it bores me, no offense…" Ulquiorra implied.

"None taken, besides, I can out drink you at speed shots." Lunar laughed.

"Are you kidding, I was raised in Wisconsin, drinking is a birth rite there." Ulquiorra laughed.

"What ever Ulqui, you and I know, that when it comes to that, I win every time." Lunar asked.

"Been meaning to ask…. Ulqui, why on earth did you take that namesake, I mean seriously?" Tia asked.

"It does sound kinda dumb, but hey my sword's power is very similar to that of said character from that show bleach I loved to watch….. That you told me was based off of everyone here, and where the hell is the batman! No where till I showed up. That and I cant go around using my living name now could I, if people I knew saw me and hear you say Michael, they will have a heart attack."

"More like after I dragged your dead ass here." Tia laughed.

"Yeah Yeah I know." Ulquiorra said.

The three left the barracks and made their way through the maze of neon-adorned skyscrapers that littered Soul City and made it to the portal gates.

"Ready guys?" Lunar said. "Ill stay behind here and provide tactical support, if you guys need anything hit me up on the com links, ok."

"Right com links." Ulquiorra said putting his thin framed headset on his head and switched it on via a button on the ear piece. A screen popped out from the piece and sat infront of Ulquiorra's right eye, after it recognized Ulquiorra's voice the screen showed a picture of him self and the screen took on a green hue. He then saw Tia's picture come up below his on the screen.

"Ok im uplinked, Ulqui lets go." TIa turned and faced the portal.

Ulquiorra looked at Tia up and down, taking note of her half jacket, the spandex shirt she wore outlining her perfect frame, and the black cargo pants belted up with her sword strapped to her belt as well. Not to forget the light weight black boots she wore.

"Ulqui are you gonna quit staring at my ass and come along or what?" Tia barked.

"I was not staring at your ass! Sheesh all women are the same when a guy looks at her back side they think they are looking straight at their ass." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes.

"Cut the chatter you two, get your game faces on its show time!" Lunar opened the portal using his card key that only lieutenants and captains are allowed to have.

Ulquiorra and Tia stepped thorugh the portal and on towards the mission…

_My name is Ulquiorra Cifer, well that is my name now, I was once Michael James Fox, a normal college student in the north woods of Wisconsin, USA. I loved to hang out with friends, I loved to party, but when it came to TV, I only truly liked one show… Bleach. I knew it was a fake TV show, made up by some Japanese guy with great talent of writing and drawing, thus my favorite anime was born, but I was absolutely Dumb Struck to find out that world truly existed… Yes I died, I was hit by a truck… go figure! I wouldn't have lasted long if it wasn't for that Reaper that showed up… Tianna Anne Haribel…. She took me to Soul City and made me into a reaper myself….. as awesome as my new life is….. there are people from my old life that I truly miss…. Especially the once love of my life…. Katrina Smith… hell I remember what she last said to me…._

"_Everything will be alright Michael…. Things will swing back for you, trust me they will." Katrina said to me just before she kissed me._

"Ulqui… whats wrong?" Tia placed a hand on Ulquiorra's shoulder.

"Huh oh sorry just spacing out." Ulquiorra replied.

"You were thinking of her again weren't you?" Tia asked.

"Yeah I cant lie…. I just cant let her go." Ulquiorra said. Pulling out an engraved cross necklace from his shirt.

"I cant say I know how you feel… but you have been dead for three months, she probably moved on." Tia said.

"Yeah your probably right…." Ulquiorra sighed. "Even then, I just want to see her again…."

"One day you will…. But until then lets just go on with the life you have now…" Tia said, comforting Ulquiorra.

"Well here we are….. Rock USA….." Ulquiorra said as he looked around loud music ringing from different directions.

"Were looking for hollows in this garbage!" Tia said jaw dropping.

"Yesh I guess so…. Cmon, we gotta do our job right?" Ulquiorra grabbed Tia's hand and ran into the crowd.

The two split up and searched through the crowd looking for suspicious activity.

Ulquiorra went through the crowd and ended up near the beverage tents he touched a button on his earpiece.

"Tia, you find anything?" Ulquiorra asked.

"No, scanner is quiet too…. Strange." Tia said through the mic.

"Well keep your eyes peeled, they have to be somewhere." Ulquiorra said.

"Son of a bitch they are tough to find in this…."

"Ulquiorra! Im getting something!" Tia yelled in the mic.

"Hold on ill be right there!" Ulquiorra flash stepped over to Tia's position, knowing via com link.

"What is it?" Ulquiorra asked seeing TIa standing there eyes bluged.

Ulqiorra looked in the direction she was looking, he did the same.

They saw tons upon tons of hollows stampeding through the place as if running from something.

"Ok guys I just got feed in from your camera's, looks like fifty hollows pretty weak so you shouldn't have a problem." Lunar said through the mic, "My advice is to each take one side of the stampede and use Kido to take out as many as you can before you reach the herd, then proceed how ever you like."

"Ok then lets go with that…" Ulquiorra sighed and curled his fingers creating a sphere of green light as he pointed the sphere towards the stampeding hollows.

"Doragon no hōgeki!" Ulquiorra roared as the sphere grew larger spitting out many speeding balls of energy at the hollows.

The hollows continued to stampede forward howling and raging as the energy blasts took out a few frontrunners.

"Screw the kidou….. Ravage the seas…. Tiburon!" Tia yelled as she drew her sword, a thick katana like sword with a hollow inner blade. The sword began to glow a bright blue, she swung the sword forward releasing a jetting blast of water that surged forward, the front of the blast took the form of a sharks jaws and teeth, raging forward with intensity, as it blasted a large hole through a line of hollows.

"Huh… seems like Tia has the better idea…" Ulquiorra drew the majestic black and green katana that sat alongside his left hip. "Cry to the night! Murcielago!" the katana exploded in green light as it transformed into a long black shaft with a Scythe blade at the top end, that resembled a bat's wing, the other end had a few chain links hanging off of it.

Ulquiorra swung the scythe around and pointed it forward, the scythe blade shifted position on the staff so it pointed outward like a spear. "Try this one Tia!" Ulquiorra roared as he thrusted forward with the spear like scythe as the shaft extended ten lengths its regular size and impaled three hollows .

Ulquiorra pulled back on the shaft and the shaft retracted to normal size and he thrust forward again, impaling a couple more. He retracted his staff and swung it down causing the scythe blade to return to its original position.

"Not bad Ulqui! Try this though….. CASCADA!" Tia yelled as she swung her sword down creating a ten-foot wave to envelop seven more hollows.

"Show off…." Ulquiorra rolled his eyes as he ran up on a few more hollows slicing through them with ease.

After he landed, he noticed Tia taking out more hollows. After she cut through another the ground began to shake.

"What the Fuck?" Ulquiorra wondered.

They heard a deafening demon like roar, and a few hollows screaming in pain.

Ulquiorra and Tia ran over to the screams and saw a hoard of people running away from an explosion.

"Explosion, the truck just exploded! What the hell!" a few people screamed.

Ulquiorra and Tia stopped and stared at a very large hollow that swallowed a hollow whole and blasted a truck with a cero.

"LUNAR! Get me a Sit Rep on that thing!" Tia yelled into the mic.

"Son of a bitch that thing is big!" Ulquiorra said.

"Hold on a secd guys im getting the feed back now!" Lunar roared into the mic. "What the hell! What your looking at is an Adjuchas class Menos… proceed with Extreme caution you two, this thing is a challenge even for the top ranked soul reapers!"

"Great we got one powerful, ugly mother fucker in our way….. lets do this Tia!" Ulquiorra roared.

"Lets go!" Tia said back.

Ulquiorra charged up his Doragon no hōgeki and fired shots at the Menos, barely doing any damage to the thing as it turned around and roared at Ulquiorra, who was sprinting away while Tia sneaked up from behind it. A clear blue liquid formed around the blade of her sword.

"Water Cutter go!" Tia roared as she slashed upwards with her sword, a thing very long blade of water rose up and slashed the Menos up its body, but it did little damage and it healed itself instantly.

"You have to be joking me!" Tia rolled her eyes. "Instant healing!"

Ulquiorra came back from around a souveneir stand and used his spear form of Murcielago to continually pierce the hollows body, causing it to rear back and roar from pain.

"Cmon you ugly son of a bitch! Fight me you pussy!" Ulquiorra yelled.

He didn't realize how ever that the Menos charged a cero and shot it at him with blazing speed.

"Fuck…." Ulquiorra said as he threw his arms up to block the blast, but it connected with him at full force and sent him flying through several tents. Causing him to gasp up every time he hit one.

"Ulquiorra!" Yia yelled she looked up just in time for her to dodge a cero from the large menos.

"Tia, Ulquiorra is fine hes not damaged much at all, his vitals are fine! Just hang on we will call in the task force to handle this." Lunar said.

"No Lunar we will kill this big ass thing, we will!" Tia yelled into the mic.

"Ok fine, but just be extremely cautious, until Ulquiorra comes back around." Lunar replied.

Ulquiorra rolled around on the ground clenching his gut.

"F-F-Fuck that hurt!" Ulquiorra said through pain.

"Cmon Ulqui! Get up you moron!" a voice called out to him.

"Who the fuck…. Mur-" Ulquiorra was cut short.

"Yes its me Murcielago!" Murcielago replied.

He stood before Ulquiorra, a slender white skinned man with long black hair and emerald eyes, he wore a green coat and white pants, and two large black bat wings were folded up on his back.

"How are we gonna kill this thing Murcielago, any ideas." Ulquiorra asked.

"I got one, take the blade and plunge it into your chest, ill do the rest." Murcielago replied to him.

_He wants me to do that technique…. Tia is in for a ride now….._

Ulquiorra grabbed his bat like scythe and ran back to Tia who was continually using her water cutter to slice up the Menos, but no matter how hard she hit it, the thing would not die and it kept regenerating.

"Why wont you die you bastard!" Tia swore.

"Tia!" Ulquiorra yelled running back to the area.

Tia flash stepped beside Ulquiorra and panted.

"Glad you decided to show up finally…." Tia panted heavily. "That thing is too powerful for an adjuchas class Menos, I can deal with those, but this thing seems stronger, not on vasto lorde level but damn close to it."

"I know….. Just stay back Tia… what im about to do is strictly between us, got that…. Turn off your com link…" Ulquiorra said removing his headset and switching it off.

Tia followed suit and asked, "Why do you not want anyone to see you, what are you gonna do?"

Ulquiorra shifted the scythe over in his hands and plunged the blade into his chest.

"Ulquiorra what the fuck!" Tia screamed.

_This doesn't hurt at all…._

Just then a blazing green light erupted from Ulquiorras chest, and a black and green tornado of energy spiraled around him.

Tia brought her arm up to shield her eyes from the energy. _Holy shit! What a power release! Ive never seen anything like it…. Wait….. it cant be….. the final release!_

The tornado began to subside, and a black fur covered foot stomped down into the ground, the foot had four sharp black clawed toes pointing forward and one pointing back. The tornado subsided completely revealing two black fur covered legs, and two very large bat wings surrounding a body. The wings unfolded and flapped once, fully extending out, the fur covered legs came from black past knee length shorts, a torso wearing a black jacket with an emerald green top, arms that had black fur covering the clawed hands to just past the forearms.

"Ulquiorra…" Tia gasped.

Ulquiorra raised his head and smirked madly.

"Saishū keitai no Murcielago!" Ulquiorra roared. "Cmon you big ugly mother fucker lets dance!" Ulquiorra roared at the hollow.

He flapped a gust of air under his wings and flew at blazing speeds towards the menos, he generated an emerald green staff of energy as he flew towards the menos.

The menos reared back and began to charge a cero, Ulquiorra how ever wasn't surprised, he then threw the shaft forward whistling towards the menos.

The shaft made contact with the menos face as it exploded into a large blast of green energy. That whipped up gusting winds.

After the smoke cleared there was nothing left of the hollow, it turned to dust and floated away in the wind.

Ulquiorra panted as his new form dissipated back to his scythe as he fell to his knees.

He put his head set back on.

"Ulquiorra….. Tia… can anyone hear me!" Lunar yelled into the mic.

"Ye-Yeah **pant pant** we're here still….." Ulquiorra replied.

"What happened is it dead? I cant get any readings!" Lunar asked.

"Yes its dead, we killed it!" Ulquiorra replied again angrily.

"Woah no need to get snappy…. Sheesh" Lunar said.

"Just get us a damn medic here... Ulquiorra… out." Ulquiorra turned off his headset and laid on the ground his head facing the sky taking in heavy breaths.

"That was amazing Ulquiorra!" Tia yelled in joy. "Was that a Final release!"

Ulquiorra sat up. "Yeah it was….. don't ask how, it just happened…."

"Ulqui don't you realize something?" Tia said kneeling next to Ulquiorra.

"What that ive become more bad ass than you ever thought?" Ulquiorra laughed.

"You are the first to achieve a final release in the last five centuries!" Tia said.

"Really… well that's really killer…." Ulquiorra said as he closed his eyes and laid back but he heard a few voices and his eyes shot wide open.

Ulquiorra got up and ran to the voices, what he saw shocked him even more.

"Katrina…" Ulquiorra gasped.

He looked at the man with her, an arm wrapped around her waist.

"Jason McNeil! My best friend…. With my girlfriend!" Ulquiorra gasped again….

He didn't hear what they were saying, but he smiled.

"I should be pissed….. but I cant be pissed, Tia was right….. she moved on….." Ulquiorra turned his back to them and walked away with Tia at his side…..

…..

"So was that a successful test for you mr. Stark…." A man said.

"Yes it was, it proves to me that there is still perfections to be made…."


	21. Chapter 20: Awaken, Steel Panther

Chapter 20: Awaken! Steel Panther

"Grimmjow… Jaegerjaquez…. Its been too long." Nightmare narrowed his eyes.

Grimmjow looked up at him smirking, " Nightmare Von Ollivante… glad to see someone pulled the knife out of your back."

"It wouldn't have been there in the first place if it wasn't for you…." Nightmare spat.

Nightmare lifted his blade and began to swing down again, but Grimmjow used the opening and gashed Nightmare across the chest, slicing open the armor.

Nightmare stepped back teeth smashed together and growling. "Lucky blow….. you wont get another!"

Nightmare swung his blade and Grimmjow parried it. Grimmjow stepped back to Orihime who stood motionless.

"Hey, you alright?" Grimmjow asked.

Orihime nodded, still shaken up from what happened a moment ago.

Grimmjow took her around the waist and flash stepped to the top of a tall sky scraper.

"Just stay up here and don't wander off…. If you want to live through this…. I'll do what I can against the old man." Grimmjow then looked toward Orihime and grinned. "Im still new to this saving the world bull shit."

Grimmjow waved a hand over his sword. "Grind!... Pantera!"

His sword released into its shikai state, a scimitar like sword with spiked knuckles with finger slots around the handle, the sword had a blue tint to it.

Nightmare used a Sonido to get up to the top of the skyscraper. "Im impressed Grimmjow!" He laughed, "I never anticipated that you would progress so far with just shinigami powers."

Grimmjow laughed. "Maybe if you paid closer attention to this world old man you would have seen that."

Grimmjow pointed the knuckles on his sword towards Nightmare and grinned widely, "Dart Shot!" Grimmjow roared, the knucle spikes grew slightly larger and all of them shot out ad bullet speed.

Nightmare had very little time to react, the darts connecting all into his rib cage area, causing him to fall off of the skyscraper.

Grimmjow turned his back and a large explosion rang out. " What a joke, he will be back…."

Orihime clenched her hands together and looked worried. Grimmjow looked at her, "whats the matter? You still worr-"

Grimmjow didn't finish his sentence, Nightmare rose back up the skyscraper completely pissed. Pieces of his armor hissing with steam, Grimmjow sneered and rushed Nightmare with ferocity.

As they collided blades Grimmjow noted, "I knew you wouldn't be fell by that little trick…. But that doesn't mean I was trying!"

_Western Karakura downtown….._

_Yammy and Isshin began their battle, two over powering forces with brute strength and cunning sword skills….._

"RRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Yammy roared swinging his sword.

Isshin blocked the sword effortlessly with one hand, the other found its way into Yammy's gut, packing enough force to send him flying backwards.

"You're a strong one Espada…. This will be interesting…" Isshin smiled.

Yammy got back up gripping his sword with two hands. "your not bad yourself…."

Yammy charged Isshin again, but Isshin stood calm and collected. Isshin raised his blade to block and Yammy swung down hard. Isshin miscalculated for a second and Yammy kicked him in the gut causing Isshin to move back some. Isshin how ever wasn't fazed much.

Isshin looked up into Yammy's eyes, his face set in a dead out smirk. "You hit like a child!"

Yammy grunted and charged again digging his blade through the ground ready to uppercut Isshin.

Isshin watched every move Yammy made, raising his sword and yelling as he swung down.

"Getsuga Tensho!" Isshin roared.

_East Karakura downtown- Downtown mall_

Yoruichi turned and saw the top of a large wave of energy explode out on the other side of town.

"A Getsuga Tensho….. Isshin is getting serious…." Yoruichi narrowed her eyes.

"Fair warning…. Don't take your eyes off an opponent, that's a rookie mistake for someone as skilled as you.." Nelliel grinned.

Yoruichi turned to face Nelliel who had her arms crossed with her sword sheathed.

" How respectful, for an espada…. Your a lot different that the two ive fought once." Yoruichi complimented.

Nelliel grinned wider, "Yeah I'm not your run of the mill espada…."

Nelliel used a sonido to be with in feet of Yoruichi, she unsheathed her blade and pointed it forward at Yoruichi, who did the same with her sword.

"lets introduce each other shall we…. Im the tres Espada…. Nelliel Tu Odelshwanck."

"Yoruichi Shihoin…. Former captain of squad two…. Former leader of the stealth force."

"Impressive… lets put those skills to the test shall we?" Nelliel stepped back and took an offensive stance.

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes holding the same position she was in when they pointed their swords.

Just then Nelliel used sonido and Yoruichi used flash step at the same time ricocheting off of the walls and ceiling, only blurs were seen and sparks when their swords clashed.

They landed in the center of the mall once again as they stood and clashed back and forth at point blank.

They both held their blades at each others necks.

Yoruichi opened her eyes a little her eyes and grinned, "Not bad…. But your holding back…."

"I can say the same for you….. don't hold back." Nelliel smiled as she used a sonido to gain distance from Yoruichi.

She pointed her sword at Yoruichi and grinned widely.

"Declare…. Gamuza."

Pink Reiatsu exploded like fire around Nelliel, enveloping her as her sword released.

As it faded and Yoruichi stared at the new form Nelliel took, much like a centaur, with a dual sided lance in her right hand.

"your Resurreccion I presume." Yoruichi said seriously.

"Yes that's right.." Nelliel trotted around. " Do you like it?"

"Must say Ive seen better and worse….." Yoruichi smiled.

"Right…. Now go full strength Shinigami woman. Or die where you stand!" Nelliel grinned evily.

"Fine have it your way…. SHUNKO!" Yoruichi gritted her cat like teeth holding her sword arm out.

Compressed Kido energy traveled sporadically all around her body like white lightning, the jolts of energy crashing into walls and hurling benches around in the mall.

"Oooooooo…. How shiny…" Nelliel laughed, "Shiny doesn't win fights you know!"

"Of course." Yoruichi smiled, before using her enhanced flash step to launch herself onto Nelliel's back.

Nelliel's eyes widened as she felt Yoruichi land with cat like sensitivity on her back. She swung her lance around and Yoruichi disappeared and reappeared infront of Nelliel punching her in the chest.

Nelliel was sent crashing through a store as Yoruichi took a defensive stance as the smoke began to clear.

Her eyes widened as she heard a muffled bang sound… the infamous sound of sonido… as Nelliel appeared behind her and attempted to slash Yoruichi in the back. She cut Yoruichi slightly across the shoulder, producing very little blood. She turned around and took a defensive stance against Nelliel, whose face had blood streaming down.

They circled each other staring into one anothers eyes, Yoruichi stepped quiet as a whisper, while Nelliel's hooves clattered on the tile floor of the wasteland like mall.

Yoruichi lunged with feline swiftness and put a small cut on Nelliel's cheek. Nelliel cringed slightly and thrust forward with her lance, nearly catching Yoruichi in the side. As Yoruichi flash stepped behind Nelliel, who held up her lance as if to throw it.

"Lanzador Verde….." Nelliel whispered as pinkish reiatsu spiraled around her lance as she threw it at blinding bullet like speed at Yoruichi.

Yoruichi gasped slightly leaning completely backwards esque of that syfy movie with Keanu Reeves. As the lance whizzed past her body almost an inch away. Yoruichi's heart raced with adrenaline watching it whiz by. She stood up to find Nelliel with her mouth gaping wide open and a purple cero charging up. Nelliel fired the Cero and Yoruichi had no time to react as it connected completely. Sending her flying through the doors of a closed down shop.

_Mid Downtown- Skyscraper…._

" Grimmjow you disappoint me greatly!" Nightmare coyed.

"Bull shit, we just got started old man!" Grimmjow spat.

The two began to clash swords yet again, fiercer and faster than ever, the two flying circles around the skyscrapers that adorned the skyline of Karakura town.

Grimmjow grinned widely as he chased down Nightmare and continued their ferocious clash.

" Your not even in your Resurreccion yet old man! Are you too chicken shit!" Grimmjow laughed.

"I wont need my Resurreccion to beat you Grimmjow." Nightmare used a sonido to try and get behind Grimmjow, but before he swung his blade, he gasped from shock. Grimmjow was staring at him with a devious wide smile across his face his sword was placed under his arm with the knuckle piece pointing straight at Nightmare.

"Dart shot….." Grimmjow said softly. The knuckle piece glowed and shot four darts at Nightmare who took them all in the chest and, destroying the arm piece of the black hollow armor he wore.

"What No!" Nightmare roared.

"Whats wrong Nightmare loosing control of your hollows?" Grimmjow laughed, "I know all to well about that armor, it can control hollow souls bending their will to your command… but it isn't any good if you cant sustain the chest piece. And that has taken significant damage…"

_Dammit…. I cant allow this to happen I wont allow a child to beat me….._

"Looks like I started to under estimate you Grimmjow." Nightmare laughed, as he used sonido to sit atop one skyscraper holding his broadsword pointing to the sky. Grimmjow used a flash step to sit on the skyscraper across from Nightmare.

"you know Nightmare… I kinda have to admit you look a lot younger….. maybe its because you stole my body." Grimmjow smirked.

"yeah I did, I like it, very well suits you Grimmjow, its strong and agile. Exactly why I chose you to be my first victim in my Resurection, with out you and the girl, I wouldn't have come back." Nightmare then became serious. His reiatsu began to spike tremendously as lightning shot out from his blade into the sky, causing black clouds to form over the city. "Get ready Grimmjow!"

Grimmjow stood back slightly, his resolve not shaken, he knew what was coming.

_Hes going to release into his resurreccion….. damn his power combined with my old hollow powers is tremendous… looks like I don't have a choice on this one, I have to go all out now…_

Dust began to swirl around Nightmare, picking up speed as the black clouds began to pour rain, and lightning danced through the sky over Karakura Town. The rain steadily grew into a downpour drenching everything.

Nightmare grinned evily as he turned his sword over and grasped the handle with his other hand pointing towards the ground. Blood red Reiatsu sparked out encircling Nightmare, the reiatsu climbing higher and higheras the dust whipped around tremendously.

Grimmjow scowled as he took his sword in his right hand and held it side ways under his left arm, his left hand pressing its fingers into the blade, a tang rang through the sky as his blade began to glow a bright blue, the rain beginning to swirl around Grimmjow.

_Ok here we go!….. _

Grimmjow pressed his fingers down onto the blade harder, another tang rang out as a royal blue Reiatsu chaotically flamed around him. Growing ever higher beginning to match Nightmares power .

Grimmjow stared forward his eyes dead locked onto nightmare looking through rain soaked blue hair that dripped over his face, a serious and fierce look on Grimmjows face.

"THIS IS DESTINY GRIMMJOW! OUR FATES DECIDED ON THIS FINAL BATTLE! HAHAHAHAHAAHAHAAAAAH!" Nightmare laughed maniacally.

Grimmjow wasn't phased, he looked forward, raising his power exponentially.

_Cmon….. cmon…. Almost there…higher higher….. Keep it up Grimm!_

_Western Karakura Town…._

_Isshin continued his battle with Yammy. The two matching blow for blow…._

"Its time we ended this… Shinigami." Yammy said with seriousness in his voice.

"You think? I was just starting to have a little fun…." Isshin punched forward creating a schock wave of force that sent Yammy off of his feet, whom recovered quite well from the attack. Yammy smirked as he then cut his hand with his sword, blood trickling out of the cut as an orange sphere of energy bgan to form and grow in size before Isshin.

_Shit shit shit a Cero!_

"This… Isshin…. Is the espadas ultimate cero…." Yammy laughed as it got to full size.

"GRAN REY CERO!" Yammy roared as the ball exploded out into a large wide beam of energy.

Isshin growled. "Getsuga TENSHO!"

Yammy laughed as he watched the cero make its way toward Isshin, then the unthinkable.

"WHAT!" Yammy roared.

The orange energy was blasted back from a large tower of blue energy that surged towards Yammy.

Yammy stepped back his eyes completely widened as the blue energy surged forward and consumed him completely, ripping him apart particle by particle.

After it subsided the smoke cleared as Isshin threw his sword over his shoulder, a large cleaver like sword with chains wrapping over his hand and handle. "I was impressed by your strength.. Yammy Llargo… but your life must come to an end…. Hmm?"

Isshin looked up to the sky as it turned black and began to downpour he turned around looking through the rain up to the skyscrapers in the mid section of downtown seeing two different colored Reiatsu's blaze into the sky.

"Looks like this will be titanic….." Isshin smiled.

_East Karakura Town mall._

_Yoruichi jumped back into battle once again with Nelliel tu Odelshwanck…. Slightly wounded Yoruichi continued to out speed the tres Espada._

"You're a challenge ill admit….. but I will get victory an return to master nightmare." Nelliel luahged.

"This isn't close to over you know, we still have a lot left in power." Yoruichi smirked.

The two stopped to feel two tremendous spiritual pressures begin to overcome everything.

"Ahhhhh Master Nightmare is going to release… but who is the other one fighting him, that power is on par with my master…" Nelliel said outloud.

"Grimmjow…." Yoruichi whispered. "You finally used it….."

_Skyline of Karakura downtown._

"Cmon Grimmjow… LET IT ALL OUT!" Nightmare continued to laugh.

The two's reiatsu climbed higher, releasing everything they had, the wind whipped around them as twisters formed around them and danced with their spiraling reiatsus.

"Its time you knew your fears Grimmjow!" Nightmare yelled. "RISE AND SHRIEK!... RABIAR CUERVO!" (Raging Raven)

Nightmare plunged his blade into the ground as his reiatsu exploded out causing the ground to shake under him.

Grimmjow felt his power rise to the level he wanted, _THERE!_

"Ok here it goes!" Grimmjow yelled as he forcibly curled his fingers that were pressed into the blade, as it created a scratching noise as he scratched his fingers down the blade and off of it, Blue reiatsu coming from the blade going into his arm.

"BANKAI!" He roared.

His reiatsu exploded like wild fire as the two powers collided with such intensity the ground below them began to shake. Windows on the skyscrapers began to shatter and the storm raged on, lightning dancing through the sky as the blue and red power collided.

The power release turned skyward and finally dissipated leaving a cloudy smoke.

A long double-edged sword stuck out and slashed sideways. There stood Nightmare, his armor protruded out still but he was now adorning a tattered and ragged cloak with very large black bone bird wings. Nightmare stared at his new sword, the large double bladed sword felt weightless in his hands.

"See this Grimmjow! This is your demise!" Nightmare laughed.

The smoke didn't clear yet over on the other skyscraper where Grimmjow supposedly was, but he could hear a hoarse howling noise coming from there and a small ball of blue light.

Nightmare stared closer to the ball in curiosity as the ball expanded out and a surging beam of blue energy blazed towards Nightmare, who barely blocked the blast from totally annihilating him.

"What the hell was that!" Nightmare demanded.

The smoke finally cleared and out stepped Grimmjow. He still wore the same jacket and all, but was covered in a blue hued armor reminiscent of his old Resurreccion form, on his arms, covered with the same armor. Two longer blades protruded out from his wrist and curled like claws, his hands were pressed together, smoke coming from them. His legs were covered in the same armor as his body and his feet were clawed as well giving him a slender beast like appearance. The Shihakushō bottom he wore was torn up making his armored legs more visible.

Nightmares eyes widened, _How is that possible….. he shot a cero at me? Or was it a cero…_

"You must be thinking how I was able to shoot a cero… well its very similar to a cero…. See this is my Bankai, Nightmare… Pantera de Acero (Steel Panther) my bankai is my pride as an espada… almost like a resurreccion… but the power has a different, feel to it…. Kinda like this…. Desgaron!" Grimmjow roared as he slashed downward.

Nightmare cocked an eyebrow, but mere milliseconds later, two blue streaks of energy slashed downward on Nightmares chest.

"COUGH** what the hell." Nightmare spat up some blood. _He is able to generate blades of energy with his hands. _

Nightmare looked up seeing Grimmjow floating just above his head.

"Why you little pest!" Nightmare swung upwards with his sword and Grimmjow dodged with ease.

"you move pretty well for wearing that armor Grimmjow…. How is it that you got faster." Nightmare asked.

"this armor is very light weight, thus letting me move even faster now than in either sealed or released forms" Grimmjow attempted to stab at Nightmare who disappeared completely.

"still too slow Grimmjow…." Nightmare coyed but was cut short because Grimmjow was pointing a finger at Nightmare from under his arm, a ball of energy formed and shot a lightning like beam at Nightmare, who dodged it aimlessly.

"Cmon old man… you can do better than that." Grimmjow yelled.

Nightmare appeared infront of Grimmjow and extended his bony wings. "Feather storm….." Nightmare whispered as purple blades of energy in the form of feathers appeared and flowed towards Grimmjow encircling him.

"Really….. What kind of pathetic crap is this old man….." Grimmjow sneered. Grimmjow cupped his hands together and created a sphere of energy, he expanded his hands making it bigger as he thrust it forward shooting out a wide beam of energy trying to blow up the surrounding feathers, he managed to punch a hole towards Nightmare as he slipped through with incredible speed appearing right infront of Nightmares face who began swinging his blade.

Grimmjow grabbed the blade how ever and slashed Nightmare across the chest, the armor how ever wasn't phased the least. The rest of the feathers came back and slashed in a flurry like storm before disappearing, Grimmjow dropped to a knee for a moment as his armor had two cuts in the shoulders, his clothes torn. And a trickle of blood fell from his cut up cheek.

"Surprised Grimmjow…. The armors strength is dependant on the wearers spiritual pressure….. your attack there was no where close." Nightmare laughed.

Grimmjow groaned and kicked Nightmare in the face sending him hurling towards a skyscraper, Nightmare recovered however and turned to find Grimmjow grabbing at his armor, attempting to rip it off.

Nightmare resisted all he could, "Get off of me you imbecile!"

Grimmjow yelled as he put his full force into ripping away the armor. The armor began to tear wider and wider until.

_It Shattered!_

Nightmare became pissed.

_East Karakura mall_

_Yoruichi continued her intense fight with Nelliel, fighting on equal footing with the resureccion tres espada…_

"**pant pant** I have to….. End this." Yoruichi stood ready again to fight.

Nelliel was heavily exhausted, her Resurreccion began to fade, and before long she was back to her original form.

Yoruichi moved closer to her…. Until she noticed something in her eyes.

Nelliels red eyes faded away exposing two orbs of sage green.

"Huh? Where am I? Whats Nel doing here?" Nelliel looked around at the tattered surroundings.

"your fighting me remember?" Yoruichi said panting slightly.

"Why would I fight you, you haven't given me a reason to fight you, im not like that." Nelliel replied. "I remember walking around in las Noches, and then I woke up here, where am I?" Nelliel asked.

"you're in the world of the living….." Yoruichi said.

"hahahaah your funny…. Wait really?" Nelliel asked.

Yoruichi nodded, and Nelliel looked around more.

"Nightmare was controlling the hollows wasn't he?" Yoruichi asked.

"Nightmare…. Von Ollivante? I thought he was dead….." Nelliel said.

"No hes alive, Grimmjow is fighting him…. Hopefully Ichigo gets-"

"ICHIGO! WHERE IS HE!" Nelliel asked squealing.

"Uh, hes going to be back shortly," Yoruichi said sighing.

"Ichigo and I are good friends. He can help beat Nightmare, I know he can….." Nelliel yelled. "I hope so any way….. because Nightmare hasn't used his true power yet….."

"Wait he isn't even trying?" Yoruichi said shocked.

Nelliel shook her head, "No he has only released once…."

_Karakura Skyline_

Grimmjow jumped back ready for Nightmare to retaliate. How ever Nightmare looked at Grimmjow scowling.

"whats the matter? Did I break something of yours?" Grimmjow laughed.

"Grimmjow, you shouldn't have done that…. That armor was controlling the hollows, but it also prevented me from using my full power…."

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"Segunda Etapa" Nightmare said as his red reatsu turned black and completely surrounded him.


	22. Chapter 21: One missed call

Chapter 21: One Missed Call

_Grimmjow, Isshin, Yoruichi and the others began their defense of Karakura town, with decisive victories from Isshin defeating the Cero Espada Yammy Liargo, Yoruichi fighting valiantly versus the tres Espada, Nelliel Tu OdelSchwanck. At the last second Orihime was saved from certain death by Grimmjow blocking an oncoming strike from the King of Hueco mundo himself, Nightmare Von Ollivante._

_While in the Soul Society….._

"Oi, Rukia! Whats going on, you wanna come hang out with Renji for a while!" Ichigo yelled.

Rukia was sitting outside of Renji's barracks, playing with her diamond moon pendant that hung beautifully from her neck, once in a while stopping to read the inscription on the back….

_For my White Moon….._

Rukia sighed and just smiled genuinely to the sky. Thoughts racing through her head about how everything played out.

"Oi Rukia, everything ok out here?" Ichigo was leaning against a wooden beam that stood closest to Rukia.

Rukia finally snapped back to reality. "Huh…. Oh right, yes I'm fine Ichigo thank you for asking…. I was just thinking is all."

"Thinking that involves you smiling brightly towards the skies Rukia?" Ichigo sat next to her.

Rukia chuckled inside, "Yeah lets go with that…."

"Rukia I'm not going to lie lately you have been more happy than I have ever seen you." Ichigo inputted.

Rukia shifted her gaze to meet Ichigo's, a serious look befell her face, "is there a problem with it Strawberry?"

"No." Ichigo tried to avoid another abusive attempt from Rukia, "Not at all Rukia in fact, I'm glad…. It makes me happy to see you like this…. I feel as though I'm full filling my promise I made to you a long time ago…. You know when I said id protect you no matter what?"

"Yeah I Remember…" Rukia looked Ichigo in the eyes. "It's just, I've felt so alone inside…. Ever since I lost Kaien… Then I met you, whom although everyone says you look like him… in some ways I agree, any way after I met you and got to know you , the ice that encased my heart finally began to melt away, but then when you lost all of your powers because you used that Final Getsuga Tensho against Aizen, after we parted, I became so depressed, so cold again, leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did, but after all we did this week, from you getting your powers back, confessing our feelings to one another….."

"Hey now Rukia, let's just stop there before we get too overly emotional here." Ichigo said hugging her closer to him.

"Yeah you're right….. It is ruining my mood. Lets go talk to Renji for a while." Rukia said getting up.

"No might not be a good idea…" Ichigo sighed.

"Why not?" Rukia pouted, "you of all people who would jump on the boat to interrupt important things especially with Renji."

"Because I want to show you something Rukia." Ichigo replied.

Rukia could sense it was something important, she could read the seriousness in his voice.

Ichigo held out his hand to Rukia, "Cmon Rukia."

Rukia took his hand in hers and stood close to him, Ichigo wrapped his other arm around her as they both disappeared in an instant.

_Karakura town southern district._

"God Dammit why wont Ichigo pick up his damn phone!" Uryu roared as he threw the interdimensional phone into a pile of rubble and drew back his bow and released another several arrows towards the impending invasion of Menos.

Isshin was starting to get overwhelmed as well, having put forth an fatiguing amount of energy in his attack against Yammy, the Menos just kept coming. Yoruichi wasn't better off, but to her surprise, Nelliel agreed to help her repel the menos attack.

Chad using his favored El Directo attack against the menos invasion, the menos how ever are more content of destroying Karakura Town, not noticing their numbers dwindling.

"Hope Ichigo shows up soon, we need his help!" Chad said fatigued.

"No kidding! I may be a Quincy but this is ridiculous!" Uryu roared.

_Back in the Soul Society….._

Ichigo and Rukia began walking through the forests on the outskirts of the Soul Society, Ichigo felt as if he exactly knew where he was going, Rukia just followed wondering why he is going out here.

"Ichigo where exactly are we going?" Rukia asked.

"you will know when you see it…" Ichigo just looked straight forward.

After a few minutes, the two reached the top of a plateau off in the distance the mountains protruded out from the ground and towered to the sky.

"what a view! Ichigo are you looking at this?" Rukia turned to see Ichigo looking downward towards something.

"What is it Ichigo?" Rukia walked up to Ichigo and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I remember this like it was yesterday…" Ichigo sighed.

Rukia looked toward where he was looking and she cupped a hand over her mouth.

The middle of the plateau was literally gone, a very large hole blown in the center area of the plateau almost abyss like, and a large crevice that expanded out from the hole.

"Oh my…. What happened here…" Rukia gasped.

She couldn't believe her eyes at the sight that she witnessed, a plateau that was adorned with beautiful scenery, completely wiped out.

Ichigo turned to Rukia his eyes slightly solemn, "You probably already know what happened here…"

Rukia looked at Ichigo, she knew what he was getting at.

"You and Aizen… did this!" Rukia was in disbelief.

Ichigo just nodded, "Most of it was Aizen's fault, but that long crevice over there. That came from my final Getsuga Tensho."

"Wow…. This is unreal… I don't even think the head captain could cause this much destruction." Rukia added.

"Now do you see why I can't freely use Mugetsu… it is a more powerful alternative to my Getsuga Tensho, but the raw destruction it causes is why I cannot use it in Karakura town."

"But what im wondering is, how did you know where to go to this place?" Rukia asked.

"Well…." Ichigo sighed.

_30 minutes ago…._

"_Renji whats up, what do you need to tell me?" Ichigo asked._

"_well I dont know if you want to look for yourself or not, but we found the battleground where you and Aizen disputed your final battle…" Renji said with a sigh, "They told me to tell you, I don't know if they wanted you to know or not but hey requests are requests, you know, I don't know if you want to even look at that hallowed place again."_

"_Renji.." Ichigo smirked._

_Renji faced his long time friend, Ichigo continued, "It doesn't matter to me anymore, I have my power back, if you asked me a year ago, yeah I would have turned the other way and never go there, but now I'm just curious to see if anything changed"_

"_Right." Renji grinned, Ichigo was just about to leave the room when Renji continued, "Hey Ichigo!"_

_Ichigo turned around as Renji finished what he wanted to say. "You should take Rukia with you if you're going there, and Thanks for everything man, if it wasn't for you, I doubt any of us would be alive…"_

_Current time….._

"does that fill your quota of questions today midget?" Ichigo chuckled.

The remark didn't bold well with Rukia for some reason and she threw her elbow into his side.

"Ow GOD DAMMIT what was that for!" Ichigo roared in pain.

"I just felt like it I guess." Rukia giggled.

"Abusive midget…" Ichigo said to himself.

"I heard that!" Rukia yelled and kicked his shin.

"Holy Fuck! What is with you lately!" Ichigo yelped.

"Just proving to you that I haven't forgotten the old ways, plus I don't mind you calling me midget, but if you use it as an insult then I'll kick your ass." Rukia coyed.

"Yeah sure what ever…." Ichigo rubbed his shin.

"Don't push your luck Strawberry." Rukia said smiling. She strode past Ichigo, swinging her hips looking back At him, "C'mon Ichigo, let's get out of here, I've seen enough if this barren warzone you and Aizen created."

Ichigo smiled slightly blushing as well, "Seductive midget…"

"Huh?" Ichigo wondered.

He dug into the pocket of his haori, and found his interdimensional phone.

"the phone…. OH FUCK!" Ichigo dropped his phone after opening it.

"RUKIAAAAA!" Ichigo yelled chasing after her.

The phone was left on the ground open and it said one missed call…

Rukia kept on walking smiling as she did, until she stopped to hear someone yelling her name in the distance.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled as he caught up with her.

"Ichigo whats going on?" Rukia wondered.

"No time, lets go!" Ichigo blurted with a serious tone, he grabbed Rukia around the waist and disappeared in a flash.

Ichigo and Rukia reappeared again in the Sereitei, Rukia stepped away from Ichigo.

"What the hell is going on Ichigo, tell me right now!" Rukia said with seriousness in her voice.

Ichigo was winded, he never flash stepped that fast before. They literally traveled from the battle site to the Sereitei within seconds.

"Rukia **pant** it already started, without us **pant pant** Nightmare already invaded Karakura Town." Ichigo breathed.

"What! When!" Rukia yelled at him grabbing him by the coat.

"My phone, apparently was left on silent mode from the Inauguration, and I checked it at the battle site and it had one missed call, from an hour and a half ago…." Ichigo said. "I cant believe I'm saying this but, I'm scared on what Karakura town is going to look like when I get there…. I really am scared."

Rukia lifted his chin, "Don't worry too much Ichigo, now we have to get to Karakura town now otherwise we wouldn't be doing our duty."

Ichigo nodded and took her hands in his, "Just like Old times?"

"Just like old times." Rukia smiled.

The two flash stepped over towards the senkaimon, when they got there they found Captain Renji Abarai waiting for them.

"Hey you guys!" Renji waved.

"Renji what are you doing here?" the two asked.

"Well if you really want it like old times… then ill tag along, it's been a long time since I was in Karakura Town."

"Renji are you sure about this?" Rukia asked.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait!" Renji added.

"The more the merrier Renji… let's get going!" Ichigo said rushing towards the gate, but he looked down and noticed the faded pulse of red light from his armored arm faded completely gone.

Ichigo didn't care, he along with Renji and Rukia traveled through the Senkaimon towards Karakura Town, and off to save the world.

_Karakura Town_

The three finally made it through the precipe world and into Karakura Town, Ichigo scanned the area and the three proceeded to the downtown area. The entire town was enveloped in a storm with a heavy downpour and lightning danced across the sky.

"It's Raining! Shit on my luck" Ichigo scowled.

When they arrived, it was just as Ichigo feared.

"Good grief this place is a wreck….." Ichigo grimaced.

"The damage can be reversed Ichigo, let's go, we have to repel this invasion." Rukia put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

The three turned simultaneously to a barrage of explosive sounds coming from their area.

"Its Chad and Uryu!" Ichigo roared. "They are getting overwhelmed!"

"Ill go Ichigo." Renji stepped forward, cracking his knuckles.

"Yes let Renji go, I'm sensing someone to the west that is losing his fight… I'll go there I guess." Rukia said.

"Ok go, I'm gonna go find Nightmare, and give him a piece of my damn mind about this shit!" Ichigo snarled.

They nodded to each other as they all flash stepped away.

Uryu and Chad were indeed becoming quickly overwhelmed by the menos.

"God Damn! Where the hell is Ichigo!" Uryu yelled in anger.

An explosion rang out as Sado was thrown through the air landing next to Uryu.

"Chad! You alright?" Uryu cried out.

"Ye-Yeah I'm fine, just a little shaken up." Sado said getting up slowly.

"Isn't this awesome, there are too many hollows, we can't just kill them all, I'm getting awfully tired, and Seele Schneider's arrows are getting weaker." Uryu commented.

The two stopped to sense a new presence on the battlefield.

"BANKAI!" the man roared as Red Reiatsu flowed around him, when the smoke cleared the man wore, along with his white haori and black robes, a red fur piece over his shoulder with a skull on it, a very large skeleton snake with a red mane spiraled around him.

"Hihio Zabimaru!" Renji yelled as he did so, the snake faced forward and screeched into the rain.

"Renji!" Uryu and Sado yelled simultaneously.

Renji turned to them, "Hey guys long time no see."

"Renji what's with the white haori….. Wait did you get promoted?" Uryu asked.

"Yeah I'm captain of squad five now…. But now isn't the time to discuss this, we got things to kill." Renji became serious.

He whipped the snake's tail around as the snake surged forward and wrapped up one Menos its eyes looked down at its prey as it opened its mouth wide and struck down and bit into the menos' head, an explosion happening as it did. Hihio Zabimaru wasn't finished as it found another menos and made quick work of it too.

"Baboon Bone Cannon!" Renji roared.

Every bone segment of the snake split apart, red fire like reiatsu exploded out from every segment as the snake opened its mouth wide and shot a raging beam of red energy from its mouth, obliterating several menos in its wake.

Very soon the southern district was cleared.

"Thanks a lot Renji, we owe you one." Uryu smiled.

"No problem, just like the old days huh." Renji laughed.

"You can say that…" Uryu chuckled.

_West Karakura downtown_

"God Dammit!" Isshin threw his hands down in rage, as a tall man in a white outfit approached him.

"You didn't think that you could get rid of me easily did you?" Yammy said.

"I swear I saw you vaporize in my attack you bastard…" Isshin panted heavily.

"Damn close though…. If I didn't use Sonido at the last moment I would have died then and there.

Yammy stood once again, blood dripping down profusely from wounds on his head, and arms.

They were both exhausted, too weakened to fight.

Isshin thought to himself. _If I was still at full strength I could whip this chump…._

"Now Shinigami…. DIE!" Yammy roared.

Isshin stood ready, and then a small woman appeared in front of him.

"Hado 88: hiryugekizokushintenraiho!" Rukia yelled.

She held out one hand and placed the other on her outstretched arm as a tremendous beam of lightning blasted out from her hand and took the heavily wounded Espada by surprise.

Rukia panted a little, steam emitting from the hand she used the high level kido with.

"Rukia?" Isshin cocked an eyebrow.

"Hey Mr. Kurosaki.' Rukia smiled.

"well I'll be, my third daughter is a kido master, a level 88 Hado is very tricky, where did you learn that?" Isshin crossed his arms.

"I did some training with the Kido corps. In the while I was gone, once in a blue moon could I do that without an incantation, but now, I'm just a bit lucky." Rukia laughed.

"Urg Ughhhh." Yammy stood back up once again. His sword arm completely mangled from the blast.

"He's still breathing after that…..Did I not put enough into that…" Rukia gasped.

"Hold on Rukia I got this." Isshin picked up Engetsu and walked right up to the Espada and dropped him to his knees.

With one quick clean slash, the Espada was decapitated right then and there, and its body disintegrated into nothing.

"He survived a full powered Getsuga Tensho too, he is a stubborn bastard, but none the less, a worthy opponent, I just gotten a little fat in my time, seventeen months ago I could kick Aizen's ass if it wasn't for his damn hogyoku." Isshin grinned.

"Now I can see where your son gets his pride from…" Rukia laughed with Isshin.

"Speaking of which….. where is he, and on top of that it looks like you got promoted." Isshin asked.

"Yeah I'm a lieutenant now, I have control over the living world with my captain." Rukia added.

"Who is your new captain now?" Isshin asked.

"Hah take a guess." Rukia smiled.

_Central Karakura Downtown….._

"Where the hell could he be?" Ichigo said as he flew around the corner of one building, and found a mountainous pile of buildings destroyed.

"Shit…"Ichigo gasped, "What the hell did this?"

Ichigo looked around at the burning buildings, seeing no trace of anybody amongst the rubble.

"Looks like the downtown area was evacuated…." Ichigo said, looking around at the destroyed skyscrapers that once adorned the downtown area, the fire glowing through the dark rainy air.

Ichigo turned his head and heard some crashing and a deafening screeching roar that hurt his ears.

"What… The…Fuck is that." Ichigo flash stepped to where the sound came from.

When he stopped and looked around, he saw a taller man hurtling towards a building, when the man hit the building Ichigo could hear him let out an oof after hitting the building, a cloud of dust broke out from the impact.

The man stepped back out creating a ball of energy in his hand and firing it, creation a huge beam of energy that shot out. As soon as he fired the last of it, his eyes widened and he dashed away in Ichigo's direction.

Ichigo drew out his sword, Tensa Zangetsu, its rain soaked black chain wrapping up his sleeveless right arm and attaching to a point on his jacket.

As the man drew closer, Ichigo could see his face, taking note of his light blue hair. He also wore a black half jacket with the sleeves rolled up and the collar down, the inside of the jacket had an electric blue color to it, that matched his sash, and wore a black shihakusho bottom. His body how ever, was covered in a silvery blue armor his hands and feet were blackened, and his wrists had four claw like blades protruding out over his hands.

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled. As Grimmjow not looking accidentally plowed into Ichigo.

"Oof! Fuck who did I hit?" Grimmjow scratched his head.

"Its me you fuck!" Ichigo yelled holding his gut.

"Oh you…. Bout time you showed up Kurosaki…." Grimmjow was about to say something else until a shrieking roar let loose.

"Oh fuck here he comes!" Grimmjow yelled.

Ichigo cocked an eyebrow at Grimmjow and stared forward, his eyes widened with absolute shock.

In the shadows of the rain, wrapping around a skyscraper, blood red piercing eyes stared at the two warriors.

The lightning danced around and illuminated the shadowy beast. It had a very long, thin skeleton body, with many legs tipped with a single scythe like appendage, near the top it had two arms tipped the same way as its legs, two huge bare bone wings were stretched out completely, that protruded from its elbows, it had a long bony neck, its head resembled something like a thin snake head bout the size of Ichigo's torso, the ends of its jaws were beaked like a birds, with four large fangs hanging out, two long spikes protruded out from its head backwards, with a thin grey and white mane reaching back that swayed in the wind. Its tail whipped around constantly, a double edged scythe like spikes protruded from its tail. All in all close to fifty feet long.

"What the Fuck is that!" Ichigo asked.

It let out a deafening roar and looked at Ichigo, "YOU!" it spoke in a deep voice. "you're the one im looking for SHINIGAMI!"

"Uh oh…" Grimmjow spoke.

"So I take it this is Nightmare Von Ollivante?" Ichigo said, giving nightmare the thousand-yard stare.

"Yeah that's him alright," Grimmjow panted, "I was kicking his ass, but he kept that dirty trick of a second release up his sleeve, I'm nearly powerless against that."

"Segunda Etapa huh?" Ichigo pondered.

"How the fuck do you know of that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Because Ulquiorra could go into segunda etapa as well, he pretty much killed me with it back then." Ichigo raised his blade to eye level.

Nightmare uncoiled from the building and flew at tremendous speed at the two, stopping mere yards from them, he stared daftly at Ichigo.

"Are you surprised Shinigami!" Nightmare laughed, "Behold my true form! The embodiment of all fear and terror, I am Nightmare Von Ollivante, king of Hueco Mundo…. Now may I ask who are you, orange haired shinigami?"

Ichigo swung his blade down to his side, "My name is Captain Ichigo Kurosaki, I am the commander of the living world." Ichigo raised his blade as black reiatsu spiraled around it. "I'm also the one who is gonna beat your ass!"

In a flash Ichigo dashed at Nightmare, and clashed his sword against Nightmares scythe like tail.

"This is the End Nightmare!"


	23. Chapter 22: the only thing to fear

Chapter 22: the only thing to Fear

The hellish serpentine monster, that was Nightmare Von Ollivante finally clashed blades with the now Captain, Ichigo Kurosaki.

Neither of them budging an inch as Ichigo looked straight into the blood red eyes of the demon serpent that stood in his way, its jaws opened, each side of the jaw split out, making it look like four jaws in one mouth.

"I can't sense fear in you…. Boy." Nightmare growled, "Have you abandoned your fear knowing this is the end?"

Ichigo just smirked wildly. Nightmare became slightly confused at the gesture.

"What's so funny… boy!" Nightmare spat.

"I think your question is funny, I have no fear of hollows weaker than me." Ichigo laughed.

Ichigo pushed Nightmare back and slashed his sword upwards, generating a force of wind that whizzed by Nightmare's slender serpentine body, little did he know though, the blast of air completely sliced through one of his legs.

"Ack…. Dammit." Nightmare swore seeing his missing appendage and watching blood squirt out from the wound.

Nightmare shifted his eyes back to Ichigo who flashed into sight right in front of Nightmare and Ichigo using his armored hand, cracking the knuckles as he drew back, threw a bullet like punch right into nightmares mouth but when he hit nightmare, a red light appeared from his fist and exploded sending both of them flying in different directions.

Ichigo coughed as he continued to hurtle away from Nightmare. _What the hell was that, Zangetsu doesn't have that kind of power…. Or does he?_

Nightmare recovered from the blast, it destroyed one of his four jaws, "Dammit… How is it possible for a Soul Reaper to use a Cero?"

Nightmare coiled up but Ichigo flashed in behind him and grabbed his scythe like tail and cut it clean off.

"C'mon Nightmare! I thought you were an Espada…." Ichigo said.

Nightmare whipped his tail around and the wind made Ichigo back up a little.

Nightmare's Reiatsu spiked and the storm that encased the sky began to rumble with ferocity, as black rain began to fall.

"Black rain? What the hell?" Ichigo wondered.

"Ichigo!" a voice called out.

Rukia stood next to Grimmjow who then dashed over to Ichigo.

"Grimmjow do you know anything about this guys power?" Ichigo asked.

"I've never seen this before but I think this is exactly like your predicament Kurosaki." Grimmjow spoke.

"Exactly like my predicament, what do you mean?" Ichigo looked at Grimmjow through rain soaked hair.

"He's losing control of his power, kind of like when your hollow takes over you." Grimmjow explained and Ichigo looked shocked.

"So he is losing himself to his power….. Wait Grimm-"Ichigo turned and was taken back. Grimmjow began to falter slightly and Rukia fell completely unconscious before him, falling to the earth below.

"RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled flash stepping just in time to save Rukia from a death fall. He cradled her in his arms. "What the hell is this, what happened…? Oi Rukia! Rukia wake up."

Ichigo looked around and saw Uryu, Sado, his dad, Urahara, Yoruichi and Nel scattered around, unconscious just like Rukia was.

"What…. Yoruichi, Dad, Urahara…. Nel…. Uryu Chad… what happened?" Ichigo wondered in complete shock.

Ichigo moved them under a roof getting them all out of the rain, he walked back outside as the rain hissed and evaporated when it touched him. "What is this rain…..? It dissolves completely on contact to me?"

"Ich….I….go.." a weak voice spoke.

Ichigo turned around and saw his father struggling to look at him. "Dad! What's going on what happened?"

"The…. Rain….. Dev…oured….our… Energy…" with that Isshin collapsed unconscious again.

"So the rain can drain us of our spiritual pressure huh…. Why am I not affected?" Ichigo pondered but heard a massive roar come from above.

"Shit! I forgot all about that bastard! Hold on Grimmjow I'm coming!" Ichigo flew at full speed trying to make it to Grimmjow.

"Berserker Gunfire!" Grimmjow roared as a wide beam of energy blasted out towards the hellish serpent, engulfing it entirely.

Grimmjow was panting heavily, the shot took a lot out of him, but just as the smoke cleared, and Grimmjow felt something cold enter his body. He slowly looked down, and found a black scythe blade sticking through his stomach. "N-No…" Grimmjow spat out some blood that made its way into his mouth from his body. Nightmare looked Grimmjow in the eye snarling in his face until Ichigo appeared and cut Nightmares tail off again.

"How the hell did you get your tail back, I thought Arrancar's can't regenerate like hollows?" Ichigo asked coldly.

"You still don't get it do you child." Nightmare laughed, "It's the rain."

"The rain.." Ichigo began to get angry, "now I get it, the rain saps away ones Spirit energy and transfers it to you am I right?"

"Your pretty smart Soul reaper…. But I don't understand how you are still awake?" Nightmare fiddled with his claws.

"Look and see Nightmare…" Ichigo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and opened his eyes again.

Nightmare felt the world around him get extremely heavy, as if gravity itself had increased to enormous amounts.

"This is real spiritual pressure Nightmare, get used to the feeling, because." Ichigo looked at Nightmare and smirked, then appeared behind him. "It will be the last thing you feel…."

Nightmare barely had any time to block as Ichigo turned and threw his knee into the back of Nightmares head.

Nightmare was sent crashing through a building, but quickly used Sonido to appear behind Ichigo, he began to slash at Ichigo with his scythe like claws and Ichigo managed to dodge most, but the one he tried to block was slightly too late as it slowly cut his skin lightly causing blood to seep out.

"ack." Ichigo spat as he muscled away from Nightmare and began to continue his barrage of hacks and slashes against nightmare who returned the barrage.

Their blades clashed with ferocity some of them faster than the blink of an eye. Nightmare opened up his animalistic jaws and lunged forward for Ichigo who caught him with his sword Nightmare began to charge a large cero.

Ichigo gripped his sword harder, "Getsuga Tensho!"

The black Getsuga and the purple cero exploded into each other at point blank range, sending both combatants flying from each other moderately wounded. Ichigo recovered from his knock back. His coat completely blown off, his haori slightly tattered, with the black armor completely unscathed shining with a red hue.

"Look familiar Nightmare?" Ichigo said, "The last piece of the hollow king's armor has bonded to me."

"How? It only bonds to-" Nightmare was cut off.

"Hollows, yeah about that, I may not look like it but…." Ichigo put a hand over his face and black reiatsu formed in his hand as a white mask with black striped formed on his face. "I am part hollow."

Ichigo flash stepped behind Nightmare, "_Now do you understand_?"

Before Ichigo could swing his sword down the mask on his face cracked away and disintegrated.

"What!" He gasped.

"Looks like your hollow powers are unstable…. Which means" Nightmare used Sonido to get behind Ichigo, " you are outmatched."

Ichigo turned and shoved his sword into Nightmares body, completely going through him.

The serpent screeched and roared in agony as Ichigo jerked Tensa Zangetsu out from its body.

The serpent crashed into the side of a building continually howling in pain squirming from the gaping wound seeping blood constantly.

Nightmare finally seized up and fell to the ground, landing with a large bang and a crater formed. Ichigo landed on the skyscraper where Orihime sat under her Santen Keshhun shield. Orihime canceled her shield and ran to Ichigo.

"Ichigo are you alright?" Orihime asked about to throw her Soten Kesshun around Ichigo.

"I'm fine Orihime, nothing more than a couple scrapes is all." Ichigo laughed.

"Well you're going to get healed anyway Ichigo whether you like it or not." Orihime interjected.

"Wow Orihime… when did you become more assertive?" Ichigo smirked.

"Someone had to keep Grimmjow inline." Orihime crossed her arms.

"Hahah… I agree." Ichigo laughed, "Say where is he?"

Ichigo suddenly felt an elbow plunge into his back, "I'm right here you idiot!" Grimmjow smirked.

"Always so violent Grimmjow sheesh." Ichigo rubbed his back.

"Yeah well, did you kill the bastard I fell asleep on the job." Grimmjow scowled.

"See for yourself." Ichigo pointed to the ground where Nightmare lye in a crumpled heap in a crater.

All three descended to the ground and approached the dead serpent, Ichigo halted them all.

"Wait a second, if you're out of energy doesn't a resurreccion form fade like bankai?" Ichigo asked.

"It should, remember my resurreccion faded when you beat me Kurosaki." Grimmjow answered.

Before anyone said anything the crater that housed Nightmares corpse suddenly exploded with purple reiatsu, causing the ground to shake violently. They looked in slight horror as Nightmare stood once again, now with two more snake like heads that charged ceros' aiming for them.

"Get out of the way!" Grimmjow pushed them back, "Bankai!"

Grimmjow transformed into his Bankai form and pressed his palms together and formed a large ball of energy.

"Take this, Berserker Gunfire!" Grimmjow roared as the blue ball burst out in a wide powerful beam of energy that collided with the 3 ceros. Grimmjow struggled to hold back the 3 balls of energy, but continued to push forward, Nightmare however put more energy into his blast and began to overwhelm Grimmjow.

"AAAAAAAAHHHH FUCK! LETS GOOOOO!" Grimmjow roared putting everything he had into the blast.

"Getsuga…" Ichigo put both hands on his sword the blade swirling with black red energy. "Tensho!" Ichigo released his blast and combined with Grimmjow's beam, causing the blasts to explode on each other.

Nightmare let loose a vicious roar and lunged forward, snapping his jaws at the 3.

"Damn has he finally lost control?" Ichigo yelled.

"I think so….. Orihime.. Get out of here now me and Kurosaki will handle this…" Grimmjow pulled her away.

Orihime nodded and ran into a building where Rukia and the others were.

"How did he get this power?" Grimmjow sneered.

"The rain sapped every ones spirit energy away and increased his power, he must have absorbed too much power and he lost control of it." Ichigo replied, "It didn't work on me, the rain dissolved as it touched me so it couldn't absorb my power. But with my dads, Urahara's, Yoruichi's and company absorbed into him, he is ferocious!"

"I can barely sense any Reiatsu from him…. What's going on?" Grimmjow asked.

"It means he's become far too powerful for you to understand…. I can sense his power, its nearly equal to my own…. I can't go on fighting him much more like this!" Ichigo yelled as Grimmjow and him kept dodging gnashing teeth and claws from Nightmares berserk rampage.

"Do you have anything to stop this guy like now!" Grimmjow yelled at Ichigo.

"I do, but I'm gonna need some time to get it ready!" Ichigo yelled back, "Stall him as much as you can Grimmjow I'm gonna need it."

Grimmjow nodded as Ichigo flash stepped away, leaving Grimmjow to deal with an out of control Nightmare Von Ollivante.

"Ok you overgrown piece of shit." Grimmjow slid his claws that protruded from gauntlets on his wrists, against each other making a scraping sound, "Lets dance!"

Ichigo stood at the top of a skyscraper and sat cross legged breathing in and exhaling in a slow rhythm, as he concentrated harder his spiritual pressure spiked.

Nightmare charged at Grimmjow who continually slashed at Nightmare, furiously to keep him at bay, the two charged their strongest attacks and shot at each other, standing at a deadlock. They pumped more and more power into their attacks, neither of them gaining ground on the other.

The blast exploded and Grimmjow was sent completely through a building Grimmjow struggled to get up. Falling as he did so, Grimmjow had a memory come back to him.

_Ichigo fights to protect his friends…. He has something to fight for that's what makes him strong…_

"I…" Grimmjow panted. "I….have…"

"I HAVE SOMETHING TO FIGHT FOR!" Grimmjow roared as an intense wave of reiatsu engulfed him.

Ichigo continued to meditate and force all of his reiatsu into his blade, but something caused him to open his eyes as he looked down from the sky scraper to find Grimmjow engulfed from a large amount of Reiatsu.

"He has more power than I thought….." Ichigo sighed as he put a hand on his blade and flash stepped down to the ground.

Grimmjow turned to look at Ichigo, something was different about him, and Ichigo noticed it.

He seems more confident….

Grimmjow turned again to a raging Nightmare and flashed to his side and slashed with enough power to cut through Nightmare's tough skin. Grimmjow kept up his assault until Nightmare charged up three powerful Ceros' and shot them all at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow took the full force of the blast as it sent him rolling away he coughed up a little blood and got back up and charged him again firing everything he had at the berserk monster.

"I will save her…. I WILL!" Grimmjow roared as his blades glowed brighter with blue energy as they continued to slash away at Nightmare, putting cuts into the monster but they would heal up instantly.

"Grrrrr" Grimmjow began to charge his ultimate attack but noticed something odd.

Nightmares body began to boil in some places, bubbling like some weird lab experiment. Grimmjow looked in disgust as he continued his feeble attempt to stop the monster that stood before him.

Grimmjow let loose every ounce of energy he had left at Nightmare, but it did absolutely nothing to hurt the monster.

Nightmare screeched and rushed forward slapping Grimmjow with what it had left of a tail sending him flying through a sky scraper. Grimmjow really struggled to get up but Nightmare pinned him down and began bashing away at Grimmjow's body, Grimmjow began coughing up blood as Nightmare continued his assault on Grimmjow.

Nightmare charged up Ceros again and fired them at Grimmjow point blank. Grimmjow fell unconscious, blood trailing down his face arms and chest. He was battered and beaten, but before Nightmare could devour him.

"I told you!" Ichigo roared appearing in front of Nightmare and throwing him away. "I'm here to beat your ass Nightmare!"

Ichigo looked down at Grimmjow who was unconscious and bloody. "Sorry Grimmjow….. I'll make this up to you I promise." Ichigo stepped forward until someone grabbed his wrist, Ichigo looked down once more at Grimmjow who had one eye open.

"Please… Save…..Her… Save…." Grimmjow said weakly. "Save Ori…hime…."

"Don't worry I will…" Ichigo said as he walked forward and flash stepped to attack Nightmare.

Ichigo's blade was wrapped in black Reiatsu, he swung Tensa Zangetsu with force breaking Nightmares wrists, Ichigo then kicked Nightmare once again but Nightmare caught Ichigo in one of its jaws and threw him to the ground. Ichigo Recovered and put a hand on his blade, black reiatsu spiraled the blade.

"Ok lets go you freak….." Ichigo said but Nightmare came and disrupted his technique before he could start.

Ichigo flash stepped away and tried again. But Nightmare found him before he could complete it and launched a Cero that missed Ichigo but blew up a skyscraper next to him.

Ichigo continued to try and try again, his efforts failing because he cannot get the time he needed to launch the attack.

"Grimmjow can't hold out anymore….. And I can't get a god damn opening CAN SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" Ichigo roared.

Just then through the calm he saw snowflakes begin to fall, and the quiet soothing sound of a flute playing in the background.

"What….. This sound…. Almost vaguely familiar…" Ichigo tensed up knowing who it was as he turned around to see, holding a snowy white flute in her hands.

"Rukia…" Ichigo smiled.

Rukia played her flute as Nightmare got back up and began screeching while flying full bore at Ichigo and Rukia.

"Uh oh… here he comes…" Ichigo readied himself.

"Ichigo Relax," Rukia sighed. "Just focus…"

In an instant Ice appeared and encased Nightmare in a thick layer of Ice.

"NOW ICHIGO USE MUGETSU NOW!" Rukia yelled.

"No need to tell me twice!" Ichigo laughed.

Ichigo put a hand on his blade causing black reiatsu to flow from it as he brought the sword up over his head he closed his eyes and thought about Rukia.

Nightmare began to break free from his icy prison, roaring and gnashing at the Ice, firing off ceros' left and right.

"Oh you definitely have to die!" Ichigo roared.

"Let Darkness Rain through the Night… Mugetsu!" Ichigo slammed his blade down as the world around them became enclosed in pure darkness, an incredibly large thin blade of energy surged from the ground and sliced Nightmare right down the middle.

"Good bye Nightmare…." Ichigo whispered as the darkness engulfed nightmare completely.

Ichigo swiped his blade to the side with a sigh, knowing the invasion was over, Ichigo landed on the ground watching the clouds above him dissipate, and looking at the crevice he left from his final attack.

He shook his head water droplets spraying everywhere from his hair, Rukia approached him and hugged her tiny frame around his body.

Ichigo looked down at her, "It's over….." He said.

"Yes, it is…. You did it Ichigo, you're a hero again." Rukia smiled.

"Nah, You Grimmjow all of you guys, were all heroes." Ichigo smiled back putting his right arm around Rukia still gripping his sword. Blood trailed down from his lip as he turned around seeing the group of people behind him.

"Uryu, Chad, Urahara, Yoruichi, Dad… how are you guys feeling." Ichigo stepped towards them.

"Well we've been better son." Isshin crossed his arms and smiled.

"IIIICHIIIGOOOOO!" A feminine voice screamed, Nelliel wiggled her way through the group of people and ran full speed towards Ichigo.

"Nel! What the…" Ichigo was cut short as Nelliel ran up to him and hugged him so tight he couldn't breathe.

"Ne.. NEL! Stop I can't breathe!" Ichigo panicked.

Ichigo finally broke free from Nelliel, who tried to hug him again, Ichigo put out his arms and stopped her. "Nononononono….. That's enough hugging from you for one day.." Ichigo shook his head.

"Awwww ruin the fun Ichi…." Nelliel pouted, "Thank you though…. I'm glad that bastard died, he deserved it for controlling the souls of so many hollows, even if most of them were mindless, and they still have a right.."

"Yeah no problem Nel, I owe you one from when you saved me from Nnoitra…" Ichigo smiled.

"Well that debt is repaid Ichigo." Nelliel turned around and opened a garganta. "See you around."

"Bye Nel" Ichigo waved good bye.

"I won't let it end like this!" A voice roared.

Ichigo looked behind him then roared in pain as he saw Nightmare, who dissipated back into his regular form, plunge into his back with the soruspurrita gauntlets.

Ichigo roared in pain as Nightmare separated Ichigo's soul from his hollow form, which laid there on the ground, motionless. Nightmare opened a Garganta and threw Ichigo's monstrous hollow inside, along with the Soruspurrita gauntlets.

Everyone was shocked at the monstrous appearance of his inner hollow its demon skull like face with two large horns and red fur on his collar wrists and ankles. Ichigo staggered back to his feet and walked up to Nightmare who was grievously wounded from Ichigo's Mugetsu attack, gripped his sword hard.

"Just Fucking Die and go to hell!" Ichigo roared as he slashed his blade downward cutting Nightmare in half.

"I may die here Shinigami captain… but your nightmares are just beginning." Nightmare laughed just as he dissolved into nothing but black ash.

"Ichigo wasn't that your Inner hollow he separated from you?" Uryu asked.

"He separated me from my hollow! What!" Ichigo roared patting himself. "your telling me I'm free if that damn pest!"

"How the hell is it possible for such a monster to exist within you." Isshin intervened. "I've seen my fair share of hollows, but I could sense that things power, its far stronger than any hollow I've ever fought."

"Ichigo, since you are now separated from your hollow, you know that it now has its own conscious, and you will be weakened since you don't have your hollow strength." Yoruichi added.

"Now now guys, lets not badger the young Captain, Right Ichigo?" Urahara stepped in.

The whole group simultaneously burst out, "New captain!"

Ichigo nodded and turned his back to show the white haori hanging off of his shoulder connected to the armor still attached to his arm.

"I don't get it….. how is the armor still attached to me?" Ichigo wondered.

"Its quite simple Captain Kurosaki." Urahara fanned himself. "Although your soul was split apart, resulting in the separation of you and your hollow, the both of you are still connected, and if one part of the soul is defeated by the other, the defeated part becomes one with the other part of its soul."

"Hmmmm, so if I can defeat my hollow again, I get my hollow powers back again." Ichigo asked.

Urahara plainly nodded, "But before you can, you need to train again, you need to become very strong."

"if you lose, you will become a part of it….."

_GARGANTA CAVERN…._

The place was dark as night….. nothing stirred until…

Hollow Ichigo opened its eyes and slowly got up, grabbing the silver pair of gauntlets that lay next to it.

It turned to see a light at one end of the tunnel, it growled deeply and harshly and used Sonido to get to it.

The hollow jumped through the hole and landed with a large thud in the desert off Hueco Mundo, swinging its right arm down, a white sword with a black Swastika like symbol as its flange materialized in its hand.

The hollow reared its striped, horned, skull like head back and let out a shrieking Monstrous Roar that could be heard for miles….


End file.
